IMPERDONABLE
by Liss83
Summary: Imperdonable son las tres maldiciones asesinas. Imperdonable es no buscar a un sanguinario cruel hasta encontrarlo y hacerlo pagar sus crimenes. Imperdonable es no dejarlo todo por amor. Harry quiere saber que paso realmente la noche que supuestamente murio Lord Voldemort y no descansara hasta saber si en verdad fue vencido el mago tenebroso de todos los tiempos
1. EL MISTERIO DEL SEÑOR OSCURO

**_Aclaraciones:_**

 ** _La guerra termino antes de que Harŕy naciera. Dumbledore no es malo. El mundo magico ĺĺeva diecisiete años de paz ininterrumpida_**

Parado tras un enorme ventanal con vista a los jardines donde destacaba una hermosa fuente conforma de un león con una serpiente alrededor de su cuerpo, Tom Riddle rio sin ganas al pensar en las ironías de la vida. Quien diría que precisamente él sería quien después de tantos años de la caída del Señor Tenebroso, Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, pondría en jaque su poder. Él que solo era un muchacho de quince años con la curiosidad propia de su edad. Cerro los ojos y bajo el rostro. No debía sorprenderse de la búsqueda de la que estaba siendo objeto, el muchacho era digno hijo de sus padres, tenaz, valiente y astuto, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que diera con la verdadera identidad de Lord Voldemort

Durante el tiempo que la guerra que había durado jamás había vuelto su mirada hacia atrás, quizás porque nunca le importaron las bajas que hubieron, el dolor que sembró, lo único que le interesaba era el poder que había alcanzado y que había escrito su nombre en los libros de la historia. Donde hubiese un mago se lo llamaba con respeto, y hasta con terror. Los sangre limpia, esos que en su juventud tanto lo despreciaron, jamás habían alcanzado lo que él sí. Aun hoy en día su nombre era un tabú. El vivió la gloria de tener en sus manos el poder de decidir quien vivía y quien moría. Aunque el precio fue alto, durante algunas noches cerraba los ojos y podía revivir los gritos de terror de sus víctimas bajo la luz que salía de su varita al lanzar un Avada Kedabra

Sin embargo a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, nadie sabía lo que había pasado realmente aquella noche del treinta y uno de octubre, todos estaban convencidos de que James Potter con la ayuda de Albus Dumbledore lo habían derrotado. Ilusos. Pero si ese era el precio a pagar para tener lo que aquello que ahora disfrutaba, de su boca no saldría ni una palabra ni bajo todas las torturas del mundo juntas. ¡Merlín!. Cuanto había cambiado su vida esa noche que se había enfrentado al auror Potter. Lo recordaba si hubiese sido hace solo unos minutos

FLASHBACK

Llovía torrencialmente aquella noche. Sabía que los aurores estarían cerca del lugar de la reunión que tendría con sus mortifagos, y aunque estos le habían sugerido cambiar el lugar, él se había negado. Era un desafío a ese impertinente pelinegro que se empeñaba en quererlo enviar a Azkaban. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro imaginando esos ojos cafés bajo un montón de pelo negro que iba en todas direcciones, acompañado de una risa burlesca. Lo había estado observando hacía tiempo. Era bromista, siempre estaba con su compañero, Sirius, el heredero de los Black. Valiente como solamente un Gryffindor podría ser, con la altanería propia de un sangre pura. Impulsivo, leal, sincero… hermoso. Esa era la palabra que mejor lo describía. Hermoso. Era absurdo, pero de un tiempo para acá tenia sueños extraños donde ese auror le pedía que lo dejase quedarse a su lado. Respiro hondo y se enfocó en la reunión, había cosas más urgentes que soñar despierto con esos carnosos y sensuales labios. Debía enfocarse.

Horas más tarde, cuando salió de esa casa, con su apariencia humana, camino bajo la tormenta desatada en el cielo londinense, una sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro al saberse seguido de cerca por ese audaz auror. Era justo lo que él merecía a su lado. Juntos gobernarían, no solo la Gran Bretaña Mágica, sino los cinco continentes. Camino haciendo planes de como seria sus vidas juntos por varias cuadras, sin embargo en un determinado momento noto que ya no era seguido por el pelinegro, se giró y lo busco en todas sus direcciones pero no encontró nada. ¿Cómo podía desaparecer sin más? Algo no estaba bien, ese mocoso, porque eso era, un mocoso irreverente, altanero, caprichoso… De pronto la punta de una varita estaba debajo de su cuello. ¿En que momento el cazador fue cazado?

\- Buenas noches… Lord Voldemort – dijo una voz detrás de él, y por el tono, distinguió claramente en la forma en que fue nombrado - ¿acaso no le han dicho que es peligroso caminar a estas horas por el Londres actual?

\- El cuerpo de aurores siempre tan preocupado por el bienestar los ciudadanos – dijo con una sonrisa tranquila – casi casi parecen el cuerpo policial muggle

\- Es nuestro deber hacerlo. No queremos que los magos y brujas inocentes corran ningún tipo de riesgo

\- Si mal no entiendo, según ustedes el peligro aquí soy yo – dijo girándose lentamente para verlo cara a cara

\- ¿Y no es cierto? -contesto el auror clavando sus ojos en él

\- No. Aquí el peligro eres tú – dijo suavemente descolocando al mas bajo – ¿acaso el ministerio no considera un grave delito que alguien sea tan hermoso?

Por alguna extraña razón James Potter no reacciono cuando le lanzo un Desmaius y su agilidad le permitió evitar que el auror se golpease contra el suelo. Hermoso. Esa era la única palabra que venia a su mente una y otra vez contemplando al muchacho que había intentado capturarlo. Si tan solo lograse que se uniera a su lucha. Los apareció en la habitación principal de la mansión de Salazar Slytherin. Su dormitorio. Lo acomodo en la cama y se sentó en una silla a contemplar con detenimiento cada detalle de su rostro. Aquella noche descubrió que existían placeres mucho mas grandes que torturar o matar. Por ejemplo la risa espontanea de Jame Potter, pero enseguida los celos florecieron en su pecho al recordar que todas las veces que la había escuchado había sido Black quien la había la había provocado. ¿Cómo seria escuchar esa risa pero provocada por él?

Los primeros rayos del sol llegaron y la luz del alba se coló hasta la cama de la recamara principal, donde un hombre dormía plácidamente. Sus pestañas se empezaron a mover en protesta por la luz, sacándolo lentamente del mundo de los sueños. Miro en todas direcciones y se sentó en la cama. Estaba vacía. ¿la cama? ¿en que momento se durmió?¿como llego hasta ahí? Intento levantarse, pero algo se lo impedía. Entonces volvió a sentir la punta de una varita en su cuello, pero esta vez no se pudo mover

\- Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, lord – dijo una voz donde se distinguía una sonrisa de burla – prometo que me asegurare que tenga la misma atención en Azkaban

\- James Potter, si que eres audaz. Amenazarme en mi propia casa

\- Y con tu varita – termina el nombrado

\- ¿Cómo…? – susurro sorprendido el señor oscuro y luego sonrió – ¡Valiente!

\- Gryffindor – dice el auror con una sonrisa torcida

\- Claro. Imprudente e impulsivo también – concluye cuando una enorme serpiente entra siseando asustando al auror que intento no demostrarlo – gracias querida. Nagini dice que el desayuno esta servido

\- ¿La serpiente… dice?¿Ella… te hablo? – pregunto un James Potter desconcertado

\- Slytherin – dijo también con una sonrisa petulante – de hecho descendiente directo

\- Que sorpresa, los Potter lo hacemos de Godric Gryffindor – dijo mirando a su alrededor mientras se ponía de pie – linda casa

Fue en ese precisó momento qué Tom Riddel lo entendió. Lord Voldemort acababa de ser vencido y su asesino solo había necesitado unas cuantas sonrisas y una falta absoluta de respetuosidad

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Tom Riddel nunca olvidaría la fiesta que exploto en el mundo mágico dos años y medios después de esa noche. "Por Fin Murió", "Auror Potter, vencedor del que no debe ser Nombrado" "Ministro asegura que no volverá", " Incineran cuerpo del Señor Tenebroso". Aun sonreía al recordarlo. Ingenuos. El nunca moriría.

Y ahora, después de todo lo que le había costado precisamente a ese muchacho se le ocurría que quería saber que había pasado realmente el día que supuestamente murió. Merlín. Si solo pudiera… cambiaria todo. Seria el hombre que su familia merecía desde antes de formarla.

Sintió como era abrazado desde atrás y como alguien se recargaba en él.

\- Ya no te tortures – le dijo con esa voz de ángel que mas le hacia pensar en el demonio – ya no eres Lord Voldemort. Eres Tom Riddel. Mi esposo, mi amor. El padre de mi hijo

\- El monstruo que persiguió, torturo y mato ciento de mago, brujas y muggles por simple placer.

\- Pero te arrepentiste. Dejaste de hacerlo – interrumpió James

\- Harry nunca me lo va perdonar – dijo con pesar en la voz

\- ¿Qué es lo que no te voy a perdonar nunca padre? – dijo este entrando al despacho junto a Nagini qué inmediatamente miro a su amo con desesperación


	2. ¿Riddle o Potter

Harry Marvolo James Ryddle Potter había nacido el 31 de julio de 1980 dentro de una familia amorosa que le cumplió hasta el último de su caprichos por ser hijo único. A medida que crecía, demostró una personalidad con gran influencia Slytherin, cosa que llenaba de orgullo a su papá Tom y ponía un tanto celoso a su papi James, aunque claro, no se podía pasar por alto que era hijo de uno de cuatro Merodeadores y ahijado de otros dos, quienes en su tiempo habían sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza para el profesorado del colegio de Hogwarts, por lo cual no era de extrañar que de vez en cuando saliera a relucir la parte que había heredado de este. Tenía el cabello negro revuelto que iba en todas direcciones y con unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda sobre una piel blanca cubierta de músculos que lo convertían en uno de los chicos más deseados del mundo mágico.

Sin embargo a sus catorce años había descubierto la magia del amor cuando jugando con sus amigos había tenido que besar a Draco Malfoy Snape para cumplir una penitencia. De eso ya había pasado poco más de un año, razón por la que había estrechado su amistad con el rubio. Poco a poco había surgido un tierno y dulce amor que le aceleraba sus jóvenes corazones que finalmente ese día había dado un paso más convirtiéndose en novios. Si, novios. Harry esa noche se preparaba para dormir, cuando la lechuza de Draco había llegado con una carta. No lo pensó dos veces y la tomo, desdoblo el pergamino y leyó:

Querido Harry:

Me encanto recibir tu carta. La verdad es que aunque amo venir a Francia de vacaciones, me aburro horrores sin ti. Hay tantos lugares que explorar, pero no es lo mismo si no tienes al compañero de aventura ideal. Aunque no sé si un Slytherin sea el compañero de aventura ideal, tú si eres el mío.

Papá dice que volveremos el fin de semana, porque según él, ya no soporta mi actitud Hufflepuff, aunque eso es mentira, yo no lloro por los rincones. Ya mi papi lo regaño para que no diga es tipo de cosas de mi. Bueno debo admitir que el domingo pasado no soporte más y llore un poquito, pero solo poquito, por desgracia papá me escucho y desde ese día me molesta. Lo importante es que en un par de día regresare y podre abrazarme a ti para decirte al oído muy bajito: "si Harry, acepto ser tu novio". Solo espero no ponerme igual de rojo como estoy en este momento.

Te quiere tu novio

Draco Malfoy Snape

\- ¿Buenassss noticiassss, amo? – pregunto curiosa Nagini

\- Si. Ven – dijo Harry sonriendo emocionado con la carta de Draco aun en la mano – vamos a contarles a mis padres que ya tienen yerno

\- Nooo crrrreeeooo quuueee llllaaa iiiidddeeeaaaa looossss eeeemoooociiiioooonnee taaannntoooo coooomoooo aaaa tiiii – dijo la serpiente raptando tras él

Harry corrió hacia el dormitorio de sus padres, pero no los encontró ahí, así que debían estar en el despacho de su padre. Era común que su papi sacase a la rastra a su papá para que comiese o durmiese. Aunque tampoco era raro que en vacaciones su padre se escapara del trabajo para llevarlos a tomar helados o ver algún partido de la liga europea de Quidditch, de la que tanto él como su papá James eran fanáticos. Al llegar escucho como sus padres hablaban y le hizo una seña a Nagini para que no se moviese, fue entonces que escucho a su padre decir:

\- Harry nunca me va perdonar – dijo con pesar en la voz

\- ¿Qué es lo que no te voy a perdonar nunca, padre? – dijo entrando junto a la Nagini

Tom, James y la serpiente se miraron entre si presos de un creciente nerviosismo

\- ¿Y? – dijo Harry curioso – ¿Nadie me va decir nada?

\- ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? – dijo James cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho – mañana iremos a comprar tus libros para Hogwarts, Harry, y a ti te cuesta levantarte temprano

\- Pues si me duermo, llama a Draco para que me despierta con un besito y ya – dijo sonriendo

\- ¿Y por qué Draco te tendría que despertar con un beso? – Pregunto su padre con las cejas ligeramente alzadas por la curiosidad

\- Mira – dijo entregándole la carta que le acababa de llegar

\- ¿Le pediste al peli teñido que sea tu novio? – dijo James sorprendido tras leer rápidamente la carta al misma tiempo que su marido

\- Deja de llamarlo así, papi – protesto Harry cruzando los brazos también – siempre les dije que estaba enamorado de mi bello dragón, ¿Por qué te sorprendes?

\- Además no sé porque te molesta tanto, si después de todo, es un Gryffindor como tú – dijo Tom devolviéndole la carta a su hijo pero mirando a su esposo

\- Sí, pero es hijo de dos serpientes – protesto James

\- ¡Hey! – dijeron los dos Ryddle al mismo tiempo – Te recuerdo que Harry y yo somos Slytherin – termino el mayor

\- Y eso solo demuestra que nadie es perfecto – dijo James sonriendo – ni siquiera ustedes dos

En ese momento entro un elfo domestico haciendo una venia ante sus amos, para informarles que Remus estaba en la sala. James no necesito que le dijeran más y salió corriendo al encuentro de uno de sus mejores amigos

\- Siento que nunca estaré al nivel de ese par – dijo sonriendo Tom con resignación

\- Papá – dijo Harry – hay un tema que me gustaría tratar contigo antes de irme al colegio

\- Dime – dijo Tom con voz tranquila aunque con verdadero pánico por dentro, pues sabia de lo que su hijo quería hablar. Lord Voldemort

\- Es sobre la época del Señor Oscuro – dijo el joven

\- Hijo, ¿Cuándo te olvidaras de ese tema? – dijo con tono cansino

\- Ese ser, porque ni siquiera es un hombre, asesino mucha gente inocente – dijo Harry – debe ser castigado, papá

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no fue castigado? – dijo el Tom sorprendido

\- Porque no existe algún registro de que hubiese recibido el beso del dementor – dijo Harry rascándose el pelo – simplemente desapareció

\- Que no haya recibido el beso del dementor no significa que no haya sido castigado, o peor aún – dijo el Lord respirando hondo –, que no esté siendo castigado en este momento. Mejor vamos a ver a tus padrinos

Unos días después, al llegar al andén 9 ¾ de la estación de King Cross, lo primero que Harry hizo fue buscar una cabellera completamente rubia en medio de la multitud, cuando localizo una, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia ella y la abrazo por la espalda

\- Mi león precioso, ya llegue – dijo cerrando los ojos y escuchaba un carraspeo –, como te extrañaba – escucho otro carraspeo – No puedo creer que…

\- Harry – dijo Draco

\- Si mi hermoso, dragón – dijo el pelinegro besándole el cuello

\- No llevamos ni un día de novios, y ¿ya me estas engañando? – grito el rubio encolerizado

\- ¿De qué hab…? – pero al mirar a la persona a la que está abrazando de una manera tan posesiva nota que no es su novio

\- Hola Harry – le dijo sonriendo Luna Lovegood - ¿Qué tal tu verano? Hola Draco. Felicidades por su noviazgo. Hacen una linda pareja

\- Luna – la suelta como si le hubiese pasado la corriente – gracias. Lo siento – susurro mirando a su novio – pensé…

\- Y después dicen que somos nosotros, los Gryffindors, los impulsivos – dijo furioso el rubio – te mereces que… ¡espera que lleguemos a Hogwarts!

Y sin decir nada más se giró y subió al tren, siendo seguido muy de cerca por su torturado novio quien seguía buscando el perdón.

Unos pasos más allá James reía a carcajadas viendo como Sirius abrazaba a Remus por la espalda y le acariciaba su abultado vientre de cinco meses. Les había costado mucho trabajo que Remus volviese a quedar embarazado, incluso habían visitado a algunos medimagos. Teddy Black Lupin ya tenía quince años e iba a la casa roja, igual como lo habían hecho sus padres, y era parte de la nueva generación de Merodeadores, junto a Harry y a Draco. Al ser hijos únicos de dos grandes amigos, Harry y Teddy habían crecido viéndose casi a diario y viendo la gran amistad que existía entre sus padres, de hecho, Tom y James eran los padrinos de Teddy, así como Sirius y Remus lo eran de Harry, por lo que habían crecido casi casi como hermanos.

Lucius y Tom conversaban a pocos metros de un tema que al parecer no eran para nada del agrado del rubio, por los gestos que hacía a medida que la conversación avanzaba

\- ¿Estás seguro, Tom? – dijo Lucius tratando de tranquilizar a quien en otro tiempo fuera su amo

\- Completamente. Hace unos días, no aguanto más y me lo pregunto – dijo cerrando los ojos – quiere la cabeza de Voldemort y lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que no se va dar por vencido

\- Yo creo que solo lo hizo por exceso de tiempo libre nada más – dijo Severus de la mano de su esposo

\- Severus, ¿Podrías por una vez dejar de lado tu animadversión por James y pensar en lo grave de la situación? – dijo Tom molesto - ¿O te debo recordar que tu hijo es ahora novio del mío, y no sería nada raro que Harry le pidiese ayuda?

\- Draco no… – comenzó el pelinegro

\- ¿Es que acaso no conoces a tu propio hijo, Severus? – dijo Lucius un tanto alterado pero sin alzar la voz – si Harry le pide ayuda por supuesto que se la dará

\- ¿Pero cómo evitamos que sigan investigando? – dijo Severus preocupado

\- No lo haremos, Quejicus – dijo James acercándose con los esposos Black

\- ¿Es que de tanto volar ya te quedaste sin cerebro? – dijo sorprendido Severus – tu hijo está buscando al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, por si no te has dado cuenta y de paso está arrastrando a mi hijo. ¿sabes lo peligroso que es para nuestra familia…? – pero no continuo hablando ya que los menores se acercaron a despedirse

\- ¿Pasa algo malo, papá? – pregunto Draco curioso

\- En absoluto, dragón – dijo Lucius abrazándolo para desviar su atención – que te diviertas este año, nos veremos en navidad. Y recuerda… no puedes bajar tus notas

\- No te preocupes, tío Lucius, estudiaremos juntos todo el tiempo – dijo Harry sonriendo y atrayendo al Malfoy menor hacia él

\- Precisamente eso es lo que me preocupa – murmuro Lucius y Severus le dio un ligero empujón

\- Cuídate, hijo – dijo Severus abrazando a su hijo

\- Te escribiré cada semana, papi – promete Draco mientras le da un beso al pelinegro

\- No quiero saber que te metes en líos la primera semana – dijo James Ryddle abrazando a su vástago al tiempo que le besa la frente

\- Ni que fuera Gryffindor – dijo riendo bajo mientras todos los leones presentes protestaban

Los adolescentes subieron al tren que minutos más tarde salía rumbo al colegio. Tom Riddle respiro hondo, pues algo en su interior le decía que ese año su hijo demostraría que no era ni Riddle, ni Potter, como muchos lo calificaban por su apariencia física o su comportamiento, Harry era la combinación perfecta de James y de él, y ese detalle lo convertía en un ser casi tan peligroso como el propio Lord Voldemort


	3. MERODEADOR SLYTHERIN HASTA LA MEDULA

Al casarse, James se había empeñado que Tom estuviera al frente del consorcio de su familia, dado que él había optado ser auror y su padre no había puesto objeción. Por lo cual, normalmente después de dejar a su hijo en la estación de King's Kross, Tom se iba al edificio donde estaban las oficinas del conglomerado de empresas que manejaba bajo el nombre "R.P. Association", mientras que James se iba al departamento de aurores para seguir con las investigaciones en el caso en el que estaba asignado con Sirius.

Estaban bebiendo un poco de café, mientras Sirius no dejaba de parlotear sobre las vacaciones a las que iría con Remus el siguiente fin de semana. Hacía días que ninguno dejaba de hablar de su tan soñado viaje por el Caribe, aunque Remus ya le había hecho hacer el juramento inquebrantable a su amadísimo esposo de que no miraría a ningún hombre, mujer, ente o animal que se cruzara en su camino. Y no es que no confiara en él, solo… es que no olvidaba con quien se había casado.

\- Toc toc – dijo Sirius – ¿hay alguien ahí?

\- Perdón – dijo James sonriendo – es solo que hace días… ¿Sirius, si quisieras investigar algo, pero no pudiese venir al ministerio, donde irías?

\- Eso es fácil – dijo Sirius sonriendo – iría a la sección de libros prohibidos de Hogwarts. Recuerdo que más de una vez la visitamos para que hacerle a Snivellus alguna broma.

\- Si – dijo James con desgano –, pero para eso necesitarías u… ¡Maldición! – dijo James poniéndose de pie – ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! por favor contacte inmediatamente con Tom y dile que me alcance en casa. ¡Maldición! – dijo desapareciendo en la zona de aparición

Al llegar a su casa, prácticamente voló hacia su dormitorio invocando un Accio, al no conseguir lo que buscaba empezó hacerlo manualmente, para después seguir en el ático sin dejar de maldecir ni un momento, ni de decir que su marido lo iba descuartizar en cuanto lo viese. Fue así que Tom lo encontró minutos después

\- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Tom alarmado – Sirius me dijo que estabas muy alarmado por algo de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de…

\- Mi capa no está – interrumpió James mirándolo fijamente pero de una manera angustiada

\- ¿Me mandaste llamar por que no encuentras tu capa de invisibilidad? – dijo con incredulidad – te amo mucho James, pero…

\- ¡Harry se la llevo! – grito James presa del más grande de los nerviosismo

\- Bueno, ya era tiempo que la heredara – dijo Tom encogiendo los hombros – no ibas a pretender que tu hijo no siguiera tus pasos. Honestamente pensé que no iba a ocurrir por el carácter de Harry, pero por lo visto los merodeadores van resurgir de las cenizas – concluyo sonriendo

\- ¡Harry quiere ir a la sección prohibida para descubrir quién es Lord Voldemort! – dijo James ahora aterrado, mientras la sonrisa de Tom se borraba completamente para pasar a ser presa de la más grande de las desesperaciones

El viaje en el tren estaba siendo tranquilo. Harry como de costumbre había comprado todo lo que había en el carrito de dulces y lo había compartido con sus amigos. Las ranas de chocolates fueron acaparadas por Neville, Ron y Pansy, mientras que tanto Draco como Harry optaron por las grageas de todos los sabores de Bartie Bott, por lo que se pasaron el viaje riendo de los sabores que les salían como ser cera de oído, moco de troll, calabaza, manzana, salmón, lombriz de tierra, jerez, menta y miel entre otros, logrando sacar carcajadas de todos los presentes. Hermione como de costumbre iba concentrada en su "lectura ligera" de dos mil páginas que titulaba "La Muerte del Tenebroso", mientras luna miraba con interés otro libro sobre los Torsposoplos en aguas dulce

Sin que nadie lo viese, Harry deslizó su mano hasta tomar la de su novio que se puso más rojo que un tomate pero no aparto la suya, y por el contrario la apretó suavemente. El moreno sonrió ante la imagen, que su novio le mostraba

\- Draco, ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto Ron algo preocupado al ver el rostro de su amigo como un ciruelo

\- Si, no es nada – dijo este tímidamente

\- Vamos Malfoy – dijo Pansy con simpleza – todos aquí sabemos que es porque Harry te tiene de la mano porque ya aceptaste ser su novio

\- Yo… – dice Draco mas rojo aun

\- ¿Celosa? – dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- Decepcionada es la palabra mas adecuada, Harry – dijo esta restándole importancia

\- ¿Y por que decepcionada es la palabra mas adecuada? – dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño

\- Lo que pasa es que Pansy aposto 50 galeones que se harían novios antes de la primera semana de clase – dijo Theo sonriendo

\- Felicidades Pansy – dijo Harry – espero que al menos nos lleguen unos chocolates de agradecimiento

\- Difícil por mi parte – dijo la nombrada razón por lo que la pareja se miro sorprendida – yo perdí – dijo con pesar la joven

\- Neville y Blaise dijeron que ustedes se harían novios antes de llegar a King Croos esta mañana. Por lo tanto ellos ganaron esta vez -dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista de su libro

\- ¿Hubo mas apuestas sobre nosotros? – dijo Draco sorprendido

\- Por supuesto – dijo la peli castaña ahora si mirándolos – la de mil galeones que la gane yo

\- ¿Mil galeones? – dijeron Harry y Draco al mismo tiempo con asombro

\- Es que no me creyeron que estaban enamorados – dijo Hermione encogiendo los hombros

Al llegar al Gran Salón, como cada año, los esperaba un gran banquete. Desde su mesa, Harry no perdía detalle de como su novio reía con su primo Teddy. El no era celoso, para nada, por lo que nadie se debía preocupar por el hecho de que en ese momento sintiera unos deseos casi irrefrenable dé lanzarle mil y un hechizo a su primo, algunos aprendidos de su papá James, otros de sus tíos, otros de Hermione, ni tampoco los que había encontrado en el sótano de su casa. El mismo lugar donde había encontrado esa maravilla que tenia escondida en el fondo de su baúl. Su papá James le había contado maravillas de su época de estudiante y de las veces que la capa lo había salvado. Aunque claro, su padre Tom había dejado muy claro que no la tendría hasta que fuese responsable. A él no se le ocurría mejor manera de demostrar cuan responsable era que encontrar al monstruo de Lord Voldemort y entregarlo a las autoridades para que reciba el beso del dementor

Ron miro como su mejor amigo tenia la mirada fija en la mesa de los leones, siguió con su vista la de su amigo y lo entendió todo. Harry había estado completamente enamorado de Malfoy desde siempre y ahora este coqueteaba descaradamente con su primo. El pelirrojo estaba a punto de decirle a su mejor amigo que ignorara esas muestras de cariño, pero cuando volcó se dio cuenta que este ya se había levantado y caminaba hacia la mesa de la pareja. Por lo que corrió para evitar un desastre. Casi choca contra la espalda de Harry, pero se detuvo a tiempo diciendo:

\- ¡Chicos! ¿Qué tal estuvo el verano?

\- Aburrido – dijo Teddy con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia – solo sobreviví por la fe que tenia en volver a ver a mis amigos – termino mientras abrazaba al rubio por los hombros

\- Teddy o quitas tu mano de ahí o quito tu brazo de tu cuerpo – dijo Harry con algo muy parecido a un siseo

Grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar una gran carcajada de parte de su primo mientras sacudía su melena castaña

\- En verdad que las serpientes son posesivas – dijo al mejor estilo Sirius Black.

\- No querrás averiguar cuanto, Black

\- Vamos Harry, sabes que yo nunca te haría eso – dijo Teddy tomando una manzana y separándose de Draco – mejor dinos que te traes entre manos.

\- No se ha que te refieres – dijo Harry sentándose junto a Draco y sirviéndose jugo mientras abrazaba al rubio

\- Si, claro – dijo el castaño – si no me quieres decir no hay problema. Pero lo averiguare. Soy un merodeador.

\- Yo también soy un merodeador y además… soy un Slytherin – clavo su mirada en él – sé cubrir mis huellas

\- Te creo. Para traer la capa de tío James en tu baúl sin que él no haya incendiado Hogwarts… – dijo Teddy

\- Todavía no canten victoria – dijo Neville señalando hacia la puerta principal

\- Por Merlín – susurro Harry

\- De esta ni tu padre te salvara – dijo Theo con una sonrisa de diversión, mientras Harry sumía su cabeza en sus hombros

Tom y James Riddel entraron casi corriendo en el gran comedor y se acercaron a la mesa de los profesores. Saludaron a los maestros e intercambiaron unas palabras con el director, con el cual salieron con rumbo al despacho de este ultimo

\- Maldición – dijo Harry – Nos vemos a las diez de la noche donde siempre y les cuento todo – dijo alejándose a toda velocidad

Si quería saber la verdad de la muerte de Lord Voldemort, no debía bajo ningún motivo dejar que su padre recuperase la capa de invisibilidad


	4. Los Caramelos de James

James Potter de Riddel ya no podía mas con los nervios en la oficina del director mientras su esposo le explicaba la situación al viejo mago, mientras él no dejaba de comer los caramelos de limón. ¿Cómo es que él siendo uno de los mejores aurores del Reino Unido no había anticipado la situación? Y ahora ese… ¡merodeador! que tenía por hijo tenía la capa de invisibilidad. No quería ni pensar en lo que Harry podría hacer con ella, sin contar que podría perderla y era una herencia familiar muy valiosa, no tanto por lo rara, o mejor dicho, única que era, si no por las travesuras que había logrado hacer con Sirius, Remus y…, no, mejor ni acordarse de… esa rata.

Cuando el director entendió finalmente la situación mando llamar al joven. Minutos después tocaban a su puerta

\- Pase – dijo mientras Tom tomaba la mano de su esposo quien era visiblemente el más nervioso. Harry entro y saludo respetuosamente – Harry, pasa mi muchacho, pasa. Hay un pequeño malentendido que debemos aclarar.

\- Buenas noches señor, padres – dijo el joven

\- Padre un cuerno – dijo James nervioso y molesto a la vez – devuélveme la capa en este instante

\- No sé de qué hablas, papi – dijo Harry con su mayor cara de inocencia cosa que había aprendido de el mismo merodeador – no sé dónde está tu capa de invisibilidad

\- Aja – grito James señalándolo – esa es prueba de que fuiste tú. ¿Cómo sabias que era la de invisibilidad de la que hablaba?

¡Maldición! Pensó Harry bajando el rostro, tenía que cambiar la situación a su favor ya. Cuando un momento después levanto el rostro sonriente, el color abandono totalmente el rostro de sus padres. Todos en la habitación eran consiente de que Harry Potter Riddel le había ganado la partida a sus padres

\- Estamos entrando al otoño, papi, ¿para que vas a querer tú una capa si no es la de invisibilidad? – dijo el joven encogiendo sus hombros

\- Devuélvemela en este momento – exigió con voz severa

\- ¡Dije que no la tengo! – dijo también con voz desafiante

\- Harry, no entiendes la gravedad de la situación – dijo James nervioso

\- ¿Qué situación? – respondió Harry encogiendo los hombros

\- Te estas metiendo en cosas que no entiendes – dijo James cerrando los ojos

\- Si me dices que cosas son esas, las voy a entender – dijo Harry encogiendo los hombros

\- Tienes quince años, hijo, y quieres ir detrás de un asesino – dijo James angustiado

\- Entonces si está vivo – dijo Harry con voz triunfante

\- No dije eso – dijo James pasándose las manos por la cara

\- Claro que si. Eso abre la pregunta ¿Por qué el ministerio no busca a ese asesino? – dijo Harry mas triunfante que nunca

\- Basta – dijo Tom con una voz que solo denotaba autoridad – muy bien Harry, tú ganaste esta vez. Te puedes quedar con la capa e investigar lo que quieras

\- ¡Tom! – dijo un James totalmente sorprendido y mientras la sonrisa de Harry se a ancha a niveles insospechados – tenemos que hablarlo…

\- Solo quiero que me prometas…, no, que me jures una cosa – continuo Tom ignorando a su esposo, Harry solo asiente emocionado y él coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo – no importa lo que descubras, nada, escúchame bien Harry, nada, te hará irte contra alguien que no sea Voldemort

\- El tenia seguidores que aun esperan su regreso… – comenzó a protestar el joven

\- Solo puedes irte contra él – dijo cortando la protesta airada – los mortifagos, así como los demás, quedan fuera

\- Por favor Tom… – suplico James con lagrimas en los ojos

\- ¿Acaso mi papá era mortífago y por eso no quieres que vaya contra nadie más? – dijo curioso el joven entrecerrando los ojos

\- No Harry – le dijo acariciándole el rostro con dulzura – él no era mortifago. Tú papá siempre fue del bando de la luz

\- ¡Entonces eras tú! – dijo sorprendido dando un paso hacia atrás - ¡Tú eras un mortifago o… Voldemort!

\- Eso… mi niño, es algo que tendrás que averiguar tú mismo – acercándose nuevamente y besándole la frente –. Ahora ve a clase, tu papi y yo debemos conversar con el director sobre tu rendimiento. Porque desde ya te lo advierto Harry, te puedes quedar con la capa e investigar lo que quieras, pero tus notas no pueden bajar ¿está claro?

\- Si padre – dijo el joven antes de despedirse y salir

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto James con la voz cortada – ¿Por qué? ¿No te da cuenta de lo que pasara cuando descubra la verdad?

\- Lo hará tarde o temprano – dijo sentándose con la cabeza baja –, es tu hijo. Es curioso y con un alto sentido de lo correcto

\- ¡También es tu hijo! – alzo la voz James

\- Exacto – dijo el director por primera vez –, no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente. Tom siempre ha logrado aquello que se ha propuesto. Harry es una combinación perfecta de ustedes dos

\- Para desgracia de Voldemort – dijo Tom con un suspiro

\- ¿Pretenden que me quede con los brazos cruzados mientras mi familia se quiebra en mil pedazos? – alzo más la voz James

\- Albus…, necesito un nuevo favor de tu parte – dijo Tom poniéndose de pie

\- Dime muchacho – contesto este – lo que quieras, lo que quieras

\- El día que Harry lo descubra todo… mátame – dijo Tom con voz firme pero cerrando los ojos

\- ¿Qué? ¿estás loco? – dijo James ya fuera de si - ¿Y yo? ¿y Harry?

\- El día que Harry averigüe quien es el Señor Oscuro me va odiar y no quiero vivir con eso. No podre, mi amor – susurro Tom

\- Encontraremos la manera de que Harry entienda que el Señor Oscuro ya no existe – dijo Albus –. No te adelantes a las cosas Tom

\- ¿Y si no lo entiende? – dijo mientras James se abrazaba a él

Draco leía un libro a la orilla del lago cuanto sintió que le besaban el cuello, por lo que sonrió.

\- Veo que sobreviviste a la furia del tío James

\- Por favor – suplico Harry haciendo gestos con el rostro – ya deja de llamarlo así. Haces ver esto como algo incestuoso

\- Pues a mí no me importa si esto es incestuoso – dijo Draco girándose para abrazarlo y besarlo suavemente

\- Te amo tanto – susurro Harry mientras le acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja

\- Para amarlo se debe estar vivo, y si no lo suelta en este momento dejara de estarlo en unos segundos señor Riddle – siseo una voz detrás de ellos de manera atemorizante

\- Severus – dijo Harry con una sonrisa que sin lugar a duda reflejaba la combinación de sus dos herencia que solo se resumía en una palabra, problemas – ¿o debo decir… suegro?

\- No se atreva Riddel – amenazo Severus mientras su hijo se ponía nervioso

\- Pero es eso ¿no? – dijo Harry mientras Draco se ponía mas nervioso – digo, es el papá de mi novio

\- Aquí soy su maestro – siseo bajo el mayor

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema que yo abrase a mi novio? – dijo Harry con una sonrisa de superioridad

\- Da mal ejemplo a los alumnos menores – dijo Severus procurando recordar quien era el padre del menor y no perder la paciencia

\- Yo no veo ninguno por aquí – dijo Harry mirando hacia todos lados

\- Harry deja de pelear con mi papá – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie – y tu papá, sabes perfectamente que Harry es mi novio y podemos besarnos a gusto

\- En resumidas cuentas – dijo Harry sonriendo – beso bien – Draco hace una mueca y ambos Slytherin lo miran fijamente – ¿Debo interpretar ese gesto como…?

\- Tengo clase – dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie para irse deprisa

\- Tiene mucho que explicar su hijo, profesor – dijo Harry con la vista fija en la figura de su novio que se alejaba

\- Lo mismo que usted señor Riddel

\- ¿Yo? – dijo Harry realmente sorprendido

\- Si, tú, cría de basilisco – dijo Severus. Y ese fue el detonante para que Harry supiera que estaba en problemas. Su tío solo lo llamaba así cuando hacia una travesura de las buenas y lo iba a regañar – Tus padres ya me contaron tu nueva ocurrencia. Por Merlín, Harry, ¿eres consciente de lo que puedes provocar?

\- ¿Por qué nadie puede ver mi punto? – protesto Harry – ese hombre desapareció de la noche a la mañana. ¿No se les hace extraño? ¿Por qué el ministerio no investigo? ¿y si solo está buscando el momento oportuno para volver a atacar?

\- Ese es precisamente el punto, tú no tienes un punto real. Voldemort no volverá, Harry. Tu papi James lo venció, lo derroto – intenta razonar el mayor – no va volver. Te lo aseguro

\- ¿Y su cuerpo? – insistió Harry

\- Fue destruido – dijo el profesor

\- ¿Hay alguna prueba? – pregunto Harry

\- ¿No es suficiente prueba mi palabra y la de tus padres? – dijo el maestro en un tono suave

\- No es eso. No lo entenderías. Es que… – pero fue interrumpido por unos gritos que provenían de un lugar no muy lejano

\- Luego deberemos seguir esta conversación – dijo Severus con pesar ya que estuvo a punto de descubrir la verdad tras la búsqueda de Harry, pero hubiese sido extraño si no iba a ver el problema que se escuchaba. Se alejó unos pasos y lo miro nuevamente – Harry… – el joven lo miro – mi niño, no remuevas viejas heridas. Voldemort está acabo totalmente y no existe ninguna posibilidad de que regrese. Te lo aseguro – luego se fue.

Después de la visita de los Riddel, Albus trabajaba en su despacho leyendo algunos informes, cuando su chimenea crepito pidiendo permiso para darle paso a alguien. El director dio su autorización y de entre las llamas vio pasar a James Potter que le sonreía de la misma manera que cuando hacia alguna travesura en sus épocas de estudiantes y quería librarse de un castigo.

\- ¡James! – dijo Albus sonriendo – dos visitas a mi oficina el mismo día me recuerdan tus días de estudiantes. ¿Acaso sientes nostalgia?

\- No tanto así – dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba – pero… – dijo mirando de reojo el recipiente donde estaban sus preciados caramelos de limón

El día había sido extremadamente agotador para Tom Riddel. Despedir a su amado hijo que iba a su nuevo año de Hogwarts, su curiosidad natural, su testarudez sumadas a la gran cantidad de trabajo y juntas que tenía en el despacho habían terminado dejándolo exhausto, lo único que quería en ese momento era darse un baño y acostarse, ni siquiera tenía hambre, por lo que al salir de la chimenea fue directo a su habitación, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver enormes cajas esparcidas por toda la habitación, algunas estaban selladas, otras a la mitad y otras totalmente vacías. James estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas recogida en la posición de la flor del Loto muy concentrado comiendo los caramelos

\- ¿Qué paso aquí? – dijo Tom sorprendido

\- Cielo, ¿Qué tal tu día? – dijo James abriendo otra caja

\- James, cariño, ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo respirando hondo

\- Se me antojaron algunos caramelos de limón – dijo este degustando un nuevo dulce

\- ¿Solo algunos? – dijo inspeccionado la habitación

\- ¡Es tu culpa! – dijo James poniéndose de pie sin soltar su caja de caramelos

\- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Tom sorprendido - ¿Cómo puede ser… - mirando nuevamente a su alrededor – esto… mi culpa?

\- ¡Tú! – dijo señalando a su marido – ¡todo es tu culpa! Tú le autorizaste a Harry que investigara a Lord Voldemort y me provocaste un ataque de ansiedad – volviendo a comer otro caramelo

\- No tuve otra alternativa – dijo Tom alzando las manos al cielo

\- Pues yo tampoco tengo otra alternativa que mandarte a dormir a la sala

\- ¿Qué? – exclamo el ex señor oscuro con auténtica perplejidad

\- ¡Lo que escuchaste Tom Riddel! – dijo empujándolo para que saliera de la habitación – estas castigado

\- Pero el sofá me produce dolores en la espalda, lo sabes – protesto Tom

\- Uy, que pena me da – dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara –. Que descanse señor Riddel

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! – dijo Tom sorprendido frente a la puerta cerrada – me corrió de mi propia habitación

\- Noooo sooollllooo deee ahiiii – dijo Nagini con un siseo en el que se distinguia claramente su sonrisa

\- ¿Aaaa quuuuéééé teee reeefffiiieeerrreeesss? – pregunto intrigado el Lord

\- Yaaaa llloooo veeeeraaa – siseo ella alejándose – quuueee deeessscanseeee miiiii seeeñññooorrr, sssiii puueeedddee

Una hora después un iracundo Tom Riddel se acostaba en el sofá de la sala de su mansión, dado que no puedo entrar a ninguna habitación, ni siquiera a su despacho o a la cocina, por lo que los elfos le trajeron su cena hasta ese lugar. Al menos había podido robarle algunos caramelos a su esposo. Pero cuando quiso comerlos acostado en el sofá estos desaparecieron mientras escucho la inconfundible voz de su esposo que decía furioso:

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a robarte mis caramelos? ¿ese es el tipo de ejemplo que quieres darle a nuestro hijo? Porque el hecho que no este no significa que no sea nuestra obligación darle buenos ejemplos

Tom miro hacia todos lados buscando a su esposo pero solo encontró el ciervo que era el patronus de este. Respiro hondo y cerró los ojos sabiendo que iba a ser una larga, muy larga noche. Pero, bueno, se lo había ganado por haber hecho enojar a un merodeador. Eso solo demostraba una vez más que ni siquiera Lord Voldemort podía contra James Potter de Riddel


	5. El Mapa del Merodeador

El primer día de clases por fin había terminado y los alumnos estaban dispersos por diferentes lugares del colegio. Todo había salido genial, la noche anterior, sus padres le habían dado la autorización para que buscara pistas sobre la desaparición de Voldemort y, a pesar de las protestas de James, había conseguido quedarse con la capa de invisibilidad y el Mapa del Merodeador. Este había llegado a sus manos durante las vacaciones de su segundo año, cuando su primo Teddy había descubierto esa joya que les mostraba todos los rincones de Hogwarts, pero Remus había puesto el grito al cielo, alegando que era algo peligroso que no podía estar en manos de, según sus palabras, una bola de mocosos que solo buscaban meterse en más problemas de los que un adulto responsable los podía sacar. Obviamente, para su padre Tom, ese adulto responsable definitivamente no era su padrino, Sirius Black, pero no lo decía, porque su papá lo mataría. Sin embargo, y por una jugada del destino, Teddy había logrado salvar el mapa entregándoselos a los gemelos Weasley, quienes lo guardarían por él hasta que la tormenta pasase. Y tras jurarle a su papi Remus por todos sus antepasados de los que se logró acordar milagrosamente en ese momento, Remus le había creído que él no lo tenía y había dejado en paz, diciendo que buscaría el mapa en su casa.

Una vez que eso había ocurrido finalmente, los gemelos se lo habían devuelto, con la condición de prestárselo de vez en cuando. Teddy no había puesto objeción en ello, por lo que muchas veces él les había ayudado en sus bromas, solo para matar el tiempo, y otras también se les habían unido la nueva generación de Merodeadores en su totalidad

Ahora, en la seguridad que le brindaba la biblioteca, Harry y Teddy pusieron a sus amigos al tanto de sus últimos logros

-No puedo creer que lo lograste Harry – dijo Ron totalmente sorprendido

-Lo que yo no puedo creer es que hubiese sobrevivido al tío James y a mi papi – dijo Draco con una carcajada

-Y yo ya te dije que dejes de llamarlo tío, lo haces ver incestuoso – dijo Harry haciendo gestos de repugnancia, mientras abraza a su novio

-Lo importante es que ya tenemos permiso de hacer la búsqueda – dijo Hermione sacando unos libros de su mochila –. Estuve haciendo algunas investigaciones y al parecer el Señor Oscuro era descendiente de Salazar Slythering, – abriendo el libro – por lo que era capaz de hablar con las serpientes y controlaba una criatura que el propio Salazar escondió dentro del castillo

-Harry y su padre descienden directamente de Slythering – dijo Ron pensativo – quizás por esa razón no quieren que investigue

-¡Eso es Ron! – dijo Draco ansioso de vivir una aventura al lado de su novio y sus amigos – Tú desciendes de Salazar – miro a su novio – Si existe esa criatura en el castillo deberá obedecerte y decirte quien era Voldemort

-¿Pero dónde lo encontramos? – dijo Neville exhalando. Hacía días estaba más distraído de costumbre y se ponía nervioso cada vez que Theodore Nott se acercaba a él, por lo que le estaba costando horrores concentrarse al león ya que estaba sentado justo a su lado

-¡En el mapa! – dijo Teddy de repente con una sonrisa radiante – ahora vengo

Corrió hacia las escaleras y bajo hasta las mazmorras, tras decir la contraseña, "Dulce de Leche", entro a la sala común de su casa, siguió directo hasta su habitación y busco en su baúl. Una vez encontró aquel regalo de sus amigos volvió a la misma velocidad a la biblioteca preguntándose si no sería conveniente invitar a los gemelos a esa aventura.

-Esto nos ayudara a movernos dentro del castillo sin que nos descubran – dijo colocando el mapa sobre la mesa

-¿Qué es eso? – dijo Blaise sorprendido

-La pregunta correcta seria – dijo Hermione frunciendo las cejas – ¿Es legal eso?

-No sé si se legal, pero sí muy útil – dijo Harry señalando el mapa con su varita diciendo: – "Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas"

-Esto, chicos, es nuestro pasaporte para vagar por el castillo a nuestras anchas – dijo Teddy sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras el mapa aparecía la leyenda: "Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, los proveedores de ayuda mágica a los traviesos, se enorgullecen en presentar el Mapa del Merodeador", – ahora si lográramos hacer una copia para cada uno… – concluyo como si hablase consigo mismo

-¿Cómo funciona? – pregunto Draco con real curiosidad

-Cada motita muestra la ubicación exacta de las personas que están dentro del colegio – dijo Harry

-Nos ayudaría a saber dónde buscar sin ser detectados – dijo Ron

-Tal vez… – dijo Hermione tomando cuidadosamente el mapa para examinarlo – si pudiéramos…

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo Hermione? – le pregunto Draco sonriendo también examinando el mapa

-Se ve que es un pergamino muy antiguo. – dijo Hermione – tenemos que hacerlo sin dañar su magia. Quizás en la biblioteca haya algún hechizo

-Yo te puedo ayudar a buscar – dijo inmediatamente Teddy, por lo que todos lo miraron con suspicacia - ¿Qué? ¡Me gusta leer! – se defendió por el castaño

-Mejor lo haremos Neville y yo – dijo Theo, por lo que el nombrado se sonrojo pero asintió

-Los demás nos turnaremos para usarlo y averiguar donde escondió Salazar la criatura – dijo Harry

-¿Qué será? – dijo Ron frunciendo las cejas, gesto que lo hizo ver más adorable aun ante los ojos de Blaise Zabini

Un mes y medio después de aquella reunión, y tras una exhaustiva búsqueda, los merodeadores estaban reunidos a la orilla del lago aventándole piedras al calamar gigante.

-¿Dónde se metió ese par que aún no llega? – dijo molesto Harry. No es que dudara del gran amor que Draco le tenía pero no podía evitar sentir celos de Greanger. En el último mes su novio había pasado más tiempo con su compañera de casa que con él

-No deben demorar – dijo Neville mientras leía un libro sentado apoyado en un árbol, con Theo acostado en la hierba y la cabeza de este en sus piernas

-¡Cómo no es tu novio al que prácticamente no ves hace quince días! – dijo Harry caminando de un lado a otro

-Que exagerado Harry – dijo Blaise sonriendo –, lo has visto en las comidas

-Y en las clases de Herbología – dijo Theo

-Tampoco te olvides de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – acoto Ron

-Esa no cuenta – dijo Neville sonriendo mientras volcaba la hoja del libro – Snape lo tiene totalmente vigilado, al grado que se sientan en extremos diferentes del aula

-¡Ya cállense! – dijo Harry fuera de si

-Señor Black – dijo de repente la voz de Snape detrás de ellos, dándole a todos un susto de muerte – el director lo manda llamar a su oficina

-¿A mí? – dijo sorprendido – si aún no hemos pasado Pociones, por lo tanto los calderos… – susurro

-¿Cómo dijo? – pregunto el profesor intrigado

-Nada señor – dijo este sonriendo – ¿Cómo para que sería?

-Él en persona se lo dirá – respondió el profesor –. Señor Potter ¿Dónde está el señor Malfoy? – dijo Severus mirando a su alrededor y frunciendo el ceño

-Estudiando – dijo Harry sin pensar

-¿Solo? – pregunto Severus sorprendido – ¿Y la señorita Greanger?

-En realidad fueron juntos a sacar un libro de la biblioteca – dijo Theo para salvar a su amigo

-¿Y por qué no fue con ellos? – dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-Porque el hecho de ser novios no significa que no tengamos una vida independiente – dijo el rubio llegando sorpresivamente y parándose entre Harry y Teddy, a quien disimuladamente le entrego algo. Este lo guardo sin que el maestro se percatase de nada

-Camine señor Black – ordeno Severus fulminando a su hijo con la mirada y ambos se marcharon

-¿Qué paso? – dijo Blaise una vez el profesor y su compañero se fueron

Albus Dumbledore sonreía mirando a dos de sus alumnos favoritos sentados frente a él. James y Remus no se podían explicar cómo dos aprendices de merodeadores podían haber engañado a un experimentado auror y un prestigioso profesor de la universidad mágica

Alguien llamo a la puerta, por lo que el director dio su orden para que pasara, Harry Riddle y Teddy Black entraron al despacho:

-Papi – dijo Harry sorprendido - ¡Qué gusto encontrarte aquí!

-Papá – dijo Teddy sonriendo – apenas una semana fuera ¿y ya me extrañaste? Dime que me trajiste esos pastelillos que…

-¡Cállense! – ordeno Remus

-¡Los dos! – completo James apenas vi las intenciones de los adolescentes de volver hablar

-Entrégame ese mapa en este momento Teddy Phineas John Balck Lupin – dijo Remus con total autoridad y en cada nombre el nombrado encogía mas los hombros apretando los ojos – o si no le diré a tu padre que no te llevemos en las vacaciones de navidad al castillo de Transilvania

-¿Qué? ¿vacaciones en el castillo de Transilvania? – dijo Teddy sorprendido

-Con autorización para deambular irrestrictamente por él de noche – dijo Remus cruzando los brazos

-¿Irrestrictamente? – dijo el Gryffindor casi llorando – ¿de noche? ¿Me lo juras? – Remus asiente – papi, por piedad ¡llévame! ¡llévame! – suplico arrodillándose

-El mapa – dijo estirando la mano

-¿Qué? – dijo Teddy sorprendido – ¿Qu…é Qu…é Qu…é ma… ma…pa?

-El mapa del Merodeador – dijo con voz firme

-Yo… – miro a su mejor amigo que negaba suplicante con la cabeza – ¡Harry, es el castillo de Transilvania! – dijo casi llorando

-¡Y yo tu mejor amigo! – dijo Harry con ofendida

-Teddy decide ¿el mapa o el castillo de Transilvania? – dijo Remus triunfante pero tajante

-Perdóname primo – dijo Teddy entregándoselo a su padre

-Hiciste lo correcto hijo – dijo Remus mirando fijamente a su hijo

-¡Traidor! – le dijo Harry furioso

-Y en cuanto al viaje – dijo Remus – desgraciadamente tú no podrás ir – Teddy se sorprendió - ¡porque estas castigado!

-Me alegro – dijo Harry furioso – ¡Traidor!

-Confié en ti papi – dijo Teddy con lágrimas en los ojos

-Eso te enseñara a hacer lo correcto desde el principio – dijo el hombre lobo – y definitivamente robar no lo es

-Pero… pero… - susurro el muchacho

-Señor Riddel, señor Black – dijo el director – se pueden retirar

Ambos jóvenes salieron sin decir ni una sola palabra en una clara atmosfera de discrepancia entre ellos. James y Remus se miraron sabiendo que esa pequeña pelea, mas no tener el Mapa del Merodeador iba a ser un golpe muy duro para sus pequeñas crías de serpiente y león, pero todo sea por la paz del mundo mágico y, sobretodo, de sus familias

Ambos jóvenes después de la pelea, habían tomado rutas diferentes pera ir al baño de Myrtle la Llorona. Llegaron al mismo tiempo al lugar, y al verse rompieron en carcajada. Se abrazaron y entraron para encontrarse con sus demás compañeros Merodeadores

-¿Todo salió según el plan? – Pregunto Hermione tras que los vio entrar

-¡A pedir de boca! – dijeron ambos amigos

-Mi tío Remus se llevó el mapa sin sospechar nada – dijo Harry sonriendo

-¡Genial! – dijo Draco – aquí tienen sus copias – entregándole a los recién llegados réplicas exactas del pergamino que acababan de entregar en la oficina del director

Todos se miraron entre si y sonrieron con malicia. Apuntaron con sus varitas a su mapa y dijeron al mismo tiempo: "Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas" al instante los mapas se mostraron tal como lo hacía el original.

-¡Maravilloso! – dijo Ron

-¡Se ve todo! – dijo Neville maravillado

-¿Dónde estará lo que buscamos? – dijo Blaise con la vista fija en el mapa, al igual que sus compañeros

-Ay, tanta ida y venida ya me dio sed – dijo Teddy. Se acercó al lavado y abrió el grifo, cuando se iba agachar para beber agua se percató de que a un lado de este había una minúscula serpiente – ¿Qué es esto? – dijo con curiosidad llamando la atención de sus compañeros

-Parece… una serpiente – dijo Theo examinando el alto relieve

-¿Pero para…? – dijo Draco

-Harry – dijo Hermione emocionada – tú eres un hablante de parsel. Pídele que se abra

-Si. Hazlo – lo animaron todos

-¿Será? – dijo Harry examinando – ¡Aaaabbbrrrreeettteee!

Todo empezó a sonar como un siseo lejano que poco a poco se fue haciendo más fuerte. De repente el lavado se abrió en dos y apareció una escalera que descendía por un lugar oscuro que parecía húmedo y peligroso

-¿Dónde llevara esto? – pregunto Neville nervioso

-Pues, si no bajamos no lo sabremos – dijo Teddy agarrando la mano de Hermione sorpresivamente y comenzando a bajar

-¿Vamos? – dijo Harry sonriéndole a Draco y cediéndole el paso, por lo que este se sonrojo comenzando a caminar

-¡Ahí debe haber ratas! – dijo Ron nervioso mirando hacia abajo

-Ron y yo nos quedaremos – dijo Blaise mirando hacia abajo – para cuidar que nada venga

-Yo también me quedare – dijo Neville –. Con lo torpe que soy, solo voy a hacer un desastre y no voy a ayudar en nada

-Nosotros les ayudaremos – dijo Theo.

La aventura apenas empezaba para la nueva generación de Merodeadores


	6. La camara de los secretos

Tras pasar por el lavado, bajaron de manera lenta por la escalera mientras se iluminaban con sus varitas. La escalera era tipo caracol y estaba muy resbalosa, sin contar el hedor que se sentía en el ambiente. Al mirar hacia abajo notaron que había una especie de piel. Hermione se inclinó a inspeccionar de que se trataba, pero cuando se percató de lo que se trataba segundos después, no pudo reprimir un grito mientras daba un paso hacia atrás chocando con alguien, que detuvo su caída cuando la abrazo aferrándola a su cuerpo

\- ¿Qué es eso? - dijo Teddy sorprendido, que era con quien había chocado la muchacha

\- Parece... - dijo Harry iluminando con su varita - piel de serpiente, pero...

\- ¡Es enorme! - dijo Draco sorprendido - no se me ocurre pensar en una de esta tamaño

\- ¿Nunca has escuchado del tamaño de los basiliscos? - dijo la única chica del grupo con voz tan sombría que le helo la sangre a todos

\- Necesito regresar - dijo Teddy con voz nerviosa - creo que olvide mi valor Gryffindor haya arriba. Voy por él

\- Me hubiese gustado grabar eso con una grabadora muggle para que lo escuchase mi padrino Sirius - dijo Harry sonriendo

\- Merlín, Harry - dijo Teddy asustado - ¿quieres que me deshereden? ¿acaso no te das cuenta que es muy capaz?

Caminaron por varios minutos, hasta llegar a la entrada de una sala amplia que tenía al otro extremo, otra entrada que era bloqueada por una especie de compuerta circular que tenía por seguro siete pequeñas serpientes que salían del centro y se extendían hacia el costado derecho, sirviendo como una especie de cerrojo

\- ¿Y ahora? - dijo Hermione

\- ¡Ábrete! - ordeno Harry

Las serpientes pequeñas se movieron segundos después dándole paso a otra que rodeaba la puerta circular. Cuando dio una vuelta completa a esta se escuchó como otro cerrojo más pesado se corría y la compuerta se abrió lentamente dando acceso a otra cámara

\- Vamos - dijo Harry tomándole la mano a Draco mientras se adentraban en otra sala mucho más grande que la anterior.

\- Que hermoso - dijo Hermione mirando a su alrededor

El salón era inmenso adornado con enormes esculturas en forma de serpiente con la boca abierta que estaban incrustadas en las paredes. El piso era de loza negra que sobre la que había gran cantidad de agua. Al llegar al centro del salón, se pararon en un círculo de tal manera que se protegían las espaldas unos a otros. Escucharon movimientos a través de las paredes por lo que se acercaron aún más

\- Te juro Harry que si muero aquí - dijo Teddy - ¡Te matare!

\- ¡Y yo le ayudare! - dijo Draco

\- ¡Hey! ¿Dónde quedo nuestro amor? - dijo Harry sin perder la atención en el ruido que venía a través de las paredes

\- Salgamos de esta y te digo - respondió el rubio

\- Cállense y estén atentos - les ordeno Hermione

Unos instantes después una enorme serpiente, tres veces más grande que ellos apareció a través de uno de los túneles. Era claro que el animal era quien dejo las pieles en el anterior salón. Sin dejar de sisear los rodeo sin tocarlos en ningún momento

\- ¡Cierren los ojos! - les dijo Hermione cerrando sus ojos - ¡No la miren!

\- ¿Entonces como lucharemos? - dijo Teddy cerrando sus ojos

\- Con instinto - dijo Harry empujándolo a un lado para evitar que el basilisco lo golpease

\- ¡Muévanse! - grito Hermione

\- ¡Harry, intenta hablar con él! - grito Draco

\- Noooo queeerrreeemoosss lassstiiimaaarrrttteee! - siseo Harry

\- ¡Un parlante! - dijo la serpiente sorprendida - haaaceee muuuchoooo queee unooo noooo meeee vissssitaaaa.

\- ¿Quiiiénnm eeeraaaa? - pregunta Harry

\- Nuuunnncaaaa meee diiijjjjoooo sssuuu nooommmbrreeee

\- ¿Aaaa qqqquuuee viiinooo?

\- Harry - susurro nervioso Teddy

\- Queereriaaaa cosssasssss - dijo el basilisco

\- ¿Quéééé cosssasssss? - dijo Harry intrigado

\- Veeerrr lossss teeeessssorossss queee SSSSalazzzarrr essscondiooo parrrra ssssu herrreeeedeeerrro

\- Miiii paaaadrrree y yooooo deeessseendeeemosss deee ééélll - dijo Harry sorprendido - ¿Deeesssspueeesss viiinooo alguieeen maaaasss?

\- Nooooo - dijo el basilisco - peeeerooo unaa deee tuuu essspecieee murrrioooo porrrqueeeee meee mirooo aaa losss ojosss

\- ¿Dóoóónde muuuriiiiooo? - pregunto Harry

\- Ennn losss bbbañossss - siseo el basilisco

\- ¿Queeee tesssoorrrooo esssscondiiiooo Saaalllaazarrrr? - pregunto finalmente Harry

\- Ssssssoloooo ellll heredeeeeeeroooo llllooo pueeeedeee verrrrr - dijo el basilisco

\- Yaaaaa teee dijeeeeeee queeeeeee yoooo soooyyy uuuun herrrrederrrooo - dijo Harry

\- ¡Peroooo ellossssss nooooo! - dijo lanzándose sobre el grupo

\- ¡Corran! - grito Harry tomándole la mano de Draco y arrastrándolo hacia la izquierda

Hermione y Teddy se fueron hacia la derecha, el animal levanto su cabeza antes de morderse a sí mismo levanto la cabeza. Harry y Draco los alcanzaron segundos después sin dejar de correr. Todos le lanzaron al animal diferentes hechizos al mismo tiempo

\- ¡Desmaius! - grito Hermione apuntándole a la cabeza del animal

\- ¡Glacius! - grito Teddy

\- ¡Obscuro! - grito Harry

\- ¡Petrificus Totalus! - grito Hermione

\- ¡Inmobulus! - grito Draco

El basilisco cayó inconsciente al piso de mármol negro, levantando el agua que había en el piso, empapándolos a todos completamente.

\- Eso estuvo cerca - dijo Teddy

\- Demasiado para mi gusto - dijo Draco

\- ¿Estás bien? - dijo Harry abrazando a su novio

\- Creí que nos iba a... - le respondió cerrando los ojos - Salgamos de aquí

\- No, esperen - dijo Harry también nervioso -, el basilisco me dijo que existe una cámara llena de libros aquí abajo

\- ¿Estás loco? - grito Teddy fuera de si - ¡no sé si te enteraste pero hace unos minutos ese monstruo casi nos mata!

\- ¿Un león con miedo? - dijo Hermione levantando una ceja

\- Harry, es demasiado peligroso - dijo Draco

\- ¿Acaso son dos los leones con miedo? - dijo Harry levantando las cejas

\- ¡Me voy de aquí contigo o sin ti! - dijo Draco de forma tajante

\- ¿Qué es eso? - dijo Harry mirando hacia el lado derecho y caminando hacia un lado

\- Yo también lo escucho - dijo Hermione - es alguien hablando

\- Viene de ahí - dijo Teddy encabezando el camino hacia la puerta que había en la pared lateral

\- No hay manija - dijo Draco inspeccionando

\- ¡Ábrete! - ordeno Harry

Tom se despidió del cliente con el que acababa de cerrar un trato importante atreves de la chimenea y se apresuró a arreglar algunos papeles, ya que necesitaba ir a hablar con el basilisco en la cámara de que todavía estaba en Hogwarts. Quería ordenarle que en el remoto caso de que su hijo diese con ella, no lo lastimara, y por el contrario, lo tratara como lo que era, un heredero más del fundador.

En su oficina tenía una habitación secreta tras un cuadro de Salazar Slytherine, en el que muchas veces se "divertían" su esposo y él entre reunión y reunión de trabajo de ambos. Esa habitación tenía una chimenea que se conectaba únicamente con la que había en el ala sur de la cámara de los secretos que Salazar había construido en Hogwarts

Al llegar lo primero que vio fue al basilisco inconsciente en el suelo. Su corazón le dio un vuelco cuando escucho voces en la siguiente habitación. No podía ser, solo un descendiente del fundador podía bajar hasta ahí, y peor aún, entrar a...


	7. La Biblioteca Privada de Saĺazar

Con un chirrido que retumbo en todo el lugar, la puerta se abrió lentamente. Frente a ellos había una inmensa y amplia biblioteca, con miles de libro en un cálculo rápido de Hermione. Las estanterías nacían en el suelo y llegaban hasta el techo, de donde colgaban candelabros que iluminaban todo el lugar. En el centro había una mesa y una silla con un espléndido tallado que terminaba en cabezas de serpientes

\- ¿Por dónde comenzamos? – dijo Draco

\- Esto es… – susurro Hermione

\- Demasiado – dijo Teddy con desanimo

\- ¡Maravilloso! – susurro Hermione

\- Aburridor – dijo Harry, tanto Hermione como Draco los miraron con el ceño fruncido – ¿En verdad van a juzgar a un Slytherine cuando tiene lapsus Gryffindor?

\- ¡La biblioteca privada de Salazar Slytherine! – dijo Draco – ¿Se dan cuenta del tesoro incalculable que hay en este lugar?

\- ¿Un león hablando bien de la serpiente mayor? – dijo Hermione sorprendida y lanzo un silbido largo – definitivamente debemos conseguir una grabadora muggle

\- Oh, ya cállate sabelotodo – dijo Draco con un tono amistoso por lo que la joven sonrió abiertamente

\- No entiendo nada – dijo Teddy que se había acercado a una de las estanterías de la pared e intentaba leer el título de un libro sobre el lomo de este

\- Es porque está en parsel – dijo Harry acercándose a otra pared y leyendo los títulos de diferentes libros

\- Pues, traduce – dijo Draco

\- Estos dicen "Tratados Mágicos Internacionales" "Leyes Para Todas Las Criaturas Mágicas" "Muggles y Mestizos, Peligro Para La Comunidad Mágica" – leyó Harry – toda esta sección son razones por las que solo los sangre impuras no deben aprender magia

\- Radical el señor – dijo Teddy

\- ¿Alguna idea de dónde encontrar algo sobre nuestra búsqueda? – dijo Hermione intrigada

\- ¡En verdad eres uno de mis descendientes! – siseo una voz

\- ¡Mi señor! – dijo Harry haciendo una venia

\- ¿Qué te llamas? – pregunto intrigado el retrato

\- Harry Marvolo James Ryddle Potter – inclinando nuevamente la cabeza en señal de respeto – mi padre desciende de usted y mi papá de Godric Gryffindor.

\- Mi sangre mesclada con ese… – siseo furioso, pero Harry levanto las cejas - ¿Y en que casa quedaste?

\- En la suya mi señor – dijo Harry

\- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – pregunto el retrato

\- ¿Todo bien Harry? – pregunto Draco nervioso

\- Si Draco. Solo me estaba presentando con el lord Slytherin – dijo el moreno

\- ¿Todos son de mi casa? – pregunto el retrato de tamaño natural

\- No señor – dijo Hermione haciendo una venia – yo soy Hermione Greanger y también estoy en su casa al igual que Harry, pero nuestros amigos son Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy Snape y Teddy Black Lupin

\- ¿Todos son sangre pura? – dijo el retrato sonriendo y los jóvenes se miraron entre si - ¿Qué pasa? – nadie hablo – ¿Quién no lo es? – tímidamente los cuatro levantaron la mano – ¿Qué cosa? ¡esto es inaudito! El basilisco ¿Qué paso con mi basilisco?

\- Eh… – dijo Draco los jóvenes se miraron entre si nuevamente – estará bien no se preocupe

\- ¿Qué le hicieron? – pregunto sorprendido

\- Entre todos le lanzamos diferentes hechizos y… – dijo Draco

\- ¿Ustedes… asesinaron al…? – en esos momentos Harry y sus amigos se preguntaban si los retratos serian capaz de lanzar hechizos, o peor aun maldiciones imperdonables, cuando de pronto escucharon una estruendosa carcajada, y Hermione juraría haber visto lagrimas en los ojos del retrato

\- En realidad… –dijo Draco – lanzamos diferentes hechizos y lo aturdimos

\- Es que al parecer lleva algunos siglos sin comer y quería que fuéramos su aperitivo – dijo Teddy

\- No seas irrespetuoso Black – lo regaño Hermione con un suave empujón

\- Es cierto – se defendió Teddy – , no vi sus ojos, pero a veces mi papá tiene ese temperamento y mi papi lo manda a comer algo para que su humor cambie

\- ¿Y funciona? – pregunto Draco por lo que Teddy asiente vigorosamente sonriendo

\- Aun no me han dicho que los trae por aquí – dijo Salazar – ni cómo dieron con la cámara

\- En realidad como llegamos aquí fue accidental – dijo Harry – el porque es largo y complicado

\- Los escucho – dijo el cuadro

\- Vera – dijo el ojis verde dijo sentándose en la alfombra seguido de sus amigos – hace años existió un mago tenebroso que se hacia llamar Lord Voldemort, asesino muchos magos y muggles en su nombre, alegando que usted despreciaba a los que no eran sangre pura y alguien debía limpiar el Mundo Mágico en su nombre

\- Quería imponer su ideología a la fuerza a tal grado que incluso hoy después de tantos años no se puede decir su nombre sin causar pavor colectivo – dijo Teddy

\- ¡Que horror! – dijo Salazar indignado – ¡Que vergüenza! Reconozco que nunca me pareció que los nacidos de muggles tuvieran acceso a la educación mágica, pero de ahí a eso… hay una gran diferencia. ¿Y que paso con ese mago?

\- Eso es lo que queremos descubrir – dijo Teddy – Nos parece muy extraño que justo cuando estaba apunto de tomar el poder, simplemente desapareció

\- Bueno, en realidad todos dicen que lo venció mi papi – dijo Harry – pero yo creo que sigue vivo, quizás con menos poder, pero vivo, y en cualquier momento puede volver a atacar – todos asintieron – El basilisco dijo que hace mucho vino alguien… – dijo Harry

\- No sabría decirte. Quizás vino pero no entro hasta aquí – dijo Salazar

\- ¿Qué más te dijo? – pregunto Draco intrigado

\- Que en ese tiempo una niña murió en los baños – dijo Harry

\- ¡Claro! ¡Myrtle la Llorona! – dijo Hermione –. Debió ser ella, por lo tanto debe saber algo

\- Tenemos que lograr que nos cuente – dijo Draco – ¿Pero como?

\- Con persuasión masculina obviamente – dijo Teddy sonriendo con picardía, por lo que Hermione lo miro con una ceja levantada – aunque claro que de eso se encargaran los demás – se apresuro a aclarar – nosotros ya hicimos nuestra parte

\- ¡Ya veo! – dijo el retrato del fundador con otra sonora carcajada – existen otros retratos míos en el Reino Unido donde puedo ir. Intentare averiguar algo para ayudarlos

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias mi lord! – dijo Harry haciendo una venia que fue imitada por todo el grupo

\- Espero que encuentren a ese monstruo y lo hagas pagar – le dijo el retrato

\- Señor, ¿le molestaría si venimos en otra ocasión a visitarlo en este esplendido lugar? – pregunto Harry

\- En absoluto mi querido – respondió sonriendo – siempre serán bienvenidos todos, pero Harry tiene que venir con ustedes para que puedan pasar – todos asintieron – y por cierto, dile al basilisco que tienes mi permiso para venir cuando gusten

Harry agradeció y el grupo salió conversando en baja, tomando el mismo camino por donde habían llegado.

Minutos después alguien entro a biblioteca en total sigilo y lanzo un potente hechizo insonoro en ella

\- Muchas felicidades Tom – dijo con solemnidad el retrato – Es un digno heredero

\- Demasiado digno para mi gusto, mi señor – dijo este con suspiro de frustración

\- Eso debiste pensar antes de crear a Lord Voldemort – respondió con autoridad Salazar

\- Jamás me arrepentiré lo suficiente – dijo haciendo aparecer un sillón del mismo estilo de los otros muebles –. Lo peor de todo es que Harry es lo suficiente valiente y suspicaz como para desenmarañar todo esto

\- Si. Es una combinación perfecta entre James y tú – dijo sonriendo

\- ¿Le ayudara? – pregunto nervioso el pelinegro

\- ¿Crees ser digno de que te encubra todos tus delitos ante el peor juez que te pudo tocar? – dijo el retrato con la vista fija en él

\- Lo único que sé, y de ello estoy completamente seguro, es que Voldemort está muerto y jamás volvera. Lo juro por mi sangre y por los dos seres que mas amo en este mundo, James y Harry, no volverá

\- No sabes el orgullo que me haces sentir escucharte hablar así, Tom – dijo el cuadro

Tom Ryddle camino de regreso a su despacho con la convicción de que Harry no demoraría tanto en descubrir su secreto. Pero no había marcha atrás. Su hijo se había embarcado en esa aventura y nada lo haría desistir. Lo que en verdad le preocupaba era que aunque hiciese lo imposible, James se vería perjudicado. Era su cómplice directo. Su compañero. Su amor. Si tan solo…

\- Ni se te ocurra Tom Sorvolo Riddle Gaunt – escucho el inconfundible de su esposo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Con el pasar de los años James había aprendido legeremancia. A él le gustaba mucho que su compañero tuviera esa habilidad, ya que aunque respetaban el espacio personal del otro, a James no le quedaba duda alguna de que su antigua identidad era cosa del pasado

\- ¿No es delito acaso leer mentes ajenas, auror Potter? – dijo acercándose para abrazarlo de la cintura

\- No si cuando uno se la lee a su esposo para saber que tanto lo ama – dijo James agarrándose de sus hombros

\- ¿Cuál es el veredicto, auror? – susurro acariciándole la mejilla

\- Inocente como un bebe recién nacido – dijo James sonriendo – o debo decir ¿culpable como el demonio mismo?

\- Solo sé que te amo – dijo besándolo apasionadamente

\- Algo te preocupa – dijo James momentos después y Tom hizo una mueca – ¡ya dilo!

\- Harry dio con la cámara de los secretos – James se cubrió la boca con ambas manos imaginándose lo peor – ¡Todos están bien, no te preocupes!

\- ¿Todos? – dijo James atónito – no me digas que…

\- ¿De verdad creíste que lo iban a dejar solo en esto? – dijo Tom dirigiéndose a su escritorio

\- Tenía la esperanza – contesto James con un suspiro – ¿hasta donde llegaron?

\- La biblioteca

\- ¿Cómo lo tomo el Lord Salazar?

\- Le cayeron muy bien – dijo sonriendo. – Les va ayudar

\- ¿Qué? ¿Está loco? ¿Acaso no sabe lo que está en juego? – dijo James alterado

\- Hay dos alternativas. O nos aseguramos que hay alguien idóneo que le explique las cosas cuando todo estalle o que sea lo que Merlín quiera

Esa noche en la intimidad de su cama con las cortinas corridas, Harry analizo todo lo que le había contado tanto Salazar como el basilisco. No le había querido decir nada a sus compañeros, pero al salir de la biblioteca le pareció sentir la magia de alguien más en el lugar. No sabía porque el rastro se le hizo levemente familiar, pero supuso que se debía que era porque ese lugar estaba impregnada de la magia de su antepasado. Al final de cuenta algo del gran mago Salazar Slytherin corría por sus venas, y eso lo hizo sentir infinitamente mejor.

Se levantó con cuidado de no hacer ruido y abrió su baúl. Saco de ahí la capa de invisibilidad y echándosela en los hombros corrió fuera del dormitorio, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al baño de Myrtle, pero cuando ya iba llegar noto que en el pasillo estaba el señor Filch, el celador, por lo que se pegó a la pared para que no lo descubriesen, de pronto escucho una voz detrás suyo

\- Señor Filch – dijo el director sonriente

\- Profesor, hay alumnos fuera – dijo el celador

\- ¿Quieres un caramelo de limón? – el conserje entrecerró los ojos y se fue. Harry también cerró los ojos y espero a que el director también se fuera

\- Muchas veces buscamos algo con tanto ahínco, que no nos detenemos a pensar que ese algo merece los sacrificios que hacemos para encontrarlo – dijo Albus antes de irse – Creo que es hora de irme a la cama. Ya es muy tarde

Harry decidió que era mejor regresar también a la cama, después de todo, mañana tenia examen de Pociones y su querido tío lo tenía entre cejas y cejas, no quería darle motivo para que le prohibiese estar con su rubio.


	8. Cria de Basilisco

El gran comedor era un hervidero de chismes cuando Harry entro a la mañana siguiente

para desayunar con sus amigos. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo sobre un secreto pero él los

ignoro totalmente, mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione. Su primera clase seria Pociones y bajo

ningún motivo iba a llegar tarde, sino quería dejar viudo a Draco antes de tiempo. ¿De dónde habí

a salido ese pensamiento? Si Severus Snape se llegaba a enterar que se le había cruzado la idea

de convertir a su único hijo en su esposo… No. Prefería un Avada antes que eso.

Desayuno a toda velocidad y bajo hasta las mazmorras del castillo a toda prisa. Iba tan

concentrado en las torturas que Severus le podría hacer que no pudo evitar chocarse contra

alguien a quien abrazo por la cintura para evitar que cayese

\- ¡Harry! – dijo Giny Weasley sonriendo mientras se abrazaba a él con la excusa de

que había perdido el equilibrio – parece que el destino quiere decirnos algo

\- ¿En verdad crees esa estupidez Weasley? – dijo en un tono muy peligroso Draco

detrás de ellos.

\- Lárgate de aquí Malfoy – exigió en el mismo tono la pelirroja acercándose más al

moreno que se había quedado totalmente sorprendido - ¿Qué no tienes dignidad,

maldito mortífago?

\- Ya escuchaste Draco – dijo Harry cuando este iba hablar – lárgate – la sonrisa de

Giny se ensancho a mas no poder viendo las lágrimas del nombrado a punto de caer

– pero llévame contigo, mi amor – dijo limpiándole la lagrima que se le cayó –. Giny,

lo siento, no te había visto. ¿Cómo estás? Ya sé. Vienes a felicitarnos a mi Dragón y a

mí por nuestro noviazgo. – sonrió abrazando posesivamente al rubio – muchas

gracias. Y no te preocupes que si soy muy feliz. Ahora si nos permites, tenemos…

\- ¿Estas bromeando verdad? – dijo la muchacha atónita – ¡Tú no puedes salir con…!

\- ¿Y por qué no? – siseo ya molesto

\- ¡Es hijo de mortífagos! – grito la pelirroja

\- Yo nunca les he visto la marca tenebrosa a ninguno – dijo mirándola fijamente

\- ¡Por Merlín! – sonrió irónicamente – eso todo mundo lo sabe. Y hablando de saber,

¿tus padres saben de esta estupidez…? – iba seguir hablando pero sintió como su

cabeza golpeo la pared mientras era estrangulada

\- Escúchame muy bien Weasley – prácticamente susurro en su cara

\- Harry, suéltala – suplicaba Draco mientras Giny intentaba liberarse –, la vas a

lastimar. Harry por favor

\- Porque no lo voy a repetir – continuo como si nadie más hubiese hablado –, no me

interesa si Draco es el mismísimo Voldemort – susurro – nadie lo va alejar de mí. Es

mío y yo soy suyo, punto ¿te quedo claro? – la soltó y ella cayó al suelo tosiendo y

con la respiración entrecortada – en cuanto a mis padres, claro que lo saben y están

encantados con mi elección


	9. El Ritual

Harry rapto fuera del despacho rumbo al bosque prohibido sin que nadie los pudiera detener

Al llegar a su destino, se interno en este mientras Draco lloraba en silencio. Se detuvieron en la entrada de una cueva y el rubio bajo del lomo de la serpiente

\- No me quiero ir, Harry – dijo él rubio sentándose en el suelo y abrazándose a sus propias piernas

\- No te iras – dijo Harry volviendo a su forma humana y abrazándolo

\- Por mi culpa, ahora todos saben qué eres un animago – susurro el rubio

\- Eso no importa – dijo secándole las lagrimas

\- ¿Qué vamos hacer? – dijo Draco desesperado

\- Tu papá ya me lo había advertido – dijo Harry controlando sus emociones – pero no creí que fuera a cumplir sus amenazas

\- ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto Draco sorprendido

\- O me alejaba de ti o él tomaría cartas en el asunto – dijo pensativo – y por lo visto, lo hizo

\- Debe haber alguna manera para evitarlo – dijo Draco recostándose en su hombro

\- Si la hay, la encontrare – dijo Harry con determinación – y si no existe, te juro que la inventare

Draco cerro los ojos sintiendo la caricia que el otro le hacia en el rostro, con la absoluta certeza de que lo dicho por el pelinegro no eran simples palabras

Tom y James habían tenido un largo día, entre reuniones, redadas y papeleos respectivamente, pero nada les impediría tener una cena romántica como cada semana, en uno de los restaurantes mas distinguidos en una zona exclusiva del Paris Mágico. Las reservaciones se debían hacer con dos meses de anticipación, pero en el caso de Tom y James Riddel no había necesidad, ya que cada fin de año el restaurante recibía el pago por adelantado para todo el siguiente año. La razón para pagar esa pequeña fortuna, simple, ese había sido el lugar donde habían cenado hacia casi veinte años atrás en su primera cita y también en la vigésima cuarta, que termino en un duelo mágico, un anillo de compromiso en el dedo de James y el anuncio de la muerte de Lord Voldemort

Estaban conversando riendo tomados de la mano, mientras cenaban, cuando un mesero se acerco con una charola y le entrego una nota, la cual este leyó sin hacer ningún gesto

\- La cuenta por favor – dijo sonriendo

\- ¿Ya nos vamos? – dijo James sorprendido cuando este se fue

\- ¿Sabes si Harry es animago? – dijo mirándolo fijamente

\- ¡Por supuesto que no lo es! – dijo el auror y su esposo le entrego la carta en el momento que el mesero regreso con la cuenta – ¡No puede ser!

Minutos después ambos entraban en el despacho del director del colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts, donde también estaban los esposos Malfoy

\- ¿Qué le paso a mi hijo? – exigió el moreno de gafas ni bien entro al lugar - ¿Dónde esta?

\- ¡Eso es lo qué yo quisiera saber – respondió Severus lanzándose sobre él, pero siendo detenido por su esposo – porque le voy a mandar todas las maldiciones imperdonables juntas mas de una vez!

\- ¡No te metas con mi hijo – grito James también lanzándose sobre el profesor y siendo detenido por Tom – Snivellius, porque si no…!

\- ¿Si no que…? - dijo Severus desafiante

\- ¡Basta los dos! – dijo Albus con tal autoridad que nadie volvió a hablar – Muy bien. Creo que ya a todos nos quedo mas claro que sus hijos no quieren el cambio de colegio del señor Malfoy, ¿no? – Severus y James se miraron furiosos – ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué van hacer ustedes?

\- Severus y yo llevaremos a Draco a Durmstrang – dijo Lucius

\- ¿Creen que sea lo más conveniente el cambio de escuela? – pregunto Albus invitándolos a sentarse a todos

\- No permitiré que Draco siga con esta absurda búsqueda – dijo Severus con total decisión -arriesgando su vida

\- En cuanto a Harry – dijo Tom – seguirá su educación mágica en casa

\- ¡Eso debieron pensar antes de soltar a ese….! – dijo Severus señalando a su ex compañero

\- ¡Te advertí que no hablaras de mi hijo! – grito James lanzándose contra Severus sin que nadie los pueda detener

Hermione había arrastrado a Teddy, Blaise y Nott a la biblioteca después de que se corriera la voz de la transformación de Harry y el rapto de Draco. Había sacado pilas enormes de libros y colocado delante del trio con una sola orden: "¡Lean!". Los chicos pensaron por unanimidad: "¿TODOS ESOS?". Tras unos cuarenta minutos de leer sin saber a ciencia cierta que buscaban, Hermione Greanger se puso de pie dando otra orden: "Vamos"

Nadie se animó a cuestionarla, pues sabían que era pérdida de tiempo, no se detendría a dar explicaciones. Se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia el bosque prohibido. Mientras corrían, ella lanzo un patrunus que decía: "Vayan al nacimiento del lago dentro del Bosque Prohibido"

Corrieron cerca de veinte minutos hasta llegar al lugar de encuentro. En el trayecto había lanzado otros patrunus pidiendo a los demás merodeadores que llevaran cosas al lugar de encuentro. Al llegar vieron a Harry salir con la varita en alto y siseando

\- ¡Harry! – dijo Teddy con una sonrisa y abrazando a su primo - ¿Están bien?

\- ¿Y Draco? – dijo Theo preocupado por sus amigos

\- ¡Aquí estoy! – dijo este saliendo y recibiendo también un abrazo de su amigos

\- Estamos bien, pero no podemos volver o se llevaran a Draco a Bulgaria – dijo Harry con voz firme – y no lo voy a permitir

\- Lo sé – dijo cuando escucharon ruidos tras ellos, por lo que todos levantaron sus varitas listas para hechizar. Ron y Neville entraron en su campo de visión y todos bajaron la varita – Chicos, ¿trajeron lo que les pedí?

\- Todo – dijo Neville entregándole un morral, que la muchacha asentó cuidadosamente en el suelo – Hermione ¿no pensaras…?

\- ¿Tienes otra solución? – dijo la joven sin dejar de trabajar – Porque soy toda oído. Mira que si nos encuentran antes que lo terminemos, Draco dormirá esta noche en Bulgaria y posiblemente Harry lo haga en Azkaban

\- Si no se hace correctamente – dijo Neville – ellos pueden morir y nosotros quedaríamos como squib

\- ¿De qué hablan? – dijo Harry abrazando protectoramente a su novio

\- Un ritual muy antiguo… – dijo la muchacha – es como una boda, pero no de cuerpos, si no de magias. Sus magias se van a fusionar de tal manera que no los podrán separar en el próximo año o… morirán – termino y todos los presentes miraron a la pareja, mientras estos lo hicieron entre si

\- ¡No me quiero ir, Harry! – dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio después de unos momentos en el que solo se escuchaba el ruido del bosque – ¡No quiero! Prefiero estar muerto que sin ti

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer? – dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba el cabello de su novio

\- Lo que dijo Neville es cierto, decidan ahora – dijo Hermione mirándolos fijamente a todos – se quedan y nos ayudan bajo su propio riesgo o se van en este momento

\- Si deciden lo segundo – dijo Draco – no se preocupen, Harry y yo haremos de cuenta que no estaban aquí y todo seguirá como siempre

\- ¿Qué hago? – dijeron Theo y Blaise dando un paso al frente

\- ¿y yo? – dijo Neville parándose al lado del heredero de la familia Nott

\- Nunca te he dejado solo – dijo Ron sonriendo a Draco – y esta no será la primera vez

\- Si crees que te vas a divertir solo primito – dijo Teddy con su sonrisa Black –, estas muy equivocado. ¡Estoy adentro!

\- Hagámoslo – dijo Harry sonriendo

En lo siguientes minutos Blaise y Ron hicieron un circulo de piedras sobre el derramaron pétalos de rosas, rojas y blancas. Neville y Theo hicieron una especie de altar sobre el que derramaron mas pétalos y colocaron sobre estas un cuchillo. Teddy llevo a Harry a un lado del rio, donde este se desnudo tras un biombo, y luego entro en el rio. Lo mismo hacia Draco unos metros mas allá ayudado por Hermione.

Luego ambos caminaron hacia el altar. Harry tomo el cuchillo que había sobre el altar y le hizo un pequeño corte en la mano izquierda de Draco, luego este hizo lo mismo con la mano del moreno, mientras los demás los rodeaban. Los contrayentes se tomaron las manos mesclando así sus sangres.

Sus amigos invocaron al mismo tiempo sus patronus lanzándolos hacia la pareja. Estos rodearon a la pareja y jugaron a su alrededor unos segundos. Draco y Harry tomaron sus varitas invocando también sus patronus. Estos no jugaron sino se fusionaron en el momento que ambos jóvenes cayeron inocentes sin soltar sus manos. La luz que se produjo baño a la pareja que yacía en el suelo, cegando a los asistentes

Blaise se acerco a comprobar el pulso de ambos jóvenes, luego miro a sus compañeros y solo dijo:

\- Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo


	10. LA FUSIOÑ

Albus había ordenado rastrillar todo el castillo y los terrenos del colegio de punta a punta inmediatamente después de la desaparición de los muchachos. La profesora McGonagall hizo una investigación rápida en su casa pero no averiguo nada, excepto que tres más de sus estudiantes habían desaparecido. Casualmente tres de los amigos inseparables tanto de Riddle como de Malfoy ¡Qué casualidad!

Los padres de los menores también se habían unido a la búsqueda, incapaces de solo esperar noticias.

Disimuladamente Tom y James habían ido hasta los baños en desuso y habían bajado a la cámara de los secretos, pero había sido en vano, no estaban ahí, ni el basilisco sabía nada ¿Dónde podían estar?

Estaban entrando al Gran Comedor cuando escucharon un alboroto que provenía del patio. Sin saber por qué, corrieron hacia allí, y lo primero que vieron fueron dos cuerpos completamente desnudos tendidos sobre el suelo. Los Malfoy ya habían llegado y Severus iba a abrazar a su hijo, cuando salió expulsado lejos de este

\- ¡No los toques! - exigió el Lord

\- ¡Es mi hijo! - grito el profesor fuera de sí

\- Por eso mismo, supongo que no quieres que se muera - dijo Tom y todos las miradas se clavaron en él - ayúdenme, tenemos que llevarlos a la enfermería.

Al unísono todos lanzaron un levicorpus sobre los adolescentes y los llevaron a la enfermería, donde los acostaron en una cama ampliada previamente. Tom susurro algo en parsel y lanzo un hechizo que envolvió a los jóvenes

\- ¿Qué tienen? ¿Qué los dejo en ese estado? ¿Tardaran en despertar? - se preguntaban los padres angustiados

\- ¿Acaso ninguno logra reconocer la magia negra ancestral? - dijo Tom sin apartar la mirada de los jóvenes - esto lo cambia todo

\- ¿De qué hablas? - dijo Lucius sorprendido

\- Sus hijos hicieron un ritual antiguo de magia muy oscura en el que fusionaron sus almas y sus magias - dijo Albus - si no me equivoco, y mis cálculos son correctos, no se pueden separar el próximo año o ambos morirán

\- Tom - susurro James aferrándose a su esposo

Por el castillo se corrió el rumor de que los jóvenes se habían batido en duelo por culpa de Giny Weasley, pues Harry le había sido infiel al rubio con la leona y ahora Malfoy quería limpiar su honor, solo que los hechizos se habían salido de control, Harry termino convertido en hombre lobo y había mordido al rubio. Existía otra teoría que aseguraba que Riddle intento secuestrar a Malfoy por lo que los aurores habían intervenido y durante el rescate habían muerto ambos jóvenes. Al escuchar esto, Giny corrió a la enfermería e intento entrar alegando ser novia de del moreno y estar muy preocupada por este. Pero no conto con que los Riddle se negaran a concederle la entrada.

Después de la discusión, o mejor dicho, la amenaza que le había hecho Harry, Giny se había contactado con sus hermanos, los gemelos, y mediante una amiga, en pocas horas había conseguido comprar una potente poción de Amortentia, ahora era solamente cuestión de encontrar el momento exacto para que el moreno lo beba y toda la fortuna Potter seria suya. Desgraciadamente, se había desatado un pandemónium porque los muchachos habían aparecido en mitad del patio y no reaccionaban, por lo que entrar a la enfermería era casi imposible, pero ella lo lograría costase lo que costase. Vigilo toda la noche a que James y Severus salieran del lugar, pero fue inútil. Los dos hombres durmieron ahí.

Sin embargo cuando se iba a dar por vencida, ellos salieron rumbo a la oficina del director. No lo dudó ni por un momento y entro en el cuarto. Allí estaba, ese inmundo rubio durmiendo plácidamente sobre el pecho del hombre que la sacaría de su pobreza.

Con sumo cuidado se acercó a la pareja e iba sacar a Malfoy de su lugar, pero una mano la detuvo apretándole la muñeca con mayor fuerza de la requerida. Al levantar la vista vio dos ojos verdes que relampagueaban ira pura

\- ¡Sal ahora mismo de aquí si no quieres que morir!

\- Señor Riddel, usted no entiende - dijo la joven totalmente intimidada

\- Creo que quien no entiendes eres tú - siseo Tom - Harry y Draco se aman y ni tú ni nadie van a interferir en su relación, a menos que quieras tener grandes problemas

\- Tom debemos... - dijo James entrando - ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo sorprendido al ver a la pelirroja

\- Señor - dijo Giny aparentando fragilidad - yo se que le pasa a Harry. Me dijo que le temía a Malfoy porque quería obligarlo hacer un ritual para robarle la magia que heredo de Slytherin. Si le...

\- ¿De que estas hablando? - dijo Tom intrigado

Giny sonrió internamente. Si sembraba la duda en el empresario, tendría una oportunidad de alejarlos

\- Harry me conto que encontró Amortentia entre las cosas de Malfoy - dijo Giny - y seguramente se lo estaba dando y por eso el súbito enamoramiento que sentía hacia él

\- Giny estas haciendo una acusación muy grave - dijo James completamente serio

\- Se de lo que hablo - aseguro - Harry me había pedido que seamos... - bajo el rostro sonrojada, lo había logrado la duda estaba sembrada - novios.

\- ¿Cuándo? - pregunto Tom intrigado

\- Hace tres días y yo... le dije hoy que sí

James y Tom se miraron. No necesitaron decir nada para entenderse. En ese momento Harry se removió sin soltar a Draco

\- Muchas gracias Giny - dijo James, pero fue interrumpido por Harry que susurro algo - Mi amor, tranquilo todo va estar bien - dijo acariciándole el cabello

\- Agua - volvió a susurrar el moreno

\- Yo le sirvo - dijo Giny sonriendo. Aprovechó esa excusa para vaciar la poción en el agua de este que se la entrego a James, quien le ayudo a su hijo a beberla

Sonrió triunfante. Harry al despertar la amaría perdidamente y ella por fin ascendería en el mundo mágico

Al día siguiente no se lograban estabilizar los signos vitales de los jóvenes, por lo que Madame Pomfrey les recomendó ir a San Mungo. Los padres lo discutieron y optaron por trasladarlos a la mansión Riddel, en donde serian atendidos por doctores y enfermeras de manera exclusiva. Tom había hablado con el retrato de Salazar, quien le había aconsejado que los bajaran hasta la cámara de los secretos, ya que la alta concentración de magia oscura en el lugar les ayudaría en gran medida.

Tom y James lo habían discutido y se acordó que accederían a ella desde su mansión para que no conozcan su lugar exacto los esposos Malfoy

Esa misma noche los jóvenes eran acomodados por sus padres en una cama matrimonial dentro de la cámara de los secretos. En los siguientes días las cosas mejoraron, y tal como dijo el fundador del colegio, los jóvenes despertaron

\- Draco - susurro Harry

\- Mmm - respondió este removiéndose - ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Todo esta bien - dijo Severus acariciándole el cabello a su hijo

\- Papá - dijo Draco sorprendido abriendo los ojos

\- No se levanten - dijo James cuando ambos jóvenes intentaron hacerlo - su magia esta inestable aun

\- ¿Que te paso en la cara? -pregunto Harry viendo el labio aun partido de su papá

\- ¿Y a ti papi? - dijo Draco sorprendido al ver el ojo todavía morado de este

\- ¡Fue su culpa! - dijeron ambos adultos al mismo tiempo señalándose mutuamente - ¡mientes, fue tuya! - dijeron de forma amenazante nuevamente

\- ¿Ustedes se pelearon? - dijo Draco sorprendido

\- Hablo mal de ti, Dragón - protesto Severus

\- Dijo que teníamos que tenerte amarrado - dijo James dándole una patada al suelo

Ambos jóvenes se miraron mutuamente y luego rompieron en carcajadas. Sus padres les exigían que dejaran de hacerlo, pero los jóvenes no obedecían

\- Así que ya despertaron - se escucho la voz autoritaria de Tom e instintivamente Draco escondió su rostro en el pecho de Harry

\- Tienen mucho que explicar jovencitos - dijo Lucius al lado de moreno


	11. Amortentia

Tres días después, Harry y Draco regresaban al castillo en medio de un mar de chismes. Uno mas descabellado que el otro. Al entrar al comedor cada uno se fue a su mesa para desayunar. Giny los miro y frunció el seño. No entendía que había pasado. Se suponía que al despertar, Harry solo debería desear verla a ella, buscarla desesperadamente y confesarle su amor desmedido, y sin embargo ni había volcado a mirarla. Algo no estaba bien. Debía darle otra dosis de la poción. Mientras tanto debía soportar las miradas que se lanzaban con ese inmundo mortífago. Noto como a unos metros de ella, Ron interactuaba con mucha confianza con Malfoy. No es que esa cercanía fuese de su agrado, pero...

Tal vez si le insinuaba que entre Draco y su hermano había algo...

En la mesa de las serpientes

\- Debieron pasar tremendo susto - dijo Hermione con una carcajada

\- No tienes idea - dijo Harry - lo que me parece extraño fue la casa en la que estuvimos. Mi papá dijo que era una que habían comprado hace poco, pero yo sentía que la conocía ya

\- Olvídate de eso ya - dijo la castaña - lo importante ahora es que nada ni nadie te puede separar de Draco

\- Hola Harry - dijo Giny acercándose sonriente al joven -me alegro que ya estés bien.

\- Gracias Giny - dijo este mirándola fijamente

\- Fui a visitarte a veces a la enfermería - dijo sonriente pero estabas dormido

\- Mi papá me lo dijo - junto con otras cosas pensó, pero se limito á decir - Gracias por la preocupación

\- La verdad es que me asuste mucho - dijo ella sentándose a su lado - ¿Un duelo mágico Harry a nuestra edad? ¿acaso no pensaste en el riesgo? - Hermione y Harry intercambiaron miradas en silencio - Malfoy es un mago oscuro

\- Eso a ti no te consta - intervino Hermione antes que Harry explote

\- Por favor Greanger, toda su familia lo ha sido por generaciones - dijo empezando a toser - ¿De... verdad... crees que... él no?

\- Mi padre es muy amigo de Lucius - dijo Harry sirviéndole un vaso de jugo de calabaza y entregándoselo - y no creo que tuvieran negocios juntos si fuese como tú dices

\- Porque tu padre es honesto y creé que todos son como él - dijo echándole la poción de Amortentia disimuladamente al jugo de calabaza - pero tú debes estar alerta para advertírselo. - simuló beber del zumo y dijo con arcadas - Merlín, sabe horrible

\- Que raro - dijo Harry - a mi me supo igual que siempre

\- Pruébalo - dijo ella entregándoselo

\- Haber - dijo Harry bebiendo un trago - en ese momento Draco levanto la mirada buscando a Harry porque había sentido como se agitaba la conexión que compartía con el moreno. Este también lo sintió, bajo el vaso sintiendo un leve mareó - Disculpa Giny, creo que algo me cayó mal

\- Harry - dijo Draco preocupado, quien se acerco al instante - ¿Estas bien, cielo?

\- Lárgate Malfoy - dijo Giny - nadie te necesita

\- Yo... - dijo Harry intentando ponerse de pie pero se desmayo en los brazos de su novio

\- ¡Harry! - dijo el rubio angustiado

Al instante entre varios estudiantes llevaron al moreno a la enfermería. Draco no se despegaba de su novio, mientras lagrimas asomaban en sus ojos ¿Qué le había pasado?

Severus había intentado comunicarse con los padres del menor, pero James estaba en una redada contra un traficante de escobas de carreras defectuosas y Tom estaba en una reunión en Dublín con un inversionista. Con ninguno de los dos había podido hablar. Con quien si lo hizo fue con Remus, que cancelo sus clases en la Universidad Mágica para ir a ver a su ahijado

\- Le hice unos estudios rápidos y al parecer bebió Amortentia - dijo Severus - ya se le hizo un lavado de estomago y debería despertar en unas horas

\- ¿Pero por que se desmayo? - dijo Draco nervioso limpiándose una lagrima

\- Al estar enlazados su cuerpo rechazo la poción - dijo Remus - haciendo colapsar su mente. Fue una especie de defensa.

\- No te preocupes estará bien - dijo Severus abrazándo a su hijo y dándole un beso en la frente

Horas mas tarde, Harry abría los ojos y lo primero que veía era a Draco y su papi James junto a él, unos pasos mas allá estaba su padrino Remus conversando con su tío - suegro, Severus

\- ¡Mi amor! - dijo Draco besándole la mano - me asustaste. Creí que te perdía

\- Lo siento si te asuste, en realidad no se que paso - dijo Harry - solo bebí un poco de jugo que Giny me dio. Dijo que a ella le sabia raro...

\- Ese jugo tenia un fuerte dosis de Amortentia - dijo Severus

\- Esa... - dijo Draco

\- Luego nos encargamos de ella - dijo Harry haciendo que Draco se acueste en su pecho

\- Te amo tanto - dijo el rubio

En ese momento Tom entraba al lugar sin percatarse que atraes venia Giny

\- Hijo, lo siento, estaba en una reunión y la tonta de mi secretaria no me dijo nada. Pero ya encargue de ella - y a los adultos presentes se le erizo la piel. - ¿Cómo estas? - dijo besándole el pelo

\- Mejor papá - dijo sonriendo

\- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Tom intrigado

\- Giny intento darme una poción de amor - dijo Harry, por lo que el mayor frunció el ceño - pero me vengare, te lo juro - siseo el

\- muchacho

\- No hagas nada amor - siseo Draco sin pensarlo y todos lo miraron sorprendido

\- ¿Tú... me... entiendes? - pregunto atónito Tom

\- ¡Harry! - dijo Giny lanzándose a abrazarlo - estaba tan preocupada cielo. Te ves cansado ¿no quieres un poco de agua? - y todos los presentes se miraron. Draco la miro furioso

\- Muchas gracias Giny - dijo Harry - mirándola fijamente mientras recibía el agua - pero te molestaría dejarnos solos. Necesito hablar con mi familia

\- Claro - dijo Giny sonriendo de lado - ya escuchaste Malfoy, camina - agrego de forma cortante mirando al rubio

\- Él se queda - dijo Harry mirando a Draco que le sostuvo la mirada. Giny sonrió triunfante internamente. Lo había conseguido. Harry lo iba mandar por un tubo al rubio

\- Nos vemos luego - dijo y salió. Inmediatamente Severus lanzo un hechizo de insonorización sobre la habitación

\- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? - dijo Tom intrigado y sorprendido a la vez

\- Es largo - dijo Harry

\- Tengo tiempo - replico Tom

\- Te juro que tengo ganas de... - dijo Draco

Harry miro fijamente a Draco frunciendo el ceño y este jadeo, por lo que Tom y Severus los miraron respectivamente

\- ¡Por Merlín! - dijo Draco - yo te...

\- Papá, aléjense y dile algo a Draco en el oído - dijo Harry - tío, aíslame mientras ellos hablan - Severus lo hizo por lo que Harry no los escuchaba - ¡eso no! - dijo Harry sin pensarlo y Tom lo miro sorprendido mientras Draco sonreía - me da vergüenza

\- ¿Qué le dije? - pregunto Tom intrigado

\- Sobre Dragón - dijo Harry - mi peluche de felpa

\- El que guardas bajo la tabla suelta qué hay en el piso de tu habitación en vacación - dijo Draco sonriendo - porque el resto del año lo traes a Hogwarts

\- Yo no le dije eso ultimo - dijo Tom sorprendido mirando a Severus

\- Pero es cierto - dijo Harry sonrojado

\- ¿Cómo lo supo? - pregunto Severus intrigado

\- Nuestras mentes están unidas - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

\- Increíble - susurro Tom

\- Me gusta tu idea - dijo Harry a Draco que sonrió maliciosamente - y tengo al candidato perfecto

Por alguna razón la sangre se les congelo a todos los adultos. La sonrisa de sus hijos les dijo que la venganza ya estaba diseñada y nada ni nadie salvaría a Giny Weasley de su castigo. Su verdadera duda estaba en, si el castigo a una jugarreta estudiantil iba ser despiadada, porque él sabia con anticipación que así seria, sino en ¿Qué le tendrían preparado al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos? Prefirió de momento no pensar en ello

Giny caminaba plácidamente por la orilla del lago cuando vio a Harry sentado bajo un árbol comiendo unos chocolates

\- Harry, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí - dijo sonriendo

\- ¿Por qué? - dijo Harry sin mirarla - yo también estudio aquí

\- Si claro - dijo Giny riendo de forma coqueta - ¿Es cierto lo que dicen por ahí? Qué terminaste con Malfoy. Supongo que te enteraste de lo que tiene con mi hermano.

\- Yo... - dijo Harry cerrando los ojos - prefiero no hablar del tema

\- Claro, disculpa - dijo ella tomándole la mano - sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras

\- ¿Lo que quiera? - dijo Harry con una sonrisa inocente

\- Dime - acercándose a él

\- Ayúdame a comer estos chocolates - dijo poniéndole uno en los labios


	12. Dulce Venganza

Desde el ataque que había recibido Harry Riddle, se había corrido de un supuesto duelo con Draco Malfoy por una supuesta infidelidad del moreno con la única hija del matrimonio Weasley. Otros decían que la ruptura se debía a que los medimagos habían descubierto el uso de Amortentia en el organismo de Riddle y su padre había hecho confesar al rubio el uso de pociones de amor. Harry había sido desintoxicado y terminado definitivamente con el Gryffindor. Más de un corazón roto había encontrado una luz al final del camino al saberse la noticia

Uno de esos corazones había sido el de Giny. Pero ahora ese mismo corazón estaba latiendo desbocado mientras gritaba a voz en cuello a orilla del lago "Cal, te amo". Era el hazme reír de todo el estudiantado mientras los profesores intentaban sacarla del lugar, pero era imposible, ella solamente corría por la orilla llamando al animal que vivía en el fondo del agua

Desde la torre de astronomía Harry y Draco reían a carcajadas hasta casi rodar por el suelo. Todo había resultado mejor de lo planeado. Draco personalmente había tomado una muestra de una de las ventosas del calamar gigante sumergiéndose en las aguas y con ella, había hecho por las noches una poción de amor desmedido en la Sala de lo Menesteres con Harry como su ayudante. Juntos habían diseñado la manera en la que se la darían a beber limpiando cualquier rasgo que los involucrase, ya que se aseguraron que nadie viera a la pelirroja con Harry mientras comía los chocolates en las que estaba la Amortentia

-Eso le enseñara a no meterse en mi camino – dijo Draco después de un rato mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que se le soltaron de tanto reír

-Así que fueron ustedes – dijo Severus de repente sobresaltando a los jóvenes

-¡Papi! – dijo Draco nervioso

-Profesor – dijo Harry inclinando la cabeza levemente

-Un cuerno – siseo el moreno haciendo que ambos jóvenes se encojan y cierren los ojos – quiero el antídoto inmediatamente – exigió Severus señalando hacia afuera

-¿De qué hablas? – dijo Draco agarrándole la mano a su novio

-Eso solo lo hace una poción de amor, y dado el ataque que recibió esta cría de basilisco… – dijo haciendo que su Harry se encogiera nuevamente

-Tengo una duda – dijo sonriendo Draco - ¿Cuándo te demos nietos como los llamaras?

-¿Cría de cría de basilisco? – dijo Harry sonriendo y el profesor lo taladro con su mirada – lo siento, lo siento – dijo Harry levantando las manos en señal de rendición – lo dije sin pensar

-Mejor dicho lo repetiste sin pensar – dijo Draco sin aguantar la carcajada

-¿Qué cosa dijiste? – exigió su papá

-Yo… – susurro el rubio

-Esta noche tiene detención, señor Malfoy – siseo el profesor

-Riddle – dijo Harry – ahora es señor Riddle

-¡Ni lo sueñen! – dijo Severus ahora si de manera intimidante – no tendrán detención juntos. Y averiguare que se traen entre manos – sentencio antes de irse

Una vez llego a la escalera a Severus se le hizo imposible reprimir el escalofrio que sintió al imaginar a su bebe, al que hasta hace poco arrullaba, con un vientre enorme, a punto de darle a Hogwarts la tercera generación de Merodeadores. Pero por Merlín, no podía engañarse a sí mismo, algo dentro suyo le hacía mucha ilusión en arrullar un nieto, por muy hijo de Riddle y nieto de Potter que fuera. De pronto se detuvo, ¡esos…! Se habían salido nuevamente con la suya, eso solo confirmaba sus suposiciones, ese par estaba detrás de lo que le ocurría a la Weasley. Su lado Slytherin sin embargo, festejo la travesura de los adolescente, independiente de que Harry y Draco estén unidos, él quería al pelinegro como un hijo y le dolería mucho si algo le pasara, aunque a veces deseaba él mismo estrangularlo

Eso había estado muy cerca, pensaron Harry y Draco mientras se dirigían al baño de Myrtle. Definitivamente debían tener mucho cuidado si no querían terminar expulsados del colegio, porque por muy rebelde que fueran sabían que debían graduarse. Harry soñaba con la vida aventurera de un intrépido y valiente auror como su papá y su padrino, mientras Draco lo hacía con convertirse en un exitoso hombre de negocio como su padre y su suegro. A menudo soñaban que serían invencible cambiando al mundo mágico, y ¡cuando les demostraran a todos que Voldemort estaba vivo…!

Harry activo la entrada del lavado y pasaron por ella al llegar a la segunda entrada con cuidado, cuando llegaron a la compuerta circular, Harry dijo sonriendo

-Inténtalo tú

-Ábrete – siseo el rubio

Ambos quedaron sorprendido cuando esta obedeció y los dejo pasar. Miraron hacia todos lados, pero no vieron al basilisco. El retrato de Salazar les había prometido que su mascota no los volvería a molestar y así había sido.

Llegaron a la biblioteca pero el animal aun no aparecía. ¿Qué abría pasado?

Entraron al lugar de destino y saludaron al cuadro

-Me tenían abandonado – dijo el fundador

-He… – dijo Harry que bajo el rostro – tuvimos algunos contratiempos. Discúlpenos

-¿Qué contratiempos? – dijo intrigado el retrato

-Vera – dijo Draco – mis padres querían que me fuera del colegio para que ya no este con Harry, por lo que nosotros…

-Fusionamos nuestras almas – dijo Harry cerrando los ojos y encogiendo los hombros mientras esperaba el regaño

-¿Ustedes…? – dijo Salazar simulando estar sorprendido – niños pudieron morir ¿acaso no lo pensaron?

-¡Querían llevarse a Draco a Bulgaria! – protesto el moreno

-¿Y esa es escusa suficiente? – dijo Salazar – para eso están las chimeneas, las lechuzas, las escobas, que se yo, mil maneras para estar en contacto

-No es lo mismo – protesto Draco – queremos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos

-Además tuvimos más problemas – dijo Harry

-¿Cuáles? – dijo el retrato ahora si realmente intrigado

-Una chica le dio a Harry Amortentia, pero como ya habíamos hecho el ritual, le provoco un colapso – dijo Draco mientras se sentaban en la alfombre

-¡Santo Merlín! – exclamo Salazar – ¿acaso ahora son suicidas en Hogwarts?

-Eso es nada – dijo Draco – el verdadero problema viene ahora

-Nos vengamos de la chica haciendo que se enamorase del calamar gigante – dijo Harry sonriendo – pero mi suegro nos descubrió y ahora Dragón tiene detención

-Sin contar que casi le da un infarto porque le insinuamos nietos – dijo Draco ahora con una carcajada

-¿Ustedes no estarán pensando…? – dijo Salazar preocupado

-Bueno… – dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza – supongo que si, pero no todavía

-Somos muy jóvenes aun – dijo Draco mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Harry – solo le dijimos eso a mi papi para molestarlo

-Y funciono – dijo Harry con otra carcajada, mientras el retrato meneaba la cabeza en señal de desaprobación resignada

Tom Riddel y Lucius Malfoy llegaban al mismo tiempo a la oficina central de aurores debido a una llamada de emergencia, ya que sus respectivos esposos estaban en medio de una batalla campal dentro de la celda a la que los habían trasladado precisamente por la pelea que iniciaron cuando Severus llego a reclamarle al auror las pretensiones de su hijo para con su "pequeño bebé"

Sirius Black junto a otros aurores habían querido intervenir y habían terminado hechizados en la enfermería. Todo era un desastre

-¿Qué paso aquí? – dijo Lucius viendo el estado de la celda

-¡Fue él! – dijeron al mismo tiempo señalándose el uno al otro

-¿Se pelearon dentro del propio departamento de aurores? – dijo sorprendido Tom

-Él me fue a buscar a mi oficina – dijo James

-Esa culebra ponzoñosa que tiene por hijo dijo que iba a embarazar a mi bebe – dijo Severus

-No insultes a mi hijo – grito James

-Cállame si puedes – desafío Severus

-¿Quieres ver? – desafío también James – ¿Quieres ver?

-¡Basta! – exigió Tom alzando la voz, por lo que los dos hombres quedaron inmóviles – me tienen harto sus peleas infantiles. ¿no se dan cuenta que ahora somos familia, nos guste o no? – dijo Tom molesto

-Por Merlín, Severus – dijo Lucius – Draco se enlazo a Harry, ¿te das cuenta lo que significa? Tarde o temprano se embarazara y los cuatro seremos abuelos

-¿Y por qué no puede ser esa cría de basilisco la que se embarace? – dijo el pelinegro cruzando los brazos

-No llames así a mi hijo – exigió James

-Tú sabes perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta Severus Malfoy – dijo el rubio cruzando los brazos refunfuñando por lo que James se carcajeo

-Aunque… – intervino Tom – bien puede ser Harry quien se embarace. A mí no me molestaría – continuo sonriendo mientras recibía miradas mortales de su esposo –, total, igual será mi nieto, e igual lo malcriare

-Tom, sácame de aquí – dijo James ignorando la mirada burlesca del profesor

-Qué pena me da – dijo Tom encogiendo los hombros – pero Lucius y yo necesitamos reunirnos con un inversionista y no podemos correr el riesgo de dejarlos a ustedes dos sueltos por ahí

-Y ni piensen – intervino Lucius cuando Severus iba hablar – en hablarle a Remus. En su pelea hechizaron a Sirius y está en San Mungo. Se imaginaran que no tiene cabeza para nada por culpa de ustedes, par de irresponsables

-¿Tom vas dejar que me hable así? – protesto James señalando al rubio

-No está faltando a la verdad – dijo este –, eso les enseñara a no pelear

-¡Fue él! – dijeron al mismo tiempo señalándose el uno al otro

-Eso me recuerda que hoy es el partido de Caerphilly Catapults y Chudley Cannons – James intentaba hablar pero simplemente no le salía la voz – y tengo dos boletos en el palco oficial…

-Tom Riddle – dijo James en una voz peligrosamente baja – no te atrevas…

-¿Vienes Lucius? – dijo Tom ignorando a su esposo

-Claro – dijo este sonriendo saliendo – incluso podemos grabárselos para que lo vean los chicos

-Me parece bien – dijo Tom siguiéndolo mientras los detenidos los llamaban desesperadamente

-¿Ves lo que provocas? – dijo Severus empujando al auror

-No me provoques Quejicus o… – sentencio James

-¿O qué? – dijo el profesor desafiante

Y nuevamente el cuerpo aurores de Londres fue testigo de un batalla, esta vez cuerpo a cuerpo y sin varita, entre los detenidos


	13. Los abuelos

Fleamont y Euphemi Potter eran una de las parejas más queridas por la prensa mágica. La imagen perfecta de los sangre pura con la irreverencia característica de los mestizos, hacía casi veinte años habían dado su venia para que su único hijo se casara con un mestizo sin nombre ni familia. Dejar que Riddle entrase a su vida había sido una de las mejores decisiones que habían tomado. El joven les había demostrado grandes aptitudes en el campo de los negocios, incrementando la fortuna familiar, pero por sobre todo haciendo feliz a su hijo y nieto. Marido ejemplar y padre cariñoso, a veces los señores Potter creían que Tom debía ser un santo, de esos a los que los muggles les rezaban cuando se encomendaban a una divinidad, para soportar estoicamente a su irreverente hijo y nieto

Aunque ellos no habían sido precisamente un ejemplo a seguir, ni lo eran tampoco ahora. Durante el verano era común que la pareja regresase a Londres, desde el condado de Kerry, en Irlanda, para visitar a su hijo y su familia, sin embargo en ese momento habían aparecido en Hogsmeade, para ver a su nieto a escondida de los padres de este.

Temprano les había enviado una lechuza diciéndole que irían a visitarlo durante su salida de ese día al pueblo y este le había contestado que tenía una sorpresa para ellos. Al llegar al pueblo fueron al bar Las Tres Escobas, donde lo encontraron acompañado del menor de los Malfoy mientras conversaban amenamente

\- Harry – dijo sonriente el anciano de la mano de su esposa

\- Abuelos – dijo este poniéndose de pie para abrazarlo – ¿Cómo están?

\- Bien, bien. Draco, muchacho – dijo sonriendo y dándole la mano a ambos

\- Tu papá nos escribió el otro día nos dijo que estabas dándole lata – dijo Fleamont

\- ¿Yo? – dijo Harry – para nada

\- ¿Entonces a que se refería? – dijo Euphemi

\- Ni idea, abuela – dijo Harry simulando inocencia - ¿y tú, Dragón?

\- No se me ocurre nada, cielo – contesto el rubio con el mismo tono

\- ¿Cielo? ¿Dragón? – dijo Fleamont – ¿Nos perdimos de algo?

\- Desde hace unas semanas Draco y yo somos novios – dijo Harry - y mis papás se enteraron que soy animago

\- Y enlazamos nuestras magias – puntualizo Draco

\- Ah si – dijo Harry – casi olvido ese detalle

\- ¿Quieren matarnos? – dijo Euphemi sorprendido

\- No – dijeron los adolescentes al unísono – ¿Por qué?

Después de que los señores Potter se enteraran de las ultimas novedades y regañarán a sus, ahora dos, nietos, se dedicaron a ser ellos mismos, ósea a malcriarlos a gusto.

Acabando de terminar de almorzar fueron a la sucursal que los gemelos habían abierto en el pueblo donde los adultos pagaron todo cuanto los adolescentes quisieron. Dos horas más tarde y antes de despedirse, el pelinegro se animó a hacer la pregunta que tanto le rondaba la mente y por lo que había concertado esa reunión. Para darles mayor intimidad, Draco invito a Euphemi a ver la sucursal de una tienda de escobas, ya que esta entendía del tema, al ser comentarista de quidditch

\- Abuelo – este lo miro – hay algo que te he querido preguntar, pero no sé cómo lo iras a tomar

\- ¿Draco esta embarazado? – dijo este mirándolo fijamente

\- No – dijo Harry automáticamente

\- Entonces tú – dijo el hombre entrecerrando los ojos

\- No hemos tenido sexo todavía – dijo Harry, rogándole paciencia a Merlín – así que no. Aun deberás esperar para la nueva generación de Potters. Yo quiero que me hables del señor oscuro

\- ¿Qué hay con él? – dijo Fleamont

\- Cuéntame que sabes de él – dijo Harry

\- Lo que saben todos – dijo el anciano sentándose en una banca – Tu papá lo derroto un tiempo antes de casarse con tu padre

\- Sí, pero – insistió – ¿y su cuerpo?

\- La verdad es que nunca se supo, – dijo Fleamont pensativo – ahora que lo mencionas, nadie se cuestionó nada. Todos estábamos tan felices que no nos detuvimos a preguntarnos nada. El ministerio se encargó de todo

\- Entonces, – dijo Harry – ¿simplemente desapareció y ya? ¿no te parece raro?

\- Pues, si y mucho – dijo pensativo – pero en la biblioteca del colegio debe haber algo. Espera… - dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrado - ¿Qué tramas?

\- Nada – dijo de forma inocente – es una tarea para Historia de la Magia con el profesor Binns

\- ¿Seguro? – y Harry asintió frenéticamente cuando Draco y Euphemi se acercaban

\- Harry, ya es hora de volver al castillo – recordó el rubio

Después de los chicos se despidieron y se fueron, la pareja estaba a punto de ir a la oficina de aurores para hablar sobre la curiosidad de su nieto, cuando le llego una lechuza de la oficina de aurores, al tomar la nota de entre las patas del animal, lo desenrollo y leyó:

"Ayúdame papá. Estoy detenido por culpa de Snivellus que vino a buscarme para pelear, yo solo me defendí y ahora estoy encerrado con el grasiento. Y Tom no quiere pagar la multa. Ayúdame. Tom dijo que Sirius esta en San Mungo internado y no que Remus no quiere saber de mí. Sácame de aquí"

Fleamont releyó la nota con boca abierta y se la entregó a su esposa que lo hizo rápidamente y luego se cubrió la boca. ¿Por qué su hijo había peleado con su consuegro? ¿Y por qué Tom lo había abandonado a su suerte? Merlín, iba a ser un largo, largo día

Severus Snape estaba tirado en el suelo con su túnica negra rasgada, sendo moretes sobre su blanca piel y un ojo morado llorando en silencio. En la misma celda estaba James Potter de Riddle, pero en el extremo contrario sentado sobre el piso con la ropa en el mismo estado, mientras hilos de sangre corrían de su nariz y boca

\- ¡Te odio! – dijo Severus –, mira como dejaste mi ropa. Y aun no te disculpas por lo que hizo tu cría de basilisco

\- No lo llames así – exigió James – ¡Snivellus grasiento!

\- ¡Por tu culpa Lucius no quiso pagar mi fianza! – dijo Severus furioso

\- ¡No quiso pagarla porque eres un murciélago feo! – dijo James poniéndose de pie

\- ¡Y tú sigues aquí porque eres un fastidio y este es tu lugar! - dijo Severus también poniéndose de pie

\- ¡Cállate! – exigió James

\- Cállame – desafío el profesor

\- No lo puedo creer – dijo Fleamont entrando molesto con su esposa – ahora entiendo porque Tom y Lucius no quisieron pagar la multa

\- Papá, papito, sácame de aquí – suplico James

\- Llorón – dijo Severus con un tobo despectivo

\- Mira como me trata – protesto James

\- Les trajimos esta frazada – dijo Euphemi entregándole una a cada uno

\- ¿Le trajiste también una al grasiento? – dijo James indignado

\- Y ni intentes quitársela, James Potter – sentencio su padre – porque esta hechizada para que no puedas hacerlo

\- ¿Por qué? – Protesto

\- Por Draco – dijo Euphemi – él es importante en la vida de Harry y Severus es su papá. Así que es parte de esta familia, a pesar de no comportarse adecuadamente

\- Gracias señora Potter – susurro Severus bajando el rostro

\- ¿Pagaras nuestra multa? – dijo James esperanzado

\- Nosotros le devolveremos hasta el último galeón – dijo Severus mientras James asentía frenéticamente

\- Queríamos hacerlo chicos, pero tanto Tom como Lucius se nos adelantaron y lograron que tu jefe hiciera un juramento inquebrantable – dijo Euphemi mirando a su hijo – de que los retendría un día más por cada vez que pelearan

\- ¿Qué? – dijo James – pero eso… seria…

\- Una semana – susurro Severus con los hombros caídos mientras se miraban en silencio

El chisme había corrido como el fuego sobre la pólvora. El auror más prestigioso del mundo mágico y uno de los profesores más respetados de Hogwarts estaban detenidos, y no solo por una, sino por varias peleas consecutivas en el mismo día centro del cuartel de aurores londinense. Sus respectivos esposos se habían negado a pagar la fianza, por lo que ambas personalidades dormirían, al menos esa noche, en las celdas mágicas

Harry acompaño a Draco una tienda para comprar tinta, cuando vio llegar a Teddy con un periódico entre las manos, quien al ver a la pareja iba a dar media vuelta y escabullirse del lugar

\- Primo – dijo Harry

\- Harry. Draco – dijo el castaño sonriendo de manera forzada y mirando el cielo – Lindo día

\- ¿Qué tramas? – dijo Draco entrecerrando los ojos

\- Nada – se apresuró a contestar Teddy Black - ¿Por qué tendría que tramar algo?

\- Porque eres Teddy Black – dijo Harry – siempre tramas algo

\- Que bajo concepto tienes de mi – dijo simulando estar ofendido

\- Confiesa – exigió Draco

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – dijo Harry señalando el periódico que este intentaba esconder

\- Un periódico viejo – dijo el león – es para una travesura. Luego les cuento

\- Chicos, ya se enteraron de la última noticia – dijo el irlandés

\- Callat… – susurro Teddy

\- ¿Qué noticia? – dijo Harry mientras Draco le quitaba el diario a su amigo de las manos y lo leía deprisa

\- ¡Merlín! – exclamo el rubio mientras leía – "Batalla campal en el departamento de aurores". ¿sabes qué significa esto, Harry Riddel? – y sus amigos juraban haber visto un extraño brillo en sus ojos grises

\- Hoy no tendremos detención – dijo sonriendo

\- ¡Y podremos comer en la cocina! – dijo Draco emocionado – ¡Es hoy o nunca!

\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir? – dijo el pelinegro con simpleza

\- ¡Mi papá no está! – dijo Draco – será divertido

\- Tu papá y el papá de tu novio se pelearon – recalco Seamus

\- Están presos – insistió Teddy

\- Pero nosotros no – dijo Harry sonriendo

\- ¡Y hay que celebrarlo! – dijo Draco – vamos a las cocinas a robar pastelillos

\- Mi abuelo nos enseño como llegar hasta el horno mismo – dijo Harry – ¿Vienen?


	14. ACERCAMIENTO Y CONSPIRACIONES

Casi veinte años habían pasado desde que había sufrido el desprecio ese soberbió sangre pura diciéndole: "Lo siento solo podemos ser amigos". Si, claro, como no. Y después se había casado con esa serpiente. Habían terminado a un día de formalizar su relación. Eso nunca se lo perdonaría. Contaba con la bóveda que los Potter tenían en Gringotts para salir de la pobreza. Y ahora en cambio tenia que soportar como casi todos los días salía esa serpiente en los diarios por ser la cabeza del emporio Potter. Si eso no bastaba la revista "Corazón de Bruja" solo hablaba de la feliz pareja y los posibles amoríos de su único hijo Harry con Draco Malfoy Snape, el hijo ese otro traidor. No le había querido ayudar cuando Potter había roto la relación. También se lo cobraría. Suplicarían por sus hijos.

Un hombre de baja estatura entro a la habitación y le entrego una carta. Rápidamente la abrió y sonrió a medida que leía. Por fin un golpe de suerte

-Es hora de poner en marcha nuestro plan – dijo sonriente

-¿Ya lo pensaste bien? – dijo el pequeño hombre – son una de las familias mas influyentes en el mundo mágico

-Es precisamente esa parte la mas divertida – le contesto lanzando una carcajada – su caída será de las mas humillantes. Ya sabes que debes hacer.

-Hoy mismo les llegó – dijo – yo me asegure de eso

La noche cayo y la profesora McGonagall les informo, tanto a Harry como a Draco, que su detención se haría la próxima semana, dado que el profesor Snape estaría unos días fuera por un percance que se le había presentado. Obviamente, los muchachos sabían perfectamente cuál era ese percance, la pelea con el padre del moreno. Por lo tanto, se fueron a la Torre de Astronomía a esperar la hora en la que se reunirían con los demás Merodeadores para ir a la cocina. Mientras estaban sentados en el suelo de la torre recordaron a aquel extraño que habían conocido hacia unas horas

*** FLASHBACK ***

La semana había sido bastante pesada y esa salida a Hogsmeade les venía como un bálsamo. Hermione necesitaba metros y metros de pergamino y tinta, "las tareas no se hacen solas, por muy bruja que una fuera". Blaise y Ron fueron a la tienda de bromas. Neville necesitaba una maseta para herbologia y Theo se ofreció a ayudarle a cambio de que el león le ayudase con la tarea que tenían de esa materia. Teddy, ni bien llegaron al pueblo, salió disparado hacia la sucursal de la tienda de los gemelos Weasley para ver las novedades y comprar algo, después de todo el hecho de que estuvieran tras los pasos de Lord Voldemort no significaba que renunciara a sus obligaciones de poner al colegio patas arriba.

Harry y Draco en cambio decidieron aprovechar el tiempo para pasear por el pueblo tomados de la mano mientras hacían hora para ver a los abuelos del moreno. Algunos estudiantes que aún no los habían visto después del ritual se sorprendieron al comprobar con sus propios ojos que todos los rumores corrían eran completamente falso al ver a la pareja entre risas y juegos de enamorados. Entraron a Las Tres Escobas y se sentaron a disfrutar una cerveza de mantequilla para ambos, y no por falta de dinero. Los besos y las risas no se detuvieron mientras soñaban en como seria su vida juntos. A Harry le sorprendió darse cuenta que su rubio si soñaba con ser padre, y se descubrió a si mismo que él tenía el mismo anhelo, aunque ambos eran más que conscientes de que deberían esperar para que ese sueño se hiciera real. Pero desde que habían fusionados sus vidas, o mejor dicho, desde que se los habían mencionado a Severus, estaban conscientes que algún día el rubio se embarazaría y se convertirían en una familia, solo que ellos querían al menos tres niños rubios de cabello revuelto y ojos verde grisáceos. Si fuesen a Gryffindor o a Slyffering poco o nada le importaba a ninguno, pero estaban seguro que sus papás iban a empezar una batalla campal. Las horas se hicieron cortas y finalmente se habían despedido de los abuelos del moreno. Regresaban abrazados del castillo cuando una lechuza negra se posó sobre el hombro del moreno y le entrego una nota que decía:

"Así que buscas al Señor Oscuro. Está vivo y no tienen idea cuan cerca estás de él. Solo pregúntate ¿Por qué estuvieron los Riddles y los Maloys en Albania a escondida del ministerio semanas antes de su boda? Te espero en La Cabeza De Puerco en cinco minutos".

Los jóvenes se miraron y sin pronunciar palabras se separaron luego de un beso corto. Draco tomo el camino que llevaba al colegio, mientras que Harry lo hacía hacia el sitio de la reunión. Entro y se sentó en una mesa alejada. El lugar era oscuro y algo descuidado con poca clientela, ya que se rumoreaba que el cocinero era un ex prisionero de Azkaban. El dueño se acercó y le pregunto qué iba tomar, por lo que pidió una cerveza de mantequilla sin pasar por alto el parecido que tenía con el director de colegio. Pasaron cerca de unos diez minutos y no veía a nadie extraño en el lugar, excepto una pareja que se devoraba mutuamente en una mesa en la que había poca luz. Harry se estaba impacientando y se iba poner de pie cuando la silla frente a él se movió, sintió como algo a su alrededor aparecía, aislándolo a su mesa del resto como cuando él usaba la capa de invisibilidad.

Frente a él estaba un hombre alto de contextura desgarbada de piel morena y cabellos rubios, sus ojos amarillentos parecían taladrarlo buscando algo más aunque él no sabía qué. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios que más parecía una mueca de dolor

-¿Quién es usted? – dijo Harry intrigado

-Lo que importa aquí es quien eres tú – dijo el hombre

-No entiendo – respondió el pelinegro sorprendido –. Mis padres son Tom y James Riddel. Un exitoso empresario y un audaz auror

-Ahora – dijo el extraño – pero… ¿Y antes?

-¿Antes? – de pronto Harry se preguntó cómo era la vida de sus padres antes de conocerse y que él naciera – mi padre estudio en Francia, y mi papá en Londres. Usted dijo que viajaron a Albania antes de casarse

-¿No adivinas por qué? – dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba la manga de su túnica

-La marca tenebrosa – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie de un salto mientras que sacaba su varita en forma defensiva – eres…

-Un mortifago – dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente – antes de que tus padres se casaran, hace diecisiete años, James Potter salía con una ex compañera de colegio, Lily Evans, era mestiza. Todos daban por sentado que se casarían, las revistas hablan de que James había comprado un anillo de compromiso, pero una semana antes del día de los enamorados, esas mismas revistan anunciaban la ruptura de la pareja. Se suponía que esa misma noche atacaríamos el ministerio, pero sorpresivamente el señor Tenebroso cancelo todo. Dos días después fue el duelo donde el mi señor "murió". James se fue del país y tres meses después, esas mismas revistas estallaban con el nuevo romance del salvador del mundo con un joven empresario recién graduado de la universidad parisina. Los Malfoy eran seguidores del Voldemort, así que ni bien cayo, se fueron también – adivina donde

-Albania – susurro Harry cerrando los ojos – pero eso no prueba que fuesen seguidores del Señor Tenebroso

-Excepto que Severus Malfoy es un experto en las Artes Oscuras – dijo el desconocido – y era de conocimiento de los mortifagos que nuestro amo había hecho varios Horrocruxes y uno está escondido en Albania. ¿sabes que es un horrocruxes? – Harry movió la cabeza negativamente sintiéndose un pequeño en el jardín de infante intimidado por el matón de siete años – pues ya tienes tarea – termino antes de desaparecer

El shock fue tan grande que se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer. Ese hombre prácticamente le había confirmado que tanto sus padres como los Malfoys habían sido seguidores de Voldemort. Por eso su papá no quería que investigara, ¡estaban involucrados hasta el fondo! Por eso su padre dijo que su único objetivo debía ser Voldemort, que debía dejar en paz a los mortifagos. ¡Ellos eran mortifagos! Debía hablar inmediatamente con Draco. Dejo varios galeones sobre la mesa y corrió detrás del bar. Allí estaba el rubio sentado en el suelo con la cabeza entre sus piernas. Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo en silencio. Draco se aferró a él y de pronto ambos sintieron terror del posible resultado, pero ya habían comenzado y no se echarían para atrás

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***

Habían estado así por horas, sentados en esa torre. Descubrir que no estaban tan errados era un golpe muy duro. Esos seres que los habían llenado de amor desmedido desde que recordaban, eran asesinos que se regocijaban en el dolor ajeno, no era algo fácil de aceptar

Escucharon pasos aproximarse, y segundos mas tardes sus amigos entraron. Harry y Draco ya habían discutido sobre que tanto les dirían a sus amigos.

-No estaban haciendo sus cosas raritas ¿no? – dijo Ron haciendo gestos con su cara

-No – dijo Harry – pero ahora empezamos

-Huy – dijo el pelirrojo simulando un escalofrió – necesitan una habitación

-¿Por qué todos creen que tenemos sexo? – dijo el rubio

-La gente se casa para eso – dijo Neville

-Nosotros aun no nos casamos – dijo Draco

-Recalco el aun – añadió Harry

-Pero es como si lo estén – dijo Blaise

-Eh… – dijo Hermione – técnicamente… si lo están

-Explícate Hermione – pidió Theo levantando una ceja

-Al finalizar el año, el lazo se completara y en el ministerio aparecerá un acta matrimonial con sus nombre – dijo la castaña

-Genial – dijo Teddy sonriendo – esto hay que festejarlo con un banquete en la cocina – mientras las caras de Harry y Draco se ponían tan rojas como un tomate


	15. Horrocruxes

Ya había pasado la hora de la cena cuando los merodeadores llegaron a la puerta de la derecha de la escalera del vestíbulo de entrada y continuaron por un corredor hasta llegar a un cuadro de un frutero. Draco se adelanto y le hizo cosquillas a la pera de la pintura, la cual se convirtió en la manivela de una puerta.

La habitación a la que entraron era tenia techos altos y una chimenea en un extremo de la cocina, había montones de ollas y cacerolas que se apilan en las paredes. Tenia mesas idénticas a las que había en el Gran Comedor justo debajo de ellas donde la comida se ponía y luego aparecían en el Gran Comedor. Al ver llegar a los estudiantes, los elfos se apresuraron a atenderlos en la mesa en la que se habían sentado.

\- Hermione - dijo Harry - ¿qué un horrocrux?

\- Un Horrocrux es un objeto muy poderoso en el que un mago o bruja ha ocultado un fragmento de su alma con el propósito de alcanzar la inmortalidad - dijo la bruja castaña

\- ¿Cómo se fragmenta el alma? - dijo Ron distraídamente

\- Asesinando - contesto Blaise con voz sombría - cada muerte te brinda la posibilidad de hacer un horrocrux.

\- Al asesinar un pedazo de alma se desprende del mago y lo coloca en un objeto - dice Hermione - así cuando el mago muera puedo tomar ese pedazo de alma y volver a la vida

\- En el mundo mágico el numero siete tiene una connotación muy alta - dijo Draco pensativo

\- Tendría que haber asesinado siete veces - dijo Theo sorprendido

\- Estamos hablando de Lord Voldemort - dijo Harry

\- ¿Dónde se puede esconder siete pedazos de alma? - pregunto Neville

\- Si yo hiciera todo eso, buscaría algo significativo - dijo Teddy

\- ¿Significativo? - dijo Blaise

\- Si - insistió - algo... especial

\- ¿Algo cómo... un guardapelo? - dijo Harry

\- El guardapelo de Salazar lleva siglos perdido - dijo Hermione

\- Harry - dijo Draco cuando este cerro los ojos - están con nosotros - ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente por unos instantes

\- ¿Y si no lo entienden? - dijo el pelinegro

\- Somos lo que somos, mi amor - dijo Draco -, y aunque no nos guste, no lo podemos negar

\- Yo jamás seré como Voldemort - siseo Harry

\- ¿A no? - dijo Draco cruzando los brazos - dime amado esposo mío - y todos los demás se removieron incomodos con la nueva atmosfera del lugar - ¿Qué piensas hacerle a Voldemort si lo llegamos a encontrar? - Harry iba hablar pero se detuvo - ya ves

\- Es justicia - se defendió el pelinegro

\- No lo niego - dijo Draco tranquilamente tomando una manzana - pero no por ello deja de moverte la rabia y el rencor. Muchos murieron - siguió Draco cuando Harry quiso hablar - y él tiene que pagar por ello. Pero no por nuestra mano, amor, sino por la de la justicia. Y lo mas probable es que eso sea con el beso del dementor

\- Y con él los mortífagos - dijo Theo

\- Mi papá... - dijo Harry

\- Tenemos fuertes razones - dijo Draco bajando el rostro - para sospechar que nuestros padres fueron o aun son mortífagos

\- Pues... - dijo Blaise - yo creo... lo mismo, mi madre oculta muchas cosas. Y estoy completamente seguro que tiene que ver con el que no debe ser nombrado

\- Yo no tengo duda de mi familia - dijo Theo - tanto así que mi padre esta en Azkaban por ser mortífago

Un silencio absoluto reino en el lugar, mientras todos se miraban entre si sin atreverse a sostenerse la vista

\- ¿Entonces por qué lo buscan? - dijo Teddy -. ¿no se dan cuenta lo peligroso que puede ser para ustedes? ¿Para sus familias?

\- Es mas peligroso... para todos - dijo Pansy entrando sorpresivamente - que él siga vivo

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Parkinson? - dijo Hermione sorprendida mientras instintivamente todos sacaban sus varitas

\- Los hemos observado desde que volvimos a Hogwarts - dijo ella - no sé cómo lo han hecho, pero se han librado de todos los castigos por buscar a Voldemort

\- ¿Hemos observado? ¿Tú y quien más?- replicó Blaise - Además, Voldemort está muerto. Todos saben que el papá de Harry lo mato en un duelo

\- Entonces ¿por qué lo buscan tan desesperadamente? - dijo Luna saliendo de detrás de la morocha

\- ¡La lunática! - dijo Ron sin pensar y Hermione lo miro molesta - lo siento

\- ¿Qué quieren aquí? - pregunto Draco inquisitivamente

\- Lo mismo que ustedes, justicia - dijo Pansy

\- Pansy esta harta de vivir con miedo de Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado - dijo Luna

\- ¿Y tú? - cuestiono Harry

\- Yo solo quiero verla feliz - dijo ella sonriendo mientras su miradas se cruzaban

\- No me digan que ustedes... - dijo Teddy - Merlín santísimo, ¿es que ya nadie practica la heterosexualidad aquí?

\- Claro, - dijo Blaise rodando los ojos - lo dice el hijo de dos hombres

\- No ayudes tanto - dijo Teddy

\- Pero si no digo nada malo - dijo Blaise encogiendo los hombros

\- Lo importante aquí es descubrir donde están esos Horrocrux y destruirlos - dijo Pansy mientras se sentaba

\- Volviendo al tema - dijo Luna sentándose junto a Pansy - Teddy dijo que buscaría algo significativo, la diadema de Rowena lleva siglos desaparecida. Según se dice su hija Helena fue quien la robo, pero no habla mucho de ella

\- ¿La hija de Rowena Revenclaw sigue viva? - dijo Ron sorprendido

\- Díganme ¿Cómo es que lo aguantamos? - dijo Teddy señalando al pelirrojo

\- A mí no me cuesta - dijo Blaise sonriendo - es más, me gusta - y Ron se puso tan rojo como su cabello

\- Ron - dijo Pansy - la hija de Rowena es el fantasma de Revenclaw

\- Tal vez si hablamos con ella nos pueda... - dijo Pansy

\- Es muy tímida y evita a todos en el castillo - dijo Luna - prácticamente está aislada en un sector de la torre. Pero es mi amiga

\- Se dice que Helga Hufflepuff tenía una copa de oro que brinda fuerza a quien la sostenía - dijo Hermione

\- Entonces tendríamos El guardapelo de Salazar, la diadema de Rowena, la copa de oro de Helga Hufflepuff - dijo Draco mirando a Harry que estaba pensativo -, Cielo ¿estás bien?

\- No - dijo respirando hondo y levantando el rostro - yo desciendo de Salazar, y pensar que mi papá o mi padre le entregaron algo tan valioso como su guardapelo me provoca nausea

\- ¿Será que tomo algo de Gryffindor? - pregunto Teddy a nadie en especial, mientras Draco acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de Harry que lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Noviembre se acercaba cada vez más y el otoño se sentía. El rubio era por naturaleza algo friolento y a Harry le encantaba el hecho de que este se olvidaba seguido su sweater en le torre y siempre estaba tiritando de frio, por lo que era un excelente excusa para abrazarlo todo el tiempo. Esto no pasaba desapercibido para el resto del colegio, y no faltaba quienes les tomaban fotos y las enviaba al diario El Profeta, así que a menudo la pareja salía en medio de una demostración de afecto. Al principio los padres de los jóvenes habían reclamado al diario, alegando que sus hijos eran menores de edad, pero solo habían conseguido que los flashes también se fijaran en ellos, e intentar que los chicos no hagan esas muestras afecto en público era imposible.

Con el paso de los meses se volvía imposible no percibir el cambio en la personalidad de Tom Riddle. Cada vez se volvía más común la manera introvertida a la que era normalmente. A James no le gustaba para nada esa faceta de su esposo, y cada día temía más el hecho de que a pesar todo, su hijo no estuviera tan equivocado, y el regreso de Lord Voldemort, solo era cuestión de tiempo. En verdad le aterraba esa idea, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, no bajaría los brazos en esta pelea y no descansaría hasta que Voldemort dejara en paz a su familia.

Cierto día, al entrar al despacho de su esposo, encontró abierta la puerta que daba hacia el túnel que llevaba a la cámara de los secretos en las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Entro al pasillo y se encontró con el basilisco, quien al reconocerlo solo lo ignoro. James se dirigió a paso calmado hacia la biblioteca. Al llegar, la encontró semi-abierta y toco para que los otros se percatasen de su presencia

\- James - dijo Tom al verlo entrar - ¿Paso algo?

\- Eso te pregunto yo, Tom - dijo molesto mirando el escritorio lleno de objetos - ¿Paso algo? ¿Qué es todo esto?

\- Creo que mejor deberían conversar en casa - dijo el retrato de Salazar en un intento de aligerar el ambiente - Harry o Draco podrían bajar

Con un pase de varita, Tom guardo todo en un bolso agrandando mágicamente que le permitía guardar todo cuanto quisiera y salieron nuevamente por el túnel que conducía al despacho en la mansión Riddle. Una vez llegó, James bloqueo la entrada mágicamente y encaro a su esposo.

\- Muy bien - dijo James, y en su rostro no había un rastro de su característica jovialidad - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué siento magia negra en esos objetos?

\- Porque la tienen - dijo Tom con voz neutra -. Esta es la última monstruosidad de Lord Voldemort y necesito que la destruyas

\- ¿Qué hiciste Tom? - pregunto James horrorizado

\- Son Horrocruxes - dijo vaciando el bolso sobre su escritorio - el anillo Sorvolo Gaunt, mi diario de adolescente, la diadema de Rowena, El guardapelo de Salazar y la copa de oro de Helga Hufflepuff.

\- ¿Hiciste cinco...? - dijo James dando un paso hacia atrás

\- Seis - interrumpió Tom y James lo miro confundido - Nagini. Ayúdame a recuperar mi alma en su totalidad. La necesito completa para morir

\- ¿De qué hablas? - pregunto James con voz temblorosa y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

\- No quiero seguir vivo después de que Harry descubra la verdad - dijo acariciándole el rostro - no seré capaz de ver el odio en sus ojos

\- No me estarás pidiendo... - dijo James

\- Eso... lo hará alguien más - susurro Tom

\- Ya lo dispusiste todo - dijo James sonriendo irónicamente mientras intentaba retener sus lágrimas y fracasando completamente

\- También alguien borrara tu memoria - dijo Tom

\- ¡NO! - grito James desesperado - ¡NO! ¡Eres mi marido! ¡El padre de mi hijo! ¡No puedes... solo... solo... llegar y... decirme que de un plumazo... desaparecerás de mi vida!

\- No. No desapareceré - dijo Tom - simplemente la modificaran, de tal manera que no recordaras que sabias que yo era... No te podrán culpar de nada y Harry estará protegido

\- Nadie nos puede proteger mejor que tú - dijo James abrazándose a su esposo desesperadamente - ¡Nadie!

\- A menos que la amenaza sea yo - dijo Tom acariciándole el cabello

\- No puedo Tom - dijo James cerrando los ojos - ¡No puedo! - llorando abiertamente

\- ¡Hey! - dijo Tom imitando la voz jovial de James - para eso aún falta y mucho

\- ¡No te quiero perder! - dijo apretándose contra el pecho de Tom

Entonces Tom no pudo más y lo cargo mientras los aparecía a ambos en su recamara mientras se daban un beso apasionado. Suavemente Tom lo coloco en la cama mientras le quitaba la túnica. Con besos recorrió su cuello y bajo hacia su pecho, mordiéndole suavemente sus tetillas mientras James lanzaba suaves gemidos de placer. Desabrocho el pantalón y de un solo tirón se lo saco, junto con la ropa íntima, dejando expuesto una torre de carne que se erguía en medio de una mata de pelo. El ex Lord no lo dudo ni por un segundo y lo devoro con ansias desmedida, haciendo gritar a James de placer a tal grado que poco falto para que su garganta se desgarrara. Con un movimiento rápido, el auror giro colocándose sobre él y sentándose a horcajadas sobre la entrepierna de su marido

\- No... se ... que... nos... depare... el destino... - dijo James mientras repartía besos por el pecho blanco de su esposo que disfrutaba del contacto con los ojos cerrados - pero algo si se - dijo al llegar a los labios del contrario - nunca te dejare de amar. Soy tuyo Tom Riddel

Tom deslizo sus manos por los muslos de su pareja hasta llegar a sus glúteos, donde hundió sus en ese orificio que tantas veces lo había transportado al propio paraíso del que tanto hablaban en los templos muggles. James ya no podía de tanto placer y se removía buscando mayor contacto, por lo que se quejó cuando sintió que estos salían de él, aunque segundos después estos fueron remplazados por algo muchísimo más grande, grueso, y definitivamente, más placentero que sus dedos, que lo fue invadiendo de una manera enloquecedoramente lenta hasta llegar al punto exacto que lo hacía perder la conciencia. En respuesta, él no era consiente cuan profundo enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de su esposo. El orgasmo lo golpeo sin previo aviso a ambos al mismo tiempo, nublando cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera el hecho de estar entregándose al único ser que realmente había amado, claro, obviamente después de su hijo, sus padres, sus amigos, su escoba en la que volaba en su tiempo de colegio, sus tres gatos y el pichón de fénix que se murió porque se le olvido alimentarlo por una semana cuando tenía cuatro años. Pero lo amaba.

El sueño los venció después de un rato, y el pecho de Tom fue la mejor de todas las almohadas que pudo tener. Este espero un rato y luego se levantó con sumo cuidado para vestirse, antes de salir de la habitación. Fue hasta su despacho y volvió a meter los horrocruxes en el bolso que había tomado de la cámara de Salazar. Luego salió de la recamara y bajo a la sala, le ordeno a los elfos que no interrumpieran el sueño de James mientras él estaba fuera. Al salir de los terrenos de la casa se apareció en la mansión Black y solicito hablar con ambos señores. Cinco minutos después de esperar en la sala tanto Sirius como Remus entrando en ella saludándolo con una sonrisa y un abrazo. Al principio, cuando James acepto casarse con él, y tras enterarse de la verdadera identidad del pretendiente de su amigo, los esposos Black le tenían mucho recelo y esperaban en cualquier momento el lord lo traicionara, pero con el paso del tiempo ese temor desapareció, convirtiéndose en los padrinos del hijo de la nueva pareja

\- Tom - dijo Sirius - que bueno verte. ¿Y James?

\- En casa - dijo este sonriendo - gracias

\- ¿Todo bien? - dijo Remus intrigado

\- Si... no... - dijo dubitativo - necesito que me ayuden.

\- ¿Qué paso? - dijo Remus después de intercambiar una mirada con su esposo

\- Hice algo terrible y necesito que me ayuden a repararlo - dijo Tom sacando el bolso de su bolsillo y del varios objetos -. Antes... cuando aún era Lord Voldemort, hice...

\- Horrocruxes - susurro - Tom... como...

\- Ayúdame a destruirlos - suplico - si nuestros hijos quieren acabar con Lord Voldemort, esto es lo primero que se debe destruir

\- ¿Cómo que los chicos quieren acabar con Lord Voldemort? - dijo Sirius sorprendido mirando a Remus y este respiro hondo pensando: "Veamos, mi Teddy, como te libras del fundador de los Merodeadores"


	16. Halloween

La medida y la historia de la historia y los recuerdos de los niños menores, Sirius no daba crédito de las astucias de su hijo y sus amigos, se convirtió en parte de la atención de los riesgos que implicaba esto, en el orgullo de la aventura en la que Se había metido en los niños, y furioso porque un auror de su nivel había sido creado por un niño de adolescentes, que a su parecer, no había llegado ni a los talones a los originales. Remus se acarició el abultado vientre mientras tom bebía café.

\- Es por eso que quiero su ayuda - finalizo este dejando la taza en la mesita de centro

\- ¿Eres consciente de lo que hiciste y lo que pasas? - dijo Sirius con voz seria.

\- Si - contesto este - y asumo completamente la responsabilidad de mis actos

\- ¿Ya pensaste en Harry? ¿En James? - exhorto el auror

\- Estarán bien - dijo cerrando los ojos -. Moví algunos hilos y llegaste al momento. Si lo interrogan, él será inocente. No sabrá nada

\- ¿Y Harry? - Susurro Remus, pero no insistió en la mirada perdida de su amigo

\- Te ayudemos - dijo Sirius -, yo, como inefable, se te devuelve el alma. Pero ni creas que hare para que huyas de tu responsabilidad. Tu deber es cuidar de tu familia y eso harás hasta el final. Y créeme, ese no será cuando Harry se entere de la verdad

\- ¿No lo entiendes? - dijo Tom - nunca me perdonara. Y no puedo vivir con su odio

\- Harry nunca te podría odiar - dijo Remus - eres su padre. Su ejemplo a seguir

\- No - dijo con tristeza -, ese es James

\- ¿Entonces por qué es el rey de Slytherine? - dijo el hombre lobo

\- Confía en el amor que le diste a tu familia - dijo Sirius

\- En lo que no confio - susurro Tom -, es en merecerlo de vuelta

Todo el estudio estaba entusiasmado con el día de Halloween, y hacia las dos semanas que estaban buscando pareja. La respuesta fue muy útil. Más información fue muy útil. Más información. tiempo, por lo que más de uno se había atrevido a mandarle lechuzas a ambos estudiantes solicitándoles ser su pareja para la ocasión. Giny fue una de ellas, un viernes en la noche, el mando de una lechería, café con una carta perfumada que dice:

"Querido Harry:

Me atrevo a mandarte esta carta, después de saber que no interferiré en tu relación con Malfoy. Lamento mucho el sable que te lastimo. Pero no te preocupes, tú eres fuerte y podrás salir adelante. Además, no estás solo. Habemos personas dispuestas a darlo todo por ti, porque en verdad te amamos. Y que mejor oportunidad de asistir juntos a la fiesta de Halloween. Como amigos, claro. Pero eso no es lo que se sabe, y me doy cuenta.

Atte.

Giny w "

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto?

\- Ya estoy harto, Harry - explota el rubio luego de conversar - sino fuera porque es la hermana de Ron te juro que ...

\- ¿Acaso dudas de mí, dragón? - dijo Harry sorprendido y un poco dolido

\- Claro que no - dijo corriendo a esconderse entre los brazos de su novio - pero es que me molesta que ...

\- Me estas ocultando algo, ¿Qué paso? - dijo Harry con voz severa. Y aunque compartimos las mentes, respetamos la intimidad del otro - Draco ... - dijo cuando este no contesto - no quiero recurrir a tus memorias, quiero que tengas la confianza suficiente para decírmelo tú mismo

\- Hace unos días me intercepto en la sala común ... - dijo nervioso -, tenía un olor a ... ya sabes

\- No, no se - replicico Harry - ¿A qué olía?

\- A sexo - dijo Draco sonrojado - dijo que ustedes ... Yo no le creo, pero me molesta que viva levantando rumores

\- Y ahora que tu papá tiene hasta lo imposible para mantener ocupados - dijo acariciándole el cabello - y lejos del otro no ayuda, ¿Cierto?

\- Perdóname - dijo Draco abrazando a Harry y escondiendo su rostro el pecho de su novio

\- Draco, yo sé qué hace tiempo ... - Se ha quitado un botón para editarlo en otro momento.

\- ¿Y? - dijo el rubio

\- Dados que para que el lazo se complete ... - Se aclara la garganta - No quiero que te sientas presionado. Yo no ... bueno, si ...

\- Yo ... - dijo Draco mas rojo que antes - Neville ... también me dio un libro, sobre el lazo, y ... ¿Cuándo ...?

\- Halloween es este fin de semana - dijo Harry acariciándole el brazo.

\- Según el libro, debemos hacerlo lentamente, ósea de a - se corrigió nervioso - quiero decir ... no debemos ... la misma noche ...

\- Claro - susurro draco estremeciéndose

\- Dragón, si no estás cómodo ... - dijo Harry

Los ojos, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños y los niños. ¿Qué es lo que está en la mano? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué hacer? piernas Draco abrió más la boca para darle mayor acceso al público. Lentamente fue acostado en el suelo mientras que tímidamente también se colaba en sus manos bajo la camisa de Harry. Las manos se deslizaron hacia abajo para acariciar los músculos por encima de la tela del pantalón. Un gemido se quiso escapar de sus labios pero murió en ellos, Draco no dio lugar a un segundo mientras devoraba su lengua.

Cuando sus pulmones les exigieron aire, se separaron sus labios, se mantuvieron unidas sus frentes y sus respiraciones se controlaban nuevamente

\- Te amo, Draco - susurro Harry en su oído mientras le besaba el cuello - haría lo que fuera por ti

\- ¿Entonces por qué aun respira? - siseo una voz detrás de ambos sobresaltándolos

\- ¡Papi! - dijo Draco con un pequeño grito aventado a Harry que cayó de espalda a metro más allá

\- Camine, señor Malfoy - exigió Severus - será castigado el resto de la noche y los siguientes dos sábados

\- ¿What? - Gritaron ambos adolescentes al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡No puede hacer eso! - dijo draco atónito

\- ¡El próximo sábado es Halloween! - dijo Harry alzando la voz.

\- ¡Harry y yo os iremos a la fiesta! - dijo Draco dándole una patada al suelo.

\- Creo que no - dijo Severus con una sonrisa de victoria en los labios -. Camine señor Malfoy. Señor Riddle, el toque de queda para su casa acaba de sonar

\- Profesor - dijo Draco sin pensar - no es justo ...

\- ¿Quiere ampliar sus días de detención, señor Malfoy? - dijo el profesor con tono burlesco

\- Ve Dragón -dijo Harry - ya lo solucionaremos. No te preocupes. Permiso profesor - y sin más, Harry se marchó.

Severus estuvo a punto de sonar, pero no como los labios de su hijo en una sonrisa que no le presagiaba nada nuevo. Camino hacia su oficina asegurándose que su hijo lo corresponda. Al entrar cerró la puerta el eco un hechizo insonorizador y una variante hizo que un servicio de té con pastel de calabaza, el favorito de su hijo.

\- Muy bien hablemos - dijo Severus

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar? - dijo Draco cruzando los brazos.

\- De lo que acabo de ver - dijo el pocionista rogándole a Merlín toda la paciencia del mundo

\- No estamos haciendo nada malo - protesto el rubio

\- Estaban a punto de tener sexo - dijo Severus

\- Somos una pareja, papi - dijo Draco - Las parejas tienen sexo. Tú lo tienes con mi papá

\- Tu papá y yo somos adultos, hijo - dijo acariciándole el cabello

\- Harry y yo pronto cumpliremos dieciséis años y seremos mayores de edad - dijo bebiendo de su te

\- El sexo se debe practicar de manera responsable, Draco - dijo el pelinegro cada minuto más nervioso - y ustedes están demostrando no serlo. Primero esa búsqueda absurda, después de la fusión de su magia, ¡El podría haber matado !, y ahora esto - el rubio miro hacia otro lado - Antes teníamos una excelente relación ... y ahora - Continuar mientras buscamos su mirada - cada día te siento más lejos Entiendo que estas creciendo y quieres descubrir mil cosas pero ...

\- ¡Lo que te molesta es lo que hago con Harry! ¿no? - dijo Draco alzando la voz mientras sus ojos empezaban a escocerles - Vives peleando con el tío James y no te interesa si soy feliz o no

\- No es así, hijo - Buscando su mirada - no niego que es ... divertido ... hacer ... - se pasó las manos por la cara en la señal de desesperación - sé que James, Sirius y yo nos comportamos infantiles la No hay nada que ver con ustedes.

\- ¿Entonces por qué insistes en separarme de harry? - dijo el rubio llorando - yo lo amo y cuando termine el colegio nos iremos lejos donde nos separen jamás, donde ...

\- No digas eso - susurro Severus abrazando a su hijo contra su pecho - shhh, nadie los va a separar. Yo no lo permitiré

\- Pe ... per ... o si ... siem ... Pre que esta ... a ... mos jun ... jun ... tos - dijo Draco entre sollozos - tú ... tú. ..

\- Algún día - comenzó con severidad mientras se acariciaba el cabello -, y aunque quisiéramos que falten siglos para eso, tengamos hijos y cuando les creemos y nos enamoremos. no perderlos

\- Tú nunca me perderás, papi - dijo el muchacho abrazándose a él

\- Ya perdiste mi amor, ya no eres más un bebé - susurro Severus - generalmente estas casado y yo no me resigno, no puedo

\- Harry y yo ... aun ... no ... - también susurro Draco - pero Neville y Hermione nos dieron un libro donde dice que ...

\- Lo sé - dijo Severus -, no quiero que lo hagas por presión. Tienes que hacerlo porque sientes que es el momento correcto

\- Hoy ... antes de ... que nos ... encuentres ... - dijo Draco sonrojado - Harry y yo lo hablamos y creemos lo mismo. Iremos de a poco, así como el día que se cumpla el año de la fusión estaremos listos, pero sin hijos aún - se apresuró a aclarar por lo que Severus sonrió - seremos responsables, al menos en eso

\- ¿Puedo decir un secreto, y no se dirán a nadie ni bajo tortura? - susurro Severus y Draco asiento sonriendo de manera cómplice - Estoy feliz con tu elección. Harry es un buen chico y todo un Slytherin, por muy Potter que sea, sé que te hará feliz. Solo procura que mis nietos sean así de lindos como tú y no se parezcan al espanto que te conseguiste por suegro

\- Te quiero papi - dijo Draco abrazándose a él.

Los días pasaron y se hicieron los arreglos para el gran baile.

Finalmente, la noche del treinta y uno de octubre llegó para el registro de todos. Severus se había comprometido a ayudar a Draco a conseguir a una persona a dejar de hablar. Harry en cambio había mandado que te llevaran uno de cuento de hadas muggle. Se puso en marcha un hechizo que se convirtió en un colgar hacia un lado como Nick Casi Decapitado. No había sido comentado a nadie la cantidad de lechuzas que había recibido donde lo invitaban a la fiesta, la mitad la mitad de la vida de Giny, por lo que muchos han tenido por los sentimientos de la leona seria la afortunada

En la sala común de la torre de Gryffindor todo el mundo estaba agitado dándose los últimos toques o esperando a sus parejas. Todos enmudecieron cuando Harry Riddle entro en la sala, su ropa manchada y más el hechizo que se había puesto un aspecto espantoso.

\- Harry - dijo Giny sonriendo entrando en el lugar - nadie me avisó que habías llegado

\- Acabo de hacerlo - dijo: "Este es el cuidado de todos los miraban extrañados".

\- Te ves muy bien - dijo Giny de manera coqueta

\- Solo quería estar a la altura de mi pareja - dijo Harry sonriendo

\- Creo que lo estas - contesto Giny acercándose a darle a beso

\- ¿Demore mucho? - pregunto Draco entrando vestido de una túnica azul cielo sencilla, su pelo se mueve libremente por su espalda, a la altura de su oreja izquierda ya un Kennedia nigricans, que era una flor que unió dos pajarillos juntos con el cuerpo amarillo y la cabeza negra

\- Te ves ... - susurro Harry corriendo por su lado

\- Malfoy, - dijo Giny - no sabía que ya había conseguido pareja. Harry y yo ...

\- Voy a ser la envidia de todos - continuo Harry besándole la mano - mi hermoso veela

\- Me encanta tu disfraz - dijo Draco sonriendo - pareces un príncipe, mi príncipe

\- Yo más bien, quiero ser tu esclavo. ¿Nos vamos?

\- ¡Harry! - dijo Giny - ¿y yo? Todos creen que iremos juntos. No me puedes dejar ...

\- Giny - dijo el moreno - lo siento. Olvide que estabas aquí. Espero que tu pareja llegue pronto. Permiso

Sin más, la pareja salió por la puerta. La pelirroja corrió a su habitación para encerrarse. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Al llegar al gran comedor se vieron en un gran salón de baile. La música resuena por todo el lugar al grado de hacer vibrar los vidrios. Los profesores no estaban presentes, por lo que los estudiantes se sentaron en la libertad de beber cerveza con total libertad. La decoración se asemeja a un cementerio a la media noche. El techo había sido encantado para que pareciera que las cosas terribles, se escucharon el viento golpeando contra la puerta y las ventanas de donde colgaban las telarañas.

En cuanto a Harry y Draco entraron a la mano en el lugar, todos volcaron a verlos haciendo una especie de pasillo por donde pasaron hasta llegar al centro de la pista. Allí Harry tomo al rubio de la cintura mientras abrazaba su cuello y este apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su novio. La pieza fue lenta por lo que ambos cerraron los ojos se sintieron como sus magias se reconocieron mutuamente mientras salieron de sus cuerpos y se entrelazaban envolviéndolos a ambos. La luz de la música, la vida, la música, el tiempo, y la voz, en el que nadie se atrevió a interrumpir. Eran la pareja perfecta. ¿Por qué no hablar? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? Rita Skeeter que lanzaría al día siguiente sobre el romance del hijo del auror mas prestigioso del Reino Unido con el hijo de un presunto seguidor de Aquel que no debe ser nombrado


	17. ROMANCE MACABRO

La noche había sido perfecta. ¿Habían bailado todas las noches solamente piezas románticas? ¿Acaso la banda no debía haber sido rockera? Entonces ¿Por qué solo tocamos baladas románticas? Eso fue un detalle que no importaba a Harry ya Draco mientras bailaban abrazados en el centro de la pista ignorando completamente el descontrol que había en su alrededor. Estable en una burbuja donde solo ellos tienen una razón por la que también se percataron de la presencia del escarabajo que sobrevolaba posta cada cierto tiempo sobre ellos. Cerca de la media noche salieron a fuera del castillo para conversar un poco más, lejos del gentío y se sentaron cerca del lago

-Gracias Harry - dijo Draco apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro - fue una noche increíble.

-Lo único increíble aquí es a pesar de todos los problemas que quieras estar conmigo - dijo Harry acariciándole el cabello

-Como no voy a querer estar contigo - dijo Harry entrelazando su mano en el rubio - mira que de milagros nos salvamos del castigo del profesor Snape

-Ni tan salvados - dijo riendo Draco mientras miraba hacia la izquierda

-¿De qué hablas? - dijo el moreno intrigado

¿Qué es lo que viene allí? Susurro escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de su novio, por lo que Harry miro hacia esa dirección y vio al nombre acercarse

-Señor Ryddle ¿Qué hacen aquí? - dijo severus sorprendido

-¿Sucede algo? - dijo Harry.

-No… - respondió dubitativo.

-¿Que Paso? - pregunto Draco ahora preocupado

-Las barreras del colegio sintieron la presencia de un animal no registrado y estamos buscando. No se preocupe señor Ryddle. No es usted

-¿Entonces? - dijo Harry

-¿Por qué no están en la fiesta? - dijo Severus intentando desviar el tema

-Solo salimos a tomar un poco de aire, profesor - dijo Draco

-¿Tenías algún tipo de problema? - pregunto mirando fijamente a su hijo

-No señor - dijo sonrojado

-Entiendo - dijo sonriendo mientras se iba - que tengan buena noche

-¿Volvemos? - dijo Harry

Draco sonrió y enlazo su mano a la mañana mientras caminaba lentamente en el castillo para beber algo. Cuando estaba en el gran salón, estaba sonando una de las piezas musicales favoritas de Draco, por lo que Harry lo arrastra al centro de la pista para bailar entre risas, besos y abrazos. Fue una noche muy divertida para la pareja, quien estuvo hasta cerca de las tres mañana, compartiendo la mesa con los demás merodeadores, y al mismo tiempo se unieron Seamus y Dean, quienes andaban muy acaramelados causando las carcajadas de sus compañeros.

En la mansión Riddel reinaba un ambiente de paz durante el desayuno que compartía una pareja acaramelada en su habitación. Tanto como yo he tenido James han tenido unas semanas bastantes pesadas en el mismo tiempo se ha visto el tiempo en su cena semanal, para lo que han planeado no han salido de su cama esa fin de semana. Tanto así que había bloqueado su chimenea y colocado un hechizo en la entrada principal de la casa. Los elfos domésticos tenían órdenes de no molestarlos, excepto para subir los alimentos.

-¡Basta! - Suplicaba James Presa de un ataque de risa - ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!

-¡Pero yo no! - dijo Tom atacando el cuello contrario con besos

-¿No estás cansado? - dijo James sonriendo con los ojos cerrados mientras las caricias en sus muslos

-Jamás me canso de ti - le susurró al oído logrando que el menor se estremezca - es irresistible, auror Riddel

-Y aun no desplego todo mi encanto - dijo sonriendo

-Entonces hágalo - lo animo Tom acariciándole los muslos cuando una luz blanca con forma de perro ilumino la habitación asustando a la pareja

-¡TOM RIDDEL QUITA LAS MANOS DE MI MEJOR AMIGO EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO! - dijo la voz de Sirio en la cual se distingue claramente una risa - buen día, lean inmediatamente el Profeta. Rita Skeeter escribió un artículo sobre Harry y Draco. El título lo dice todo, Romance Macabro

-Esa bruja ... - dijo James levantando de un salto y corriendo hacia la sala

-Adiós paz - dijo Tom Cerrando los ojos y pensando si alguien se daría cuenta si la reportera más famosa y sensacionalista del mundo mágico desaparecería definitivamente un día para otro

Cuando llegué a la sala, encontré a su lado, le dije:

"ROMANCE MACABRO

La noche de ayer El baile de Halloween en el colegio de Hogwarts nuestra lente fue testigo de un nuevo romance que florece a medida que el invierno se acerca, entre Harry Ryddle Potter, hijo de un prestigioso empresario y un famoso auror, y Draco Malfoy Snape, heredero de una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico. Lo curioso de esto es que en su tiempo existieron fuertes rumores sobre la filiación de Lucio Malfoy como su esposo Severus, antes Snape, con Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. Aunque, claro, el director Albus Dumbledore declaró en aquel momento a favor de ambos hombres, por lo que ninguno piso Azkaban.

Según la leyenda que no se puede identificar, la pareja lleva a cabo en el año escolar, se supone que durante las vacaciones de este verano, Malfoy le ha dado Amortentia a Ryddle, y sus padres han sido amenazado al auror con revelar De una supuesta infidelidad con su compañero Sirius Black. También esta fuente nos revela el hecho de un supuesto romances a escondida que el pequeño Ryddle vivía el año pasado con el menor de las familias de sangre pura que más combate al Señor Tenebroso, Giny Weasley

¿Estará siendo el heredero de unos emporios más grandes del mundo mágico víctima de un complot para despojarlo de su fortuna? ¿Acaso una mano negra está alejando a nuestro niño mimado de su único y gran amor, Giny Weasley? ¿Qué esconde el auror Potter y su compañero Sirius Black? ¿Quién es cierto tiene en las últimas semanas de embarazo a su esposo, el catedrático universitario especializado en defensa contra las artes oscuras, Remus Lupin de Black, quien supuestamente intento suicidares hace un par de semanas atrás, denunciaron a los vecinos muggle de la pareja que escucharon gritos agónicos en la pasada luna llena

Los lectores informaron a los lectores de todos los temas de este tema "

Lo que la mujer había escrito. Hubo un tiempo en las dos familias completas, sin olvidar a ningún miembro.

-¡Yo la Crucio tres veces, después le pongo un Imperio y le ordeno que se lanza ella misma un Avada! - Grito James

-Nagini merece un buen aperitivo - dijo Tom mirando la fotografía donde Harry y Draco bailaban abrazados en el gran salón la noche anterior

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo Tom! - dijo James angustiado.

-Lo sé - dijo este - ver a Albus y pídele hablar con los chicos. Diles que no hagan caso a nada. Que yo personalmente me hare cargo de esto

-No pensaras… - dijo James nervioso.

-James - le dijo Tom agarrándonos de los hombros y miremos fijamente a los ojos - ¿Tú me das cuenta cuando dices que Voldemort murió ese día?

-Tom, no ... - tartamudeo nervioso el auror

-¿Me crees o no? - repitió tom con autoridad

-Si - dijo con firmeza en la voz - claro que te creo

-Yo solucionare esto - dijo Tom - y sin importa cómo se vean las cosas, créeme, ¡Voldemort está muerto! ¡Tú lo matas y nada, ni nadie, lo revivirá!

Le dio un beso que le robó el aliento a James y luego salió de la casa a paso firme. Tenía que dejarlo claro a la hora de aprender.

Rita Skeeter estaba en su cubículo redactando una nota, cuando vio entrar en un hombre alto de contextura atlética y piel blanca, ojos verdes de penetrante mirada, y dirigirse a la oficina del director con el paso determinado. Por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron y el periodista de los ojos que los ojos de color esmeralda tenían un leve color rojizo. Por alguna razón que Rita no ha alcanzado un sentido porque un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. Algo le dijo que sus horas estaban contadas, sin embargo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro para recordar los artículos más importantes llevaban su firma, por lo que no importaba lo que Ryddle hiciera, ella era simplemente intocable

-Señorita Skeeter.

-Si señor - dijo sonriendo cuando entro a la oficina cerrando la puerta

-Desde este momento su columna queda cancelada - dijo con voz llana - y solo se escriben las pequeñas noticias de las noticias irrelevantes en el exterior y se tiene prohibido en ellos un miembro de las familias Riddel, Malfoy o sus allegados - Skeeter no dar crédito a lo que escuchaba - si lo haces será despedida inmediatamente y el periódico le quitará su apoyo total

-¡A mí no me puede ...! - dijo la mujer golpeando el escritorio y poniéndose de pie.

-También debe retractarse inmediatamente y ofrecerle una disculpa a las familias señaladas - ordeno el director -. Puede retirarse

-Esto es inaudito - dijo la periodista - soy una de las…

-Skeeter - dijo el hombre interrumpiéndola - ¿Tienes idea con quien te metiste? Potter es un maldito héroe, Riddel es muy cercano al ministro, que por cierto me llamo exigiéndome tu cabeza

-El muchacho y el traste de Voldemort - dijo Rita, quien sabia muy bien jugar sus cartas - y al parecer va por muy buen camino

-Voldemort murió hace años - dijo el director - Potter lo mato. No creo que sea su propio hijo no separado - dijo con exasperación

-La sabe - dijo la mujer sonriendo - pero no la creé, así que esta investigación

-¿Y Riddel padre que dice de todo esto? - pregunto el director intrigado

-Déjame averiguarlo -respondió sonriendo maliciosamente

Harry y Draco fueron llamados a la oficina del profesor Snape, donde tanto James como Severus los esperaban. A los chicos se les hizo inevitable no pensar en el fondo de sus padres en sus días colegiales y solo utilizarlos para revivir las épocas.

-Antes que diga nada, no voy a dejar a Harry - dijo Draco sin mas - ni voy a cambiar de colegio

-Yo no voy a estudiar en casa - dijo Harry abrazando a Draco - No tenemos la culpa de lo que está diciendo Skeeter

-Ni tampoco tenemos una idea de dónde sacas esas cosas - dijo Draco - nunca te daré un Harry una poción de amor. Si el no me quiere ...

-Claro que te quiero - interrumpió Harry - nunca, nunca lo dudes

-Siéntense - dijo James - y bajen la guardia. No los llamamos para eso. Queremos saber cómo están, como se sienten con todo esto.

-¿Ustedes nos creen? - dijo Draco sorprendido

-¿Y por qué mentirían? - dijo James - miren, no hicieron las cosas como se debían, y en parte es culpa de Snivellus porque…

-¿Cómo que mi culpa? - protesto el nombrado

-Viste que le queda mejor el nombre Snivellus - dijo sonriendo - hasta responde cuando lo llaman así

-¡Papá! - protesto harry

-Pero así entendió - se defendió el auror - además de él no hubiera tenido un querido dragón nada de esto hubiera pasado el pasado

-Están enamorados - se defendió Severus - nada de lo que hubiésemos hecho hecho funcionó. Son demasiado Gryffindord

-Yo soy Slytherin - se defendió Harry

-Pues no te comportas como uno - replicó Severus alzando una ceja

-¿Seguro? - dijo Harry con esa sonrisa que hacía que la piel se erizara a Severus

-Alto ahí - ordeno James -, a mí no me vas a amedrentar con eso, ¿debo grabar quien te enseño eso? - y en esta oportunidad fue Harry el amedrentado

-Miren, - dijo Severus - ya basta de payasadas, solo queremos que are tranquilos, nosotros vamos a hacer una carga de todo. Ahora vuelvan a sus obligaciones

-Eh ... yo ... - dijo James levantando la mano como se hace en una clase - ¿puedo hablar contigo? - dijo mirando sonriente a su hijo

-Vamos papi - dijo Draco agarrándole la mano.

-¿What? - dijo Severus sorprendido - ¡Esta es mi oficina! ¿Por qué me tengo que ir?

-Porque mi tío James necesita hablar con Harry - dijo Draco con simpleza

-¡Que se vaya hablar a otro lado! - protesto severus cruzando los brazos

-¿No quieres comer conmigo los chocolates que Harry me regalo? - dijo Draco sonriente - ¡son tus favoritos!

-¿Vas a dejar que se coma los chocolates con él? - dijo James sorprendido

-Luego le regalo más - dijo Harry encogiendo los hombros.

-Vamos papi - dijo Draco tomando la mano de Severus que sonreía maliciosamente mientras salían

-¡Quieren abusar de ti! - protesto james

-¿Tenía un grito o vas a una utilización que estamos solos y yo vas a mimar un rato? - dijo Harry - mira que te extraño

-Mi bebe - dijo James abrazándose y sentándose en el sofá

-¿De verdad me crees? - dijo recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su padre

-Si - dijo acariciándole el cabello - ahora explícitamente eso del hijo que Draco y tú quieres tener

-Así que mi tío ya te conto - dijo sonriendo

-Mejor dicho lo grito diciendo que eras un violador - dijo frunciendo las cejas - incluso nos peleamos en la estación de auroes. Dijo ...

-No te preocupes papi - dijo Harry sonriendo - no serás abuelo todavía

-Por culpa del tarado ese - protesto James - no puede ir al partido de Caerphilly Cannons. Tu papá no quiso pagar mi fianza y prohibir tus padrinos que la página.

-Me entere - dijo sonriendo - también supe que hasta los abuelos te abandonaron ahí

-Y eso no es todo, se pusieron del lado de Snivellus ¿Lo puedes creer? - dijo haciendo un puchero -. ¿Qué hay con la hija de Arturo?

-Nada - dijo Harry frunciendo las cejas - ella anda diciendo idioteces. A tal grado que me mando como cincuenta invitaciones para el baile de Halloween, pero también te ignoro, hiciste correr la voz de ser mi pareja, y cuando fui por Draco para bajar a la fiesta intento humillarlo

-Pero Draco no se dejó - dijo James imaginando una pelea

-Al contrario - dijo Harry sonriendo - nisiquiera volcamos a verla

-Así se debe - dijo el mayor también sonriendo.

-Vamos, dilo - dijo Harry.

-¿What? - dijo James cuando Harry levanto una ceja - Cuando tengan hijos… - comenzó James -, dentro de mucho mucho mucho tiempo, por favor que no sea rubio. - Harry lanzo una carcajada - Te imaginas un niño con el cabello rubio todo engominado y… grasiento - hace un gesto de asco con la cara

Al regresar a su casa, James se despidió de su esposo, con la absoluta certeza de encontrarlo ahí, por lo que la sorpresa encontró y revisó unos papeles

-¡Oye! - dijo entrando sin llamar - es domingo, así que eso cuenta como infidelidad

¿Irse a pelear con Severus un domingo no cuenta también como infidelidad? - dijo Tom cuando James se sentó en sus piernas

-¿Qué te hace pensar que peleamos? - dijo con su mejor cara de inocencia

-Por Merlín, se ve en el cuartel general de aurores - dijo Tom - ¿Debo añadir algo más?

-No peleamos - dijo James acomodándose en su pecho - solo vi a los chicos y hable con Harry un rato. Confía en mi - dijo besándole el pecho -. Mejor dime, ¿recuerdas en que estábamos cuando Sirius nos interrumpió? - mientras ascendemos hacia su oreja

-No estoy seguro - dijo abrazándolo por la cintura - déjame hacer memoria

Ambos aparecieron en la recámara, mientras que con un pase de varita ambos quedaron completamente desnudos. El plan de no salir de la cama.

¿Qué es lo que sucedió en el mundo mágico, pero que no fue prometido? La identidad secreta del señor Tenebroso, quien supuestamente estaba vivo, y tanto como Riddel como los Malfoy eran sus seguidores incondicionales a cambio de ser su portavoz frente a la comunidad mágica. El artículo de ese día en solitario era la punta del iceberg en contra de la que se creó los dos magnates sin que nadie lo impidiera

-Muy bien, Skeeter - dijo - me gusto tu reportaje

-Ryddle - dijo está nerviosa - amenazo a mi jefe y casi cancela todo

-Pues tu trabajo es evitar que eso pase - dijo tu nuevo jefe con una sonrisa que te ayude a leer los otros dos - Recuerden los dos, si Ryddle me descubre antes de tiempo, no seré yo quien te responde el beso del dementor


	18. Caos

Noviembre trajo consigo los primeros copos de nieve y el amor más grande de Harry, después de Draco, obviamente. El quidditch. El torneo estaba muy reñido. Y muy a pesar de lo que todos pensaran, ese año había varios corazones divididos entre Gryffindor y Slytterin. Aunque no precisamente sufrían por ello. Una prueba de ello era la relación que había surgido entre Neville y Theo. Este último se le había declarado durante el baile de Halloween, y una semana después sorprendían a todo el colegio cuando un Theo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja entraba al gran comedor de la mano de un Neville tan rojo como el cabello de los Weasley, pero igual de sonrientes y con los labios ligeramente hinchados. Otros corazones divididos eran los de Blaise y Ron, pero estos no lo dirían ni bajo una imperdonable. Desde que se habían quedado solo en los baños en desuso, cuando sus amigos habían bajado a la cámara de los secretos, se habían vuelto más cercanos, descubriendo que tenían más cosas en común de las que ellos imaginaban. Por ejemplo, el padre de Ron era un gran admirador de la forma de vida de los muggles, por lo que este sabia un montón de cosas sobre su cotidiano vivir, cosas que le impresionaron de sobremanera a Blaise, quien desde que el año anterior había tomado la materia de Estudios Muggles con la profesora Burbage, los veía a estos con otros ojos. Por otro lado, a pesar de su corta edad, Blaise tenía muy claro a lo que se quería dedicar el resto de su vida. Él estudiaría relaciones de integración. Era una carrera relativamente nueva. Se basaba en integrar al mundo mágico a los hijos de nacidos muggles desde temprana edad sin alejarlos de sus familias.

Quien estaba furiosa con esta cercanía era Giny, que había intentado hacerle creer que en la amistad entre Draco y Ron había algo más

Ya las tribunas estaban llenas esperando el partido. Los alumnos de Revenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban divididos entre los otros dos equipos. Al salir los equipos, las barras gritaron como nunca lo habían hecho. Ni bien tocaron el campo, ambos equipos subieron a sus escobas prestos a dar lo mejor de sí en pro de su casa. Harry y Draco se miraron e hicieron un leve asentimiento, aunque ambos amaban el quidditch, desde su enlace, este ya no era tan competitivo para ellos, ahora era más bien una distracción que ambos disfrutaban juntos. Era una bendición que sus amigos lo hubiesen entendido así y no los hubiesen juzgado por ello. Harry bajo para hacer el sorteo de los lados en el campo en el que jugarían. Desde ahí vio como Draco y Ron reían en total complicidad mientras volaban

\- Acéptalo, Harry – dijo una voz detrás de él – entre ellos hay algo y tú solo eres un juego

\- ¿Nunca vas a entender que no importa lo que hagas, quien está entre mis brazos es Draco y eso no va cambiar? – dijo Harry sin volcar a mirarla

\- ¿Y tú nunca vas a entender que te amo y me duele tu rechazo? – dijo Giny - ¡Nadie te va amar como yo! Solo dame una oportunidad

\- Mande a diseñar un anillo de compromiso – dijo Harry sonriendo –. En las vacaciones de invierno le pediré que se case conmigo

\- ¡Estás loco! – grito la pelirroja – seguro te dio amortentia por eso...

\- Quien me dio una poción de amor que casi me mata fuiste tú – acuso el joven

\- No... no... se...de que m...me... hablas – dijo nerviosa

\- Ron es el mejor amigo de mi dragón – siseo Harry en voz baja – y solo por eso te lo voy a advertir una vez, ¡no te metas entre Draco y yo, o voy a olvidar la amistad de nuestras familias y te voy a demostrar cuan peligrosa puede ser una serpiente! ¿quedo claro?

\- Harry – dijo Draco desde su escoba mientras bajaba - ¿todo está bien?

\- Si amor – dijo Harry sin despegar la vista de la pelirroja

\- Suerte Draco – dijo Cedric desde las tribunas sonriendo

\- Gracias Cedric – dijo este también sonriendo – Harry también jugara hoy

\- Sí, pero serás tú quien ganara – dijo el joven de manera galante – si tú quieres podemos celebran juntos

\- Muchas gracias – dijo el rubio – pero sin importar quien gane este partido o la copa, yo celebrare con mi novio, Harry Ryddle. ¿Vamos? – dijo mirando a su novio

\- Después se ti – dijo habiendo una venia y sonriendo ambos remontaron el vuelo. Minutos después el partido iniciaba

Fue muy reñido. El marcador ya iba ciento noventa a ciento noventa, y noventa, y se había perdido la cuenta de las veces que ambos equipos se habían salvado de una anotación. Sin embargo, en un determinado momento Draco se lanzó de su escoba, por lo que todos gritaron al unísono. Harry creyendo a su novio en peligro también se lanzó tras él. Draco caía libremente estirando su mano para alcanzar la snich dorada, cuando un brazo lo rodo por la cintura y otra mano agarraba la snich al mismo tiempo que él. Por instinto, con un brazo se aferró al cuello del pelinegro. Cerraron los ojos esperando el impacto a medida que sus cuerpos aceleraban más, pero este nunca llego. La mayoría de los profesores lanzaron hechizos, algunos de desaceleración, otros para amortiguar el golpe, Severus le mando uno en el que convertía sus cuerpos tan resistentes como la goma.

Cuando dejaron de rebotar por todo el campo diez minutos después, ambos jóvenes abrieron la mano que tenían entrelazada. Una pelota pequeña y alada revoleteo frente a sus ojos diciendo: "ciento cincuenta puntos para Harry Ryddle y ciento cincuenta puntos para Draco Malfoy". Ambos adolescentes sonrieron. Era un empate en toda la regla, aunque en la tabla general, Slytherin les ganaba por veinte puntos aun. La ovación no se hizo esperar y todo el estadio gritó eufórico ante el desenlace de uno de los partidos más electrizantes que hubiese presenciado.

Al instante los profesores llegaron, junto a la enfermera que hizo un chequeo rápido de ambos adolescentes. La señora Pomfrey determino que los menores estaban perfectamente. Por lo que la fiesta se desato en ese mismo instante. Los merodeadores rodearon a la pareja y se dirigieron al gran salón. Ahí fue donde paso todo.

Un grito aterrador, estudiantes corriendo en todas direcciones, nadie entendía nada. Los profesores lanzaron hechizos protectores, que volaron rodeando a todo el alumnado. Los aurores aparecieron tomando el control de las cosas.

El cuerpo de aurores había sido alertado de un posible a taque a Hogwarts, por lo que se convocó a todos en el lugar. Cuando llegaron lo primero que notaron fue una alteración en las barreras mágicas del lugar. Sin pensaron entraron en combate, pero su sorpresa fue inmensa al notar que los agresores eran prácticamente muertos vivientes. "Santo Merlín. Inferius en Hogwarts" pensó al darse cuenta de quienes eran la gran mayoría de los atacantes. Su primer pensamiento fue encontrar a su hijo y ponerlo a salvo, por lo que corrió entre la multitud buscándolos. Al acercarse, Sirius reconoció de lejos al atacante que intentaba acercarse al grupo donde estaban reunidos su hijo con sus amigos, por lo que se lanzó en su caza. Lo persiguió en el pasillo que llevaba al séptimo piso, hasta donde llego, entro casi pisándole los tolonés, el atacante que si detener ni un segundo se lanzó hacia un armario que había cerca a la pared. El auror iba a seguirlo también por allí pero escucho una batalla fuera del lugar, por lo que opto por volver tras sus pasos. Ya lo encontraría. Al salir al pasillo vio como dos hombres enmascarados se batían en duelo con alumnos que parecían de quinto año. Le lanzo hechizos desmaius, por lo que ambos perdieron el conocimiento. Siguió corriendo por las escaleras para llegar al gran comedor, donde las cosas comenzaban a calmarse ya que los aurores tenían reducido a varios de los atacantes, otros al ver como su compañeros eran capturados, les lanzaban un Avada Kedabra para luego intentar huir también ellos. Cerca de la mesa de los leones estaban su hijo con sus amigos alrededor de un círculo. Al acercarse percibió como una melena rubia, casi blanca estaba en el suelo, mientras un chico moreno lo llamaba desesperadamente.

\- ¡Chicos! – dijo al acercarse - ¿Están bien?

\- ¡Draco, despierta! – gritaba Harry desesperado – ¡despierta!

\- Déjame ver – dijo Sirius tomando el control

\- Le lanzaron un avada – dijo su hijo llorando mientras abrazaba a Hermione que tenía su cara enterrada en el pecho del muchacho mientras también lloraba a cantaros – Hermione intento detenerlo...

\- ¡Draco! – fue el grito desgarrante que se escuchó y todos volcaron para ver a un Severus Malfoy que caía inconsciente al ver a su hijo postrado y más pálido de lo normal

\- ¡Sáquenlo de aquí! – ordeno Severus y al instante dos aurores de menor rango obedecieron

\- ¡Harry, el lazo! – dijo Blaise

\- No lo siento – dijo este llorando desesperado

\- ¡Concéntrate! – exigió Ron con lágrimas en los ojos, por lo que este cerro los ojos y trató de relajarse. Pasaron unos minutos en los que todos trataron incluso de respirar mientras Sirius examinaba al rubio

\- Lo siento – dijo el auror – no hay nada que hacer

En pocas horas el mundo mágico estaba patas arriba. La noticia del ataque a Hogwarts era aterradora. Se hablaba de un asalto de parte de los mortifagos de Voldemort, en el cual el hijo de Lucius y Severus Snape había muerto. El Profeta había lanzado una edición extra, con un artículo en el que Rita Sketter señalaba que esta era una venganza contra el novio del chico, Harry Ryddle, quien estaba buscando pista de la muerte del Señor Oscuro. Según Sketter, los jóvenes estaban bastante cerca de desmantelar la mentira que el ministerio había propagado los últimos veinte años. El Señor Tenebroso seguía vivo

Cuando Tom se enteró del suceso, corrió al colegio para ver a su hijo y ayudar en lo que fuera necesario. Al llegar, vio como Lucius consolaba a Severus que lloraba llamando a su hijo. James conversaba de manera alterada con su hijo, que prácticamente parecía estar fuera de si

\- Me acabo de enterar – dijo abrazando a Harry - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Le lanzaron un avada – dijo este llorando

\- Shh, mi pequeño – le susurro Tom – todo estará bien

\- Ese hombre es un monstruo – fijo Harry aferrándose a él

\- Todo esto es culpa de... - grito Severus pero al instante cayo desvanecido y afortunadamente su esposo alcanzo a sostenerlo

Cuando giraron a ver hacia donde se escuchó la voz del agresor, jamás esperaron ver a un James Potter de Ryddle con la varita empuñada y apuntando en contra del profesor y el eco del lugar aun repetía su voz fuerte y clara la palabra que acababa de pronunciar

Llego con el corazón prácticamente en la boca. No había sido fácil atacar al hijo de ese traidor en las propias narices de Dumbledore y salir ileso. Pero él lo había logrado. Una sonrisa casi maniaca apareció en su rostro. El primer paso había sido un éxito total. Su antiguo amo se desesperaría a tal grado de perder el control y se delataría. Cazaría a quien intentaba usurpar su lugar y en el proceso desataría el caos, haciendo revivir a quien todos temían, y por quien el entregaría su vida sin titubear ni un segundo. Y absolutamente nadie sospechar de quien lo ayudo a entrar al colegio. Él que en su juventud había sido totalmente ignorado, había logrado décadas más tarde que una chiquilla perdiera a tal grado la cabeza por él, al grado de reparar por él ese viejo armario evanescente que estaba en la Sala de los Menesteres, con la firme promesa de que por ahí entraría a ayudarla para que el heredero de los Potter dejara a su novio y se enamorara de ella. Luego juntos disfrutarían la fortuna con la ella se quedaría. Pobre ingenua

Estaba tan concentrado en su maquinaciones que no sintió el hechizo que lo golpeo por la espalda. Cayo sin nada que amortigüe el golpe, mientras una carcajada cruel inundaba el lugarNoviembre trajo consigo los primeros copos de nieve y el amor más grande de Harry, después de Draco, obviamente. El quidditch. El torneo estaba muy reñido. Y muy a pesar de lo que todos pensaran, ese año había varios corazones divididos entre Gryffindor y Slytterin. Aunque no precisamente sufrían por ello. Una prueba de ello era la relación que había surgido entre Neville y Theo. Este último se le había declarado durante el baile de Halloween, y una semana después sorprendían a todo el colegio cuando un Theo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja entraba al gran comedor de la mano de un Neville tan rojo como el cabello de los Weasley, pero igual de sonrientes y con los labios ligeramente hinchados. Otros corazones divididos eran los de Blaise y Ron, pero estos no lo dirían ni bajo una imperdonable. Desde que se habían quedado solo en los baños en desuso, cuando sus amigos habían bajado a la cámara de los secretos, se habían vuelto más cercanos, descubriendo que tenían más cosas en común de las que ellos imaginaban. Por ejemplo, el padre de Ron era un gran admirador de la forma de vida de los muggles, por lo que este sabia un montón de cosas sobre su cotidiano vivir, cosas que le impresionaron de sobremanera a Blaise, quien desde que el año anterior había tomado la materia de Estudios Muggles con la profesora Burbage, los veía a estos con otros ojos. Por otro lado, a pesar de su corta edad, Blaise tenía muy claro a lo que se quería dedicar el resto de su vida. Él estudiaría relaciones de integración. Era una carrera relativamente nueva. Se basaba en integrar al mundo mágico a los hijos de nacidos muggles desde temprana edad sin alejarlos de sus familias.

Quien estaba furiosa con esta cercanía era Giny, que había intentado hacerle creer que en la amistad entre Draco y Ron había algo más

Ya las tribunas estaban llenas esperando el partido. Los alumnos de Revenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban divididos entre los otros dos equipos. Al salir los equipos, las barras gritaron como nunca lo habían hecho. Ni bien tocaron el campo, ambos equipos subieron a sus escobas prestos a dar lo mejor de sí en pro de su casa. Harry y Draco se miraron e hicieron un leve asentimiento, aunque ambos amaban el quidditch, desde su enlace, este ya no era tan competitivo para ellos, ahora era más bien una distracción que ambos disfrutaban juntos. Era una bendición que sus amigos lo hubiesen entendido así y no los hubiesen juzgado por ello. Harry bajo para hacer el sorteo de los lados en el campo en el que jugarían. Desde ahí vio como Draco y Ron reían en total complicidad mientras volaban

\- Acéptalo, Harry – dijo una voz detrás de él – entre ellos hay algo y tú solo eres un juego

\- ¿Nunca vas a entender que no importa lo que hagas, quien está entre mis brazos es Draco y eso no va cambiar? – dijo Harry sin volcar a mirarla

\- ¿Y tú nunca vas a entender que te amo y me duele tu rechazo? – dijo Giny - ¡Nadie te va amar como yo! Solo dame una oportunidad

\- Mande a diseñar un anillo de compromiso – dijo Harry sonriendo –. En las vacaciones de invierno le pediré que se case conmigo

\- ¡Estás loco! – grito la pelirroja – seguro te dio amortentia por eso...

\- Quien me dio una poción de amor que casi me mata fuiste tú – acuso el joven

\- No... no... se...de que m...me... hablas – dijo nerviosa

\- Ron es el mejor amigo de mi dragón – siseo Harry en voz baja – y solo por eso te lo voy a advertir una vez, ¡no te metas entre Draco y yo, o voy a olvidar la amistad de nuestras familias y te voy a demostrar cuan peligrosa puede ser una serpiente! ¿quedo claro?

\- Harry – dijo Draco desde su escoba mientras bajaba - ¿todo está bien?

\- Si amor – dijo Harry sin despegar la vista de la pelirroja

\- Suerte Draco – dijo Cedric desde las tribunas sonriendo

\- Gracias Cedric – dijo este también sonriendo – Harry también jugara hoy

\- Sí, pero serás tú quien ganara – dijo el joven de manera galante – si tú quieres podemos celebran juntos

\- Muchas gracias – dijo el rubio – pero sin importar quien gane este partido o la copa, yo celebrare con mi novio, Harry Ryddle. ¿Vamos? – dijo mirando a su novio

\- Después se ti – dijo habiendo una venia y sonriendo ambos remontaron el vuelo. Minutos después el partido iniciaba

Fue muy reñido. El marcador ya iba ciento noventa a ciento noventa, y noventa, y se había perdido la cuenta de las veces que ambos equipos se habían salvado de una anotación. Sin embargo, en un determinado momento Draco se lanzó de su escoba, por lo que todos gritaron al unísono. Harry creyendo a su novio en peligro también se lanzó tras él. Draco caía libremente estirando su mano para alcanzar la snich dorada, cuando un brazo lo rodo por la cintura y otra mano agarraba la snich al mismo tiempo que él. Por instinto, con un brazo se aferró al cuello del pelinegro. Cerraron los ojos esperando el impacto a medida que sus cuerpos aceleraban más, pero este nunca llego. La mayoría de los profesores lanzaron hechizos, algunos de desaceleración, otros para amortiguar el golpe, Severus le mando uno en el que convertía sus cuerpos tan resistentes como la goma.

Cuando dejaron de rebotar por todo el campo diez minutos después, ambos jóvenes abrieron la mano que tenían entrelazada. Una pelota pequeña y alada revoleteo frente a sus ojos diciendo: "ciento cincuenta puntos para Harry Ryddle y ciento cincuenta puntos para Draco Malfoy". Ambos adolescentes sonrieron. Era un empate en toda la regla, aunque en la tabla general, Slytherin les ganaba por veinte puntos aun. La ovación no se hizo esperar y todo el estadio gritó eufórico ante el desenlace de uno de los partidos más electrizantes que hubiese presenciado.

Al instante los profesores llegaron, junto a la enfermera que hizo un chequeo rápido de ambos adolescentes. La señora Pomfrey determino que los menores estaban perfectamente. Por lo que la fiesta se desato en ese mismo instante. Los merodeadores rodearon a la pareja y se dirigieron al gran salón. Ahí fue donde paso todo.

Un grito aterrador, estudiantes corriendo en todas direcciones, nadie entendía nada. Los profesores lanzaron hechizos protectores, que volaron rodeando a todo el alumnado. Los aurores aparecieron tomando el control de las cosas.

El cuerpo de aurores había sido alertado de un posible a taque a Hogwarts, por lo que se convocó a todos en el lugar. Cuando llegaron lo primero que notaron fue una alteración en las barreras mágicas del lugar. Sin pensaron entraron en combate, pero su sorpresa fue inmensa al notar que los agresores eran prácticamente muertos vivientes. "Santo Merlín. Inferius en Hogwarts" pensó al darse cuenta de quienes eran la gran mayoría de los atacantes. Su primer pensamiento fue encontrar a su hijo y ponerlo a salvo, por lo que corrió entre la multitud buscándolos. Al acercarse, Sirius reconoció de lejos al atacante que intentaba acercarse al grupo donde estaban reunidos su hijo con sus amigos, por lo que se lanzó en su caza. Lo persiguió en el pasillo que llevaba al séptimo piso, hasta donde llego, entro casi pisándole los tolonés, el atacante que si detener ni un segundo se lanzó hacia un armario que había cerca a la pared. El auror iba a seguirlo también por allí pero escucho una batalla fuera del lugar, por lo que opto por volver tras sus pasos. Ya lo encontraría. Al salir al pasillo vio como dos hombres enmascarados se batían en duelo con alumnos que parecían de quinto año. Le lanzo hechizos desmaius, por lo que ambos perdieron el conocimiento. Siguió corriendo por las escaleras para llegar al gran comedor, donde las cosas comenzaban a calmarse ya que los aurores tenían reducido a varios de los atacantes, otros al ver como su compañeros eran capturados, les lanzaban un Avada Kedabra para luego intentar huir también ellos. Cerca de la mesa de los leones estaban su hijo con sus amigos alrededor de un círculo. Al acercarse percibió como una melena rubia, casi blanca estaba en el suelo, mientras un chico moreno lo llamaba desesperadamente.

\- ¡Chicos! – dijo al acercarse - ¿Están bien?

\- ¡Draco, despierta! – gritaba Harry desesperado – ¡despierta!

\- Déjame ver – dijo Sirius tomando el control

\- Le lanzaron un avada – dijo su hijo llorando mientras abrazaba a Hermione que tenía su cara enterrada en el pecho del muchacho mientras también lloraba a cantaros – Hermione intento detenerlo...

\- ¡Draco! – fue el grito desgarrante que se escuchó y todos volcaron para ver a un Severus Malfoy que caía inconsciente al ver a su hijo postrado y más pálido de lo normal

\- ¡Sáquenlo de aquí! – ordeno Severus y al instante dos aurores de menor rango obedecieron

\- ¡Harry, el lazo! – dijo Blaise

\- No lo siento – dijo este llorando desesperado

\- ¡Concéntrate! – exigió Ron con lágrimas en los ojos, por lo que este cerro los ojos y trató de relajarse. Pasaron unos minutos en los que todos trataron incluso de respirar mientras Sirius examinaba al rubio

\- Lo siento – dijo el auror – no hay nada que hacer

En pocas horas el mundo mágico estaba patas arriba. La noticia del ataque a Hogwarts era aterradora. Se hablaba de un asalto de parte de los mortifagos de Voldemort, en el cual el hijo de Lucius y Severus Snape había muerto. El Profeta había lanzado una edición extra, con un artículo en el que Rita Sketter señalaba que esta era una venganza contra el novio del chico, Harry Ryddle, quien estaba buscando pista de la muerte del Señor Oscuro. Según Sketter, los jóvenes estaban bastante cerca de desmantelar la mentira que el ministerio había propagado los últimos veinte años. El Señor Tenebroso seguía vivo

Cuando Tom se enteró del suceso, corrió al colegio para ver a su hijo y ayudar en lo que fuera necesario. Al llegar, vio como Lucius consolaba a Severus que lloraba llamando a su hijo. James conversaba de manera alterada con su hijo, que prácticamente parecía estar fuera de si

\- Me acabo de enterar – dijo abrazando a Harry - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Le lanzaron un avada – dijo este llorando

\- Shh, mi pequeño – le susurro Tom – todo estará bien

\- Ese hombre es un monstruo – fijo Harry aferrándose a él

\- Todo esto es culpa de... - grito Severus pero al instante cayo desvanecido y afortunadamente su esposo alcanzo a sostenerlo

Cuando giraron a ver hacia donde se escuchó la voz del agresor, jamás esperaron ver a un James Potter de Ryddle con la varita empuñada y apuntando en contra del profesor y el eco del lugar aun repetía su voz fuerte y clara la palabra que acababa de pronunciar

Llego con el corazón prácticamente en la boca. No había sido fácil atacar al hijo de ese traidor en las propias narices de Dumbledore y salir ileso. Pero él lo había logrado. Una sonrisa casi maniaca apareció en su rostro. El primer paso había sido un éxito total. Su antiguo amo se desesperaría a tal grado de perder el control y se delataría. Cazaría a quien intentaba usurpar su lugar y en el proceso desataría el caos, haciendo revivir a quien todos temían, y por quien el entregaría su vida sin titubear ni un segundo. Y absolutamente nadie sospechar de quien lo ayudo a entrar al colegio. Él que en su juventud había sido totalmente ignorado, había logrado décadas más tarde que una chiquilla perdiera a tal grado la cabeza por él, al grado de reparar por él ese viejo armario evanescente que estaba en la Sala de los Menesteres, con la firme promesa de que por ahí entraría a ayudarla para que el heredero de los Potter dejara a su novio y se enamorara de ella. Luego juntos disfrutarían la fortuna con la ella se quedaría. Pobre ingenua

Estaba tan concentrado en su maquinaciones que no sintió el hechizo que lo golpeo por la espalda. Cayo sin nada que amortigüe el golpe, mientras una carcajada cruel inundaba el lugar


	19. Bello Durmiente

ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA

\- ¡Ahí esta! - grito Harry sonriendo - es muy débil pero ahí esta

\- Harry ... cariño - dijo Sirius nervioso - tienes que ser fuerte

\- ¡Debo hacer algo! - grito Harry poniéndose de pie - está vivo, pero no va aguantar mucho

\- Ron, Blaise - dijo Hermione - ayuden a Harry. Lleven a Draco a la enfermería

\- No - dijo Luna conocedora ya del lazo de sus amigos - Necesitamos algo más íntimo

\- El cuarto de Harry - sugirió Theo

\- La cámara - dijo Harry nuevamente dueño de si - vamos

\- Los demás a la biblioteca - dijo Hermione - Luna ayúdales.

\- Papá - dijo Teddy -, necesito que le avises al director y cuides al profesor Snape. Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo

\- No entiendo que pasa aquí - dijo Sirius alterado.

\- Luego te lo explico - contesto su hijo - ahora no hay tiempo. Vamos

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? Más tarde, todos se entraban en la biblioteca de Salazar con Tom y James. Tom acondicionar una especie de habitación donde acomodar al rubio sobre una cama matrimonial.

\- Cielo, despierta por favor - suplicaba - sé que me escuchas. Tú eres fuerte. Y vas a poder salir -. Voy a convencer a mis papas para que vamos juntos a Transilvania y nos vamos a alojar en el castillo. Te voy ... te voy ... un ... demostrar ...

\- Tranquilo, hijo - dijo James abrazándolo cuando este no pudo más y se rompió en llanto - tienes que estar fuerte para él. Tú puedes. Tom busca algo en la biblioteca, quizás ...

Este libro no está en tu lista. Se envió y empezó a leer. Al enterarse de todo el retrato comenzó a darle títulos a Harry. Efectivamente habla de la maldición Avada Kedabra, describiendo la manera de convocarlo, como actuó sobre quien lo recibía. Los gráficos de gráficos, pero ninguno decía como revertirlo. Los minutos no se mencionaron, ni siquiera se demoraron. Draco podría morir y estar enlazado con Harry ..., sacudir la cabeza no quería ni pensar en eso. Libro, tras libro fueron revisados minuciosamente. Media hora más tarde llego a un sitio de Ron donde les comunicamos que han encontrado algo que necesitábamos y les abran las puertas. Harry sin pensarlo iba a correr a la entrada, pero no a un mareo, mientras que sus miembros se sentirían de nuevo en el lazo cada vez más débil por lo que James lo sujeto. Tom corrió hacia la entrada que abrió para los amigos de su hijo pasen. Correr por el túnel sin sorprenderse de que el basilisco no apareciera por ningún lado. Al regresar vio como James lloraba llamando a su hijo que también ha sido muerto

\- ¡James! - Grito Tom corriendo a su lado

\- No contesta - dijo llorando -, esta frio. Parece ...

\- Señor, acueste a Harry en la cama y coloque la cabeza Draco en el pecho - dijo Hermione invocando una mesa donde coloco varias cosas que traía en su bolso de cuentas

\- Quitémosles la ropa - dijo Neville empezando a desvestir al rubio

\- ¿Encontraron algo? - pregunto Tom haciendo los que les gusten

\- Si - dijo Blaise - necesita estar en contacto físico para que su lazo se refiera a una especie de ancla para Draco

\- Él parece ... - dijo James mientras sus lágrimas caían desvistiendo a su hijo

\- Aun no señor Riddel - dijo Ron - pero al parecer quien ataco el colegio sabía exactamente a quien debía agredir

\- Encontré a quien hizo esto y me di cuenta de lo que he visto en mis propias manos.

\- Tom - reprendió a James - contrólate.

\- Lo siento - dijo mirando a los demás

\- Aléjense de la cama - pidió Teddy y todos obedecieron mientras él colocaba a sus amigos un lazo blanco que unía sus muñecas - Hermione ...

\- Ya voy, ya voy - dijo que está cerrando los ojos para concentrarse mejor, levanto su varita y susurro algo - necesito ayuda, como lo que hicimos en el ritual

\- ¿Qué hacemos? - Tom con voz segura

\- Lancen sus patrunus a la cuenta de tres - dijo Neville

\- Ustedes también - les dijo Blaise a los Ryddle

\- Uno ... dos ... - dijo Hermione - tres.

Diferentes patronus rodearon al mismo tiempo a la pareja. Al mismo tiempo Hermione susurraba otro conjuro, uno que ni siquiera los adultos conocían. Minutos después de la luz cedida y ambos jóvenes. James le reviso los signos vitales mientras todos contenían la respiración

\- Normal - dijo sonriendo mientras que sus lágrimas caían - normal - susurro - solo duermen

\- Gracias, Merlín, - susurro Tom mientras cerramos los ojos y abrazamos a su esposo - Gracias

\- ¿Qué hicieron? - pregunto James intrigado

\- El día que hicieron el ritual - dijo Ron - nosotros lo sellamos con nuestra magia

\- Según el libro que encontramos - dijo Teddy - uno se alimenta de la magia del otro. Pero en el caso de la emergencia como este, se puede hacer una transferencia de magia

\- ¡Niños es muy peligroso! - dijo James alarmado

\- ¡Pudieron acabar como squib! - dijo Tom

\- No corríamos ese riesgo - dijo Neville sonrojado

\- Cada uno donó un poco de su magia - dijo Theo - para que salgan del coma en el que estaban. Sin embargo, no hemos podido desestabilizar su núcleo mágico.

\- No se como ... - dijo James con la voz entrecortada

\- No se preocupe señor - dijo Blaise

\- Tienen que descansar - dijo Tom - voy a ...

\- Preferimos irnos - dijo Ron sonriendo mientras miraba a la pareja dormida - necesitan intimidad

\- Tom acompáñalos - dijo James acariciándole el cabello a su hijo

\- Gracias - dijo Blaise - permiso

Estaban saliendo cuando James los llamo diciendo:

\- Niños ¿Cómo sabían de este lugar?

\- Nosotros ... - dijo Theo.

\- Es mejor que se expliquen cuando se despierten - dijo Hermione - permiso - luego todos salieron de prisa

Tom y James se miraron. Por ahora lo único importante era que los chicos estaban bien. Ahora le gustaría hasta la cómica la escena. La forma en la que estaban dormidos, se convirtió en una escena del lugar muggle La Bella Durmiente. Solo que ellos eran dos bellos durmientes

En la sala común de Slytherin, Severus lloraba abrazando a su marido que lo hacia en silencio. La idea de donde estaba tu cuerpo

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Lucius? - dijo en el medio de los espantos - mi bebe ... esta ...

\- Yo ... - por primera vez en su vida Lucius no tenia idea de que hacer ni decir

\- Severus - dijo James entrando al lugar con la acompañante de un estudiante de primero

\- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! - grito lanzándose a golpear al recién llegado - ¡mi hijo esta muerto! Y tú vienes regodearte de mi dolor

\- Lamento haberte hechizado pero ibas a hablar de mas.

\- Tengo un cuidado que diga y quien salga perjudicado - siseo Severus mientras lo retenia

\- Entiendo tu dolor - dijo James - Ven, vamos a tu recamara. Ayúdame lucio

Entre ambos llevaron una recamara al profesor, quien solo llamaba a su hijo. Una vez ahí, James hizo un hechizo en la cara de la pareja.

\- Se que vivimos como perros y gatos ... - comenzó James - pero entiendo ...

\- ¡Nunca lo harás! - Grito Severus - tu hijo esta vivo y el mío no

\- Por cerca de cinco minutos - susurro James con la mirada perdida - al estar vinculados, Harry lentamente ... murió ... entre mis brazos ... y yo no puedo ... hacer nada

\- James ... - Susurro Lucius

\- Los chicos hicieron un ritual cediéndole parte de su magia ... - dijo con los ojos llorosos - Esperamos que nuestros niños no hereden tu horrible cabello grasiento

\- ¿De que ... hablas? - dijo Severus con voz temblorosa

\- ¿Acaso ellos ...? - dijo Lucius poniéndose de pie seguido de su esposo.

\- Ahora están dormidos - dijo James - pero vine a llevarlos para que vean a Draco

\- ¿Y Harry? - dijo severus nervioso

\- Es demasiado valioso para ser una serpiente - dijo James sonriendo - ¿Puede usted reconsiderar su decisión?

\- Sueña idiota - dijo Severus volviendo a llorar.

Ambos hombres se abrazaron mientras lloraban dejando escapar el pánico desmedido en el sentido de creer en sus hijos muertos

 ** _¡Hola! Volvi oficialmente!_**

 ** _¿Qué creen? Estoy en uno o dos capitulos de terminar de escribir la historia. En lo que pase las actualizaciones de un diario._**

 ** _Ojo vamos por la mitad recien en las publicaciones. Asi que nos vermos muy pronto. Besos_**

 ** _PE espero sus opiniones_**


	20. ENGAÑADO

Después de que James llevara a los Malfoy con los ojos vendados a la cámara de los secretos y estos vieran que su hijo estaba en perfecto estado, conversaron acerca de cómo dar con el autor del atentado. Severus era de la idea de lanzarles un obliatte a los niños para que olviden todo lo referente a Voldemort, pero los otros insistían que sería peligroso y que por ahora estaban con las manos atadas.

Rato después una lechuza llegaba, aunque nadie sabía por dónde había entrado. En su pata derecha venia un bolso de cuentas, en el que venía un pequeño tubo con un líquido transparente dentro de él, un recuerdo obviamente. James invoco un pensadero y vertieron el recuerdo. Sin embargo, tanto él como Severus se quedaron cuidando a los chicos, quienes poco después empezaron a salir de su sueño.

\- Hola – le dijo James sonriente a Harry en un susurro mientras le acariciaba el cabello

\- ¡Draco! – dijo nervioso abriendo los ojos

\- Tranquilo – susurro Severus sonriendo – está aquí, contigo, intenta descansar

\- No me mientan – susurro nervioso

\- ¿Harry? – dijo despertando - ¿Qué paso?

\- Nada amor, nada – apretándolo suavemente contra su pecho y besándole la frente – solo que te amo más que a mi propia vida

\- Descansen niños – dijo James

\- ¿No van a pelear? – dijo sorprendido Draco

\- De hecho – dijo Severus sonriendo – ya lo hicimos

\- ¿Y quién gano? – pregunto Harry

\- Yo – dijeron ambos adultos al mismo tiempo logrando que todos rieran

\- Que lindas risas – dijo Tom entrando con Lucius

\- Dragón – dijo Lucius con la voz cortada

\- ¿Estás bien papá? – dijo el rubio menor mientras se sentaba en la cama ayudado por su novio

\- Claro que si – dijo abrazándolo y acariciándole el cabello – claro que si

Draco no daba crédito a lo que le contaban. Había estado muerto por varios minutos y solamente estar enlazado lo había salvado. Los medios insistían en decir que los Malfoy habían perdido a su único heredero y tanto su padre como Tom creían que la mejor manera para atrapar a su atacante era que todos lo siguieran creyendo. Severus conseguiría un permiso para llevarlo a casa, pero no a Malfoy Manor, sino a la mansión Ryddle, dado que el lugar estaba impregnado de la magia de Harry, le ayudaría a reponerse más deprisa, donde, tanto este como Severus, lo visitarían a diario. Harry, porque debía estar en contacto permanente debido a su lazo, y Severus porque no iba a dejar solo a su bebe en casa de un Potter Gryffindor, por muy su suegro que sea

Esa misma noche, ambos adolescentes fueron trasladados, siendo alojados en la habitación de Harry. Sí bien Draco había estado en incontables oportunidades en la habitación de su novio, descubrió que aunque Harry era un Slytherin de pies a cabeza, habían incontables cosas esparcidas estratégicamente que lo hacían preguntarse seriamente si el sombrero seleccionador no se había equivocado al seleccionar su casa. Era una habitación espaciosa, la cama predominaba en ella, a él no le molestaría en absoluto dormir esos días bien pegadito al moreno. En la pared del fondo tenía un estandarte gigante de Chudley Cannons con un diminuto equipo volando sobre minúsculas escobas con jugadores del mismo tamaño sobre ellas. Aun lado de la cama estaba un buro, sobre el que había una lámpara muggle. En una esquina había un ropero y a continuación un baúl. La puerta que daba al balcón estaba expedita, y cerca de la otra ventana estaba un escritorio con tinta y pápeles. En la esquina izquierda que daba al balcón había un perchero para lechuzas.

A Draco le sorprendió ver la austeridad a pesar de saber que los padres de Harry jamás le negaban nada. Aunque la verdadera sorpresa se la llevó al percatarse que había sobre el buro al lado de la lámpara

\- ¿Y eso? – dijo con una sonrisa radiante – un retrato mío

\- Ehhh… – fue lo único que salió de la boca del pelinegro que le provoco un sonrojo, el cual se intensifico al escuchar un siseo detrás de él

\- _Creo que descubrieron tu secreto_

\- _Cállate_ – exigió el chico

\- _Hola Nagini_ – dijo Draco

\- _Hola_ – dijo sin pensar – _ahora veras como abusa de ti como tu padre lo hace de Tom y yo m…_ – pero se detuvo y miro sorprendida al rubio – _¡me saludaste!_ – dijo la serpiente con un grito

\- _Por supuesto, las reglas de protocolo así me lo exigen_ _–_ dijo Draco sonriendo

\- _¿Tú me entiendes?_ – pregunto intrigada

\- Es divertida – dijo Draco sonriendo , me cae bien

\- _Pero… como…_ – decía la serpiente atónita

\- Eso te lo explicaran luego – dijo Tom entrando al lugar – Draco tus padres se quieren despedirse de ti

\- _¿Se va quedar?_ – pregunto Nagini con una media sonrisa

\- Los chicos van a pasar unos días con nosotros – dijo Tom

\- _Así que el nieto del gran auror ya viene en camino_ – dijo Nagini con malicia – _espero que sea idéntico a Severus en todo, para ver que hace James_

\- ¡No! – gritaron con voz ahogada al mismo tiempo Tom, Harry y Draco

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto James desde la puerta

\- ¡Nada! – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras la serpiente salía con un siseo que obviamente era una carcajada

\- ¿Por qué creo que se está riendo de mí? – dijo James frunciendo el ceño

\- ¡Severus! – dijo Harry – hay que despedirlo. Vamos amor

\- Vamos, vamos – dijo Draco saliendo deprisa con su novio

\- Muy bien señor Ryddle – dijo James cruzando los brazos – ustedes si me va explicar que pasa aquí

\- ¿Yo? – dijo Tom dejando caer sus hombros y sus cejas - ¿Por qué?

Todo el mundo mágico no daba crédito a lo dicho en la prensa, y el hermetismo en las familias Malfoy y Ryddle solamente aumentaban la veracidad de los hechos. Más aun cuando el mismo día que Harry volvió al colegio, empezó a circular fotografías del ataque donde se veía el cuerpo inerte del rubio. El muchacho se negó totalmente a hablar con nadie del tema y solo se lo veía rodeados de su grupo de amigos más cercanos, grupo al que Ginny se integró. Insistía en estar todo el tiempo al lado del pelinegro, por lo que se empezó a decir que Ryddle ya había encontrado un sustituto a su novio, aunque en este caso era sustituta. Ginny por su parte le había mandado una carta a su madre donde le contaba de que Harry y ella ya eran novios, aunque había evitado mencionar que al principio del año escolar había conocido a un muchacho que le demostró estar dispuesto a todo por ella, al grado de entrar al colegio haciéndose pasar por mortífago y asesinar al rubio intruso que insistía en estar al lado de quien se suponía debía secarla de su pobreza. En la carta Ginny le decía que Harry le había pedido unos meses para hacer pública su relación, por lo que por ahora no podía mencionárselo a nadie

Molly Weasley no era una mujer precisamente feliz con la vida que le había tocado. Se había casado joven con Arthur que parecía ambicioso en escalar en el ministerio, pero con el tiempo la realidad la golpeo con toda crueldad, cuando entendió que su marido no tenía intensión de progresar en la política, pero ya era tarde ¿Quién la querría con tres hijos? Sin embargo cuando se decidió a dejarlo, descubrió que estaba nuevamente embarazada, de gemelos. Se había equivocado y jamás dejaría de lamentarse. Sin embargo cuando su hija nació, lo supo. ¡Ella la sacaría de su pobreza! La crio con la mentalidad de que debía concretar un buen matrimonio. Al enterarse de que el único hijo del héroe del mundo mágico y heredero de una gran fortuna era amigo de otro de sus hijos, decidió que su hija debía casarse con él, por lo que cuando esta le conto de su noviazgo se apresuró a aconsejarle que debía conseguir a cualquier precio acostarse con él, y mejor aún si se embarazaba.

Cuando Ginny leyó eso una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer

Habían pasado varios días ya de su regreso al colegio, pero estar sin Draco estaba siendo un verdadero tormento, si bien se veían a todos los días gracias a que Severus había inventado un castigo para que Harry tuviera detención diaria con él, no era suficiente, pero tenían que ser paciente. Su padre decía que tenían buenas pistas del atacante y Teddy le había contado que su padre le había escrito una carta exigiéndole que dejen que los aurores hagan su trabajo, obviamente ellos eran los nuevos merodeadores y meterse en problemas era algo más fuerte que ellos

Cierta noche Harry se escapó del castillo con la ayuda de la capa de invisibilidad y se sentó bajo un árbol, su nostalgia era demasiada y ese lugar era muy parecido a una parte de su casa. Draco le había contado que le gustaba pasar horas enteras en él y por las noches se iba a ver las estrellas desde ahí. Harry sentía que si sentaba junto al lago a esa hora era como estar junto a su novio, y a hacia más llevadera su ausencia. Normalmente volvía al castillo cerca a la media noche, pero esa mañana había descubierto una botella de whisky de fuego que se bebió solo mientras recordaba los hermosos labios de su amado dragón, con esa piel tan blanca y suave que siempre desprendía perfume, esos expresivos ojos grises. A medida que el líquido baja en la botella, el sueño se apodero del muchacho. No supo cuando se durmió pero soñó con el dueño de su ser.

El sol empezaba a despuntar cuando empezó a despertar, intento moverse pero sintió un peso sobre su pecho, se abrazó al cuerpo caliente que estaba sobre él y susurro sonriendo:

\- Draco, mi amor

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme Draco después de anoche? – dijo una voz de mujer

\- ¡Ginny! – dijo incorporándose deprisa por lo que prácticamente arrojo la muchacha - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Y desnuda!

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? – dijo ella – nos encontramos anoche, hablamos, dijiste que querías superar a Malfoy… me pediste ayuda…

\- ¡Mientes! – dijo con total seguridad

\- Te pedí que lanzaras un hechizo anticonceptivo – dijo ella apenada – pero dijiste que…

\- ¡Deja de decir mentiras! – exigió Harry poniéndose de pie – ¡yo jamás me acostaría contigo! ¡no cuando…! ¡Draco!

Se puso de pie y se vistió deprisa. Sin decir ni una palabra ni mirar hacia atrás hecho a correr hacia el castillo, mientras la muchacha lo llamaba. Se encamino a la oficina de su profesor de pociones. Llamo desesperadamente en la puerta hasta que un furioso y medio dormido Severus le abrió, iba preguntar qué pasaba pero Harry no se detuvo y entro corriendo, se dirigió a la chimenea y lanzado polvos flu dijo fuerte y claro: Mansión Ryddle

Los dueños de casa estaban desayunando con dos rubios en medio de una amena conversación cuando la chimenea se activó dejando pasar a Harry y segundos después a un totalmente confundido Severus

\- Hijo – dijo James haciendo una mueca – ¿tenías que venir en tan…?

\- Amor – dijo Harry ignorando olímpicamente a todos los presentes y abrazando a su novio que se lanzó hacia él – perdóname, yo…

\- Tranquilo – dijo el rubio

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo? – dijo James furioso lanzándose sobre Severus pero detenido por Tom

\- Harry cálmate – exigió Lucius – y dinos que paso

\- Me robe de por allí una botella de wiskey de fuego – empezó a relatar – es que ya no aguantaba…, me fui a beberla junto al lago… No sé a qué hora me dormí allí. Cuando desperté Ginny estaba… – dijo desesperado arrodillándose

\- ¡Harry! – susurro James sorprendido cubriéndose la boca

\- ¿Cómo pudiste…? – grito Severus – ere un…

\- ¿Qué…? – susurro Draco

\- ¡No le tocaras un pelo a mi hijo, Malfoy! – dijo James

\- ¡No recuerdo nada! – intento defenderse el pelinegro

\- ¡Calmase todos! – dijo Tom en voz alta – Draco cierra los ojos y dime que piensa Harry. Que siente

\- Está desesperado – dijo este con los ojos cerrados –, no recuerda nada por más que lo intenta. Le duele la idea de haberme fallado. Lo está matando – termina abriendo los ojos inundado de lagrimas

\- Anoche o esta mañana, ¿sentiste alguna alteración en su lazo? – pregunto Lucius, por lo que su hijo niega – si Harry te hubiese faltado de alguna manera el lazo te lo diría. Ninguno se puede ser infiel sin que el otro lo sepa al instante

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Severus sorprendido

\- Weasley está mintiendo – dijo Tom con voz tan fría y peligrosa que más parecía un siseo

\- Yo la mato – dijo James

\- Y yo te ayudo – acoto Severus

\- Aquí nadie va a matar a nadie – dijo Lucius – tenemos que calmarnos todos

\- Estos días han circulado chismes de que Harry le había pedido a Weasley que sean novios – dijo Severus

\- ¿Acaso no estas ecu…? – dijo James furioso

\- Si, si, si – dijo Severus – a lo que voy es a que Weasley quiere atrapar a Harry a como dé lugar. Si hace correr el rumor de que Harry la deshonro…

\- Al creer a Draco muerto – dijo Lucius – creyó tener una oportunidad para engañarlo y obligarlo a casarse con ella. Ganaría dinero, posición… ¡todo!

\- ¡Veremos si yo lo permito! – ordeno Tom – Harry vete al colegio y no caigas en provocaciones de ninguna clase

\- ¡Ron me va matar! – dijo el muchacho

\- Él sabe de nuestro lazo, Harry – dijo Draco – explícale la situación

\- Te amo – dijo el pelinegro acariciándole el rostro a su novio – no lo dudes ni un segundo

Ni uno solo – fue la respuesta acompañada de la más dulce de las sonrisas


	21. Compromisos y Mentiras

A todos les sorprendió que en las siguientes semanas la muchacha no dijese nada, sin embargo Harry decidió que se autorrecluiría en su habitación y solamente saldría para ir a sus clases. En una de sus andadas con Draco por la cocina se había hecho amigo de un elfo, quien le llevaba su comida a su habitación. A nadie le sorprendió la actitud del chico después de la muerte de su novio, por lo que lo profesores y compañeros le daban su espacio. Espacio que aprovechaba para bajo la capa de invisibilidad observar a la pelirroja. Sabía que tramaba algo, pero no se atrevía a nada aun y eso realmente lo intrigaba, pero no le robaba el sueño.

Lo que si se lo robaba era el regalo de navidad que estaba preparando para su dragón. Al nacer sus padres le habían abierto una cuenta en Gringotts, en la que le depositaban una cantidad mensual, pero casi nunca la tocaba, pues sus padres le cubrían absolutamente todas sus necesidades y algunos deseos, de sus demás caprichos se encargaban sus abuelos, y no eran pocos. Por lo que su cuenta estaba casi intacta. Casi, porque hacia un par de semanas había pedido que se le enviara una fuerte suma de galeones de oro a uno de los joyeros más exclusivos de la ciudad, junto con un pedido que incluía total y absoluta discreción. Ya había recibido varios informes de los avances del trabajo, en realidad, los trabajos, dado que eran dos. Hacia unos días su padre le había preguntado sobre ese desembolso, por lo que se vio obligado a contarle su secreto, con la firme promesa de no decir nada hasta que el pedido llegara a su destino final, cosa que sería el día de navidad.

El día veinte de diciembre los alumnos subían a sus carruajes para que los transportaran hasta el tren. Todos conversaban animadamente excepto Harry, cuando lanzo un grito ahogado mientras miraba fijamente hacia adelante, pero donde pasos hacia atrás

\- ¿Qué paso, Harry? – dijo Blaise

\- ¿Acaso no lo estás viendo? – le dijo Harry mientras intentaba controlar su respiración

\- Ahí no hay nada – dijo Hermione seriamente preocupada por la salud mental de su amigo

\- ¿Acaso me están llamando loco? – dijo Harry molesto

\- No dijimos eso – dijo Pansy nerviosa

\- Son thestrales, chicos – dijo Luna acariciando el aire – solo aquellos que han visto de cerca la muerte los pueden ver

\- Nunca antes los había visto – dijo Harry ya repuesto del susto pero alejándose de los animales

\- Nunca antes habías muerto – le dijo Ron en voz baja, pero sonriendo, ganándose un empujón de parte de Theo, quien también sonreía

\- Apuren – dijo Neville también con una sonrisa – quiero llegar a casa. Mamá me dijo que me esperaría con un pastel de chocolate

\- ¿Y yo te puedo acompañar? – pregunto Theo acercándose al león que no pudo evitar sonrojarse

El viaje fue tranquilo aunque Harry no hablo mucho. Sus amigos sabían que estaba contando los segundos para ver a su novio, y a pesar de reírse de él, no lo culpaban, sabían que era el lazo que les exigía la cercanía. En cuanto bajo del tren corrió hacia donde estaba el chofer que lo llevaría a casa. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su padre esperándolo

\- Padre – dijo nervioso - ¿Paso algo?

\- Nada – dijo sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba – tranquilo. Solamente que tu papá se empeñó en pasar las fiestas en otro lado que no sea Inglaterra. Ya sabes, para estar más tranquilos

\- ¿Él esta...? – susurro el chico

\- Vamos – dijo sonriendo –, está volviendo loco a los elfos de tanto preguntar por ti

Tom saco de su traje un sonajero de bebe y lo agarro de un extremo mientras Harry lo hacía del otro e inmediatamente sintieron el tirón en su estómago producto de viajar por medio de un traslador. Sintió como todo le daba vuelta y segundos después se estrellaba de bruces contra el suelo. Una suave risa inundo sus oídos por lo que también él sonrió poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Un cuerpo se chocó contra el suyo, por lo que instintivamente lo abrazo por la cintura. Unos brazos rodearon su cuello y unos suaves labios se apoderaron de los suyos. Escuchaba murmullos y risas suaves, aunque no sabía si eran cerca o lejos, lo único de lo que era consiente era de esos de deliciosos labios y ese cálido cuerpo que le brinda un calor que le llegaba hasta su corazón

\- ¡Por Merlín! – protesto Severus – ¿podrías alejarte de la boca de mi bebé por cinco minutos?

\- Si pones atención – replico James – el acosador es tu hijo

\- ¿Vas a empezar a hablar mal de mi hijo, Potter? – siseo Severus

\- Eres tú el que... – empezó James pero fue interrumpido por un carraspeo

\- Harry – dijo Tom – saluda a los demás también

\- Perdón – dijo sonriendo mientras Draco escondía su sonrojo en su pecho – tío Lucius, buenos días – dijo dándole la mano al rubio – tío Severus... – dijo extendiéndole también la mano

\- Tío Severus un cuerno – dijo este jalando a su hijo hacia él y abrazándolo protectoramente

\- ¿Y a mí no me vas a saludar? – dijo James haciendo un puchero que hizo reír a su hijo quien se lanzó a su brazos – mi bebe. Bienvenido a casa

\- Te quiero papi – le susurro en el oído

\- Mande hacer un pastel de chocolate de dos pisos – dijo Severus – para la cena, pero el troglodita que tienes por padre dijo que no te gustaba y lo iba tirar...

\- Pero finalmente lo tiro el troglodita que tienes por suegro – dijo James

\- ¿A quién le dijiste troglodita, energúmeno con cara de moco de troll? – dijo Severus

\- Cállate, Snivellus – exige el auror

\- Cállame si puedes – desafío el pocionista

\- Te voy a...

Ambos hombres se enfrascaron en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que nadie intento si quiera detener. Ahora estaban en familia, una muy extraña, pero familia al fin y al cabo. Y más allá de las peleas, insultos, y malos ratos, todos tenían el mismo compromiso estar juntos y unos para otros

Los regalos de navidad estaban bajo el árbol que adornaba la sala de la lujosa casa en las afueras de Paris donde se escuchaba un coro de villancicos. Pequeños gnomos jugaban en él mientras diminutos brujitas volaban a su alrededor. La noche anterior había sido tranquila al igual que los últimos cuatro días, bueno tan tranquila como una velada puede ser en presencia tanto de Severus Malfoy como de James Ryddle. Los primeros en bajar fueron los dueños de casa quienes entre besos y abrazos se deseaban un buen día. Aunque Harry solía hacer gestos cuando veía así a sus padres, ahora estaba ocupado haciendo lo mismo con su novio. Draco le había regalado un set de mantenimiento para su escoba de carrera y un álbum de fotografías hecho con sus manos. En cambio Harry se le había entregado una pequeña cajita, donde estaba un precioso camafeo de plata en forma de corazón, al abrirlo encontró una foto de Lucius abrazando a un Severus que arrullaba tiernamente a un bebé a un lado y al otro una foto suya junto a Harry jugando abrazados en la orilla del lado negro. Draco recordaba el día que se la habían tomado, una semana después del ritual

\- Es... bellísimo – susurro el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos – gracias.

\- Eso no es todo – dijo poniéndose de pie – yo recuerdo lo que dijo Hermione sobre lo que pasara al finalizar el año en que nuestro enlace se estará solidificando, pero... – dijo arrodillándose frente a su novio que lo miraba tan sorprendido como los demás, a excepción de Tom que sonreía condescendiente – no me importa si al terminar de hablar nuestros papás me matan, o deciden encerrarme en Azkaban o en San Mungo, o... que se yo... - respiro hondo - Draco Lucius Malfoy Snape, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Ojo que sabes porque debes aceptar – dijo sonriendo

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – gritaron James y Severus al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Acaso te atreviste a tocar a mi bebe? – dijo el profesor a punto de sufrir un colapso

\- Claro que si – susurro el rubio con una lágrimas en los ojos que contrastaban con una sonrisa radiante

Un anillo de oro con relieve serpentino en el aro y un zafiro enorme se deslizo por su dedo medio izquierdo como símbolo de su amor. Tanto James como Severus se miraron y no pudieron ocultar sus lágrimas, en cuanto los chicos se separaron unos centímetros después de un dulce beso sus padres se abalanzaron sobre ellos llenándolos de felicitaciones.

Estas fueron interrumpidas cuando la chimenea anuncio que alguien quería pasar. Tom dio el permiso sin pensar, y segundos después se arrepintió cuando tres cabezas pelirrojas entraban en el lugar

\- Arthur – dijo James sorprendido - ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarnos?

\- Le dije a Sirius que era una emergencia – dijo mirando fijamente a los jóvenes que enlazaban sus manos

\- Y eso sería porque... - dijo Tom con voz neutra

\- Preferiría tratar este tema... en familia – dijo mirando hacia los Malfoys

\- Estamos en familia – dijo Tom

\- Imposible – susurro Giny mirando al rubio – tú estabas muerto

\- Ya conoces a los periodista – dijo Draco sonriendo – siempre especulan. Solo me desmaye y me golpee la cabeza

\- Repito es algo familiar y privado – insistió Arthur

\- Y yo te repito que los Malfoys son parte de nuestras familias – dijo Tom – ya que Harry y Draco se acaban de comprometer en matrimonio. Y no te preocupes, te llegara la invitación

\- Pues yo exijo que ese compromiso se rompa en este momento – dijo Arthur un tanto alterado – para que Harry cumpla con su obligación

\- ¿Y esa seria...? – dijo Harry arqueando una ceja

\- Casarte con mi hija y darle su apellido al bebe que espera – dijo Arthur alzando la barbilla

\- ¡Usted está loco! – grito Draco

\- Mira niño – dijo Molly – mi Giny tiene un mes de embarazo y tú no te vas a burlar de ella

\- Si tu hija está embarazada – dijo Severus exaltado – ve a reclamarle al padre de la criatura

\- ¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo? – dijo la mujer

\- Harry no es el... – protesto James

\- Basta – dijo Tom y respiro hondo – Harry no es el padre de ese bebe por lo tanto no tiene obligación alguna sobre él o tu hija

\- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro, Ryddle? – dijo Arthur alzando más la voz – son jóvenes e irresponsables

\- Exacto, Weasley – dijo Tom sonriendo de la manera en la que Lord Voldemort solía hacerlo antes de matar – son jóvenes e irresponsables por lo que hace tiempo hicieron un enlace mágico. ¿Sabes lo que representa eso, me imagino?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Arthur intrigado y sorprendido a la vez

\- Pocos días después de iniciado el año escolar – dijo Lucius – Severus y yo decidimos cambiar a Draco de escuela por motivos personales, a los chicos no les gusto nuestra decisión, por lo que escaparon prácticamente un día entero. ¿Sabes lo que hicieron en ese tiempo?

\- No nos interesa – dijo Molly – solo queremos...

\- Enlazaron sus magias – continuo Lucius sonriendo –. Cuando Harry nos contó de que había despertado junto a tu hija, Draco reviso su conexión y se percató que estaba intacta. Ellos jamás se acostaron, por lo tanto sabemos que ese bebé no es de Harry

\- ¿Cómo sé que no están mintiendo? – dijo Arthur

Sin decir nada Harry y Draco lanzaron un especto patronus, un ciervo salió de la varita de Harry mientras que de la de Draco salía un hurón que jugaron a perseguirse mientras los chicos reían, minutos después el ciervo corrió hacia Draco atravesándolo y envolviéndolo en una luz blanca, mientras el hurón hacía lo propio con Harry

\- Merlín santísimo – dijo Arthur

\- Como entenderá señor Weasley – dijo Tom – ellos están casados ante la madre magia. Solo deben esperar que su lazo termine de solidificarse y el certificado aparecerá en el ministerio

\- Yo... no se... – tartamudeo Arthur – en verdad...

\- No se preocupe, señor – dijo Harry dijo abrazando a Draco – lo único que le pedimos es que su hija no se acerque a nosotros

\- Harry, yo te amo – dijo Giny sollozando – no dejes a nuestro bebe desamparado

\- No te preocupes – dijo Arthur ignorando a su hija – me encargare personalmente que ella no te vuelva a molestar

\- ¡Arthur! – dijo Molly indignada

\- ¡Papá! – protesto su hija – ¿dejaras esto así? Harry, por favor...

El pelirrojo arrastro a su esposa e hija devuelta a la chimenea por donde desaparecieron, mientras, tanto los Malfoys como los Ryddle se miraban entre si


	22. EMBARAZADO (Parte 1)

Cuando en una casa pequeña viven siete adolescentes hiperactivos, el silencio es un bien muy apreciado, al menos para Ron Weasley si lo era, por lo que cuando se levantó esa mañana de navidad y no escucho absolutamente a nadie, supo que ese sería su día de suerte. Se levantó de la cama y se desperezo, al mirar por la ventana se dio cuenta de que a pesar de la nevada que había caído la noche anterior, el sol iluminaba el día como si fuese la mitad del verano. Se dio un baño rápido y se vistió

Al bajar a la sala, fue hacia la cocina y se preparó un poco de cereal con leche, a veces en verdad agradecía a Merlín que a su padre le obsesionara tanto las cosas muggles. Decidió que era un día ideal para volar un rato, aunque también podía ir al callejón Diagon por unos chocolates. Ser compañero de habitación de Draco lo había vuelto adicto a ellos por culpa de Harry, quien le regalaba una caja diferente cada semana al rubio, ¡y de los más caros! Se estaba debatiendo entre qué hacer cuando la chimenea se activó y por ella pasaron sus padres y su hermana hecha una fiera

\- ¡Te hice una pregunta, Ginny! – dijo su padre - ¿de quién es?

\- ¡De Harry! – grito la adolescente, ni bajo tortura diría que su hijo era de alguien que apenas conocía y a quien uso para embarazarse y así obligar al pelinegro que se case con ella

\- Ese mocoso debe asumir su responsabilidad – dijo Molly furiosa, quien ya contaba con las cuentas de los Potter en Gringotts

\- ¡Están enlazados! – dijo Arthur también alzando la voz

\- ¿Acaso no vez que es mentira? – dijo Molly furiosa

\- De hecho no – dijo Ron sin dejar de preparar su desayuno – al principio de este año escolar se enlazaron. Hermione dice que el próximo año aparecerá un acta matrimonial en el ministerio. A veces es gracioso – continuo sonriendo – porque le preguntamos algo a uno y contesta el otro sin pensar. O si discuten por algo solo se miran fijamente y Draco empieza a llorar diciendo que Harry lo hizo sentir gordo o algo así, Harry se siente mal y Draco empieza a recibir regalos toda la semana. Es divertido

\- ¿Tú sabias que Malfoy estaba vivo y enlazado a mi Harry? – dijo Ginny sorprendida

\- Pof sufuesfo – dijo Ron con la boca llena, por lo que trago – nosotros sellamos su enlace

\- ¿Tú estuviste…? – dijo su padre preocupado

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – grito Ginny fuera de si

\- Porque no tiene por qué interesarte – dijo Ron encogiendo los hombros

\- ¡Todo lo que tenga que ver con Harry me interesa! – dijo Ginny.

\- ¿Tú estás embarazada y querías que Harry creyera que era el padre? – dijo Ron sorprendido – Espera, la amortentia que Harry… ¡Por Merlín, Ginny! ¡Pudiste matarlo! ¡A ambos! – dijo atónito – ¡si los Ryddle o los Malfoy se enteran meterás en serios problemas a la familia! ¿Es que acaso no piensas? – dijo alzando la voz

\- ¿De qué hablas Ron? – dijo Arthur preocupado

\- El ataque a Hogwarts… – susurro el muchacho

\- No sé de qué hablas – dijo su hermana disimulando su nerviosismo

\- ¡Idiota – dijo el chico – están enlazados! ¡si algo lastima a uno, el otro no sobrevivirá! ¿sabías que por cinco minutos estuvieron muertos y si no fuera por su lazo…?

\- Tú no entiendes nada – dijo Ginny. En ese momento la chimenea se activó solicitando dejar pasar alguien – Debe ser Harry que viene a disculparse. Déjalo pasar papá

Arthur hizo un pase de varita y las llamas se activaron, dejando pasar a un muchacho moreno de rasgos muy masculinos que traía un paquete entre sus manos

\- Blaise – susurro Ron sonriendo limpiándose la boca – ¡Que sorpresa!

\- ¿Molesto? – dijo el recién llegado

\- Para nada – contesto el muchacho con las mejillas sonrojadas

\- Vine para traerte tu regalo – dijo Blaise entregándole el paquete – y preguntarte si quieres ir a dar una vuelta, tomar algo, ya sabes…

\- Claro – se apresuró a decir Ron – me voy a cambiar. Ahora vengo. Ponte cómodo

Diez minutos después ambos chicos entraban a la chimenea con destino al callejón Diagon y un día sensacional

El resto de la mañana fue muy divertida entre regalos y risas, a la hora del almuerzo llegaron los Black, por lo que la reunión fue aún más animada, al menos para Harry y los leones, ya que tanto Lucius como Severus y Tom solo pedían paciencia a Merlín. Por la tarde los chicos salieron al patio a jugar algo de quiddich, después de lo que habían vivido semanas antes, escuchar la risa confiada de sus hijos era casi una bendición para los adultos. Sirius había puesto al tanto de todo a su esposo, y ambos magos se habían sentido plenamente identificado con sus amigos ante la idea de perder a sus hijos. Debido a los últimos meses de embarazo, Remus estuvo la mayor tiempo sentado comiendo uñas de dragón champado en helado de vainilla, mientras conversaba con James que buscaba pelear con Severus, pero que era ignorado olímpicamente por este, por lo que se entretuvo conversando sobre un rumor que había sobre la próxima adición en las filas de los aurores, de quien se decía era una chica que venía desde Roma, y era una autentica maestra en rastrillaje y camuflaje, aunque a Sirius y él eso no les robaba el sueño, ya que se consideraban unos auténticos eruditos en la materia. James por rato le robaba algunas uñas contándole que cuando él estuvo embarazado también se le antojaron cosas que ahora no comería ni bajo tortura.

\- Snivellus – dijo James – ya deja de babear mientras intentas mantener bien alta tu nariz de escoba y come

\- ¡James! – lo regaño Remus – deja de ser infantil – por lo que James puso cara de cachorro apaleado sin dejar de comer – come Sev

\- Merlín – dijo tomando unas cuantas uñas y comiéndola con los ojos cerrados – no sé porque las deseo tanto

\- ¡Ay no, – dijo Remus – están embarazado otra vez!

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo Severus ofendido – Lucius y yo nos cuidamos

\- Como no – dijo James mirando hacia otro lado –, seguro que ni te toca

\- ¡James Ryddle! - regaño nuevamente Remus

\- No te hagas, tú también lo pensaste – dijo James entrecerrando los ojos

\- Mi vida sexual es fascínate – dijo Severus tomando otra uña – yo creo que estás haciendo proyección Potter y eres tú el que no provoca nada a nadie

\- Tom y yo no descansamos por las noches – dijo James sonriendo – somos peores que adolescentes

\- ¿Sabías que por allí dicen que cuando uno repite tanto algo es porque se quiere convencer de su propia mentira? – dijo Severus logrando que su némesis se ponga rojo

\- ¿Tío Severus, no has visto a Draco? – dijo Teddy haciendo gestos de repugnancia al ver que comía el trio – no lo encuentro

\- Intenta buscando al plumero despeinado que tiene por novio – dijo Severus comiendo otra uña

\- ¿Qué dijiste, coralillo? – grito James poniéndose de pie

\- Que lastima que Harry se parezca tanto a ti – dijo Severus poniéndose también de pie – Merlín, que mis nietos se parezcan a mi dragón

\- Seguro le dijiste a tu hijo que se embarace de Harry para que se casen pronto – dijo James alzando la voz

\- ¿Y por qué no puede ser tu hijo el que se embarace de Draco? – dijo Severus alzando más la voz

\- No peleen – dijo Remus luchando por ponerse de pie

\- Mejor voy a buscar a mis tíos antes que se maten – dijo Teddy e iba salir corriendo

\- Teddy, espera, ay – dijo Remus acariciándose el vientre – llama a tu padre. El bebé va nacer. ¡Ay!

\- ¿Ahora? – dijo Teddy

\- ¡Ahora! – grito su padre por lo que el chico salió corriendo

\- ¡Remus! – dijeron Severus y James al mismo tiempo

\- El bebé va nacer – dijo este aguantando una contracción

\- Respira hondo – dijo Severus – James, conecta la chimenea con San Mungo – este obedeció sin objetar – siéntate – dijo mientras le ayudaba – tranquilo todo va salir muy bien. Respira hondo

\- Amor – dijo Sirius entrando en la sala seguido de Tom y de Lucius – tranquilo, ya estoy aquí

\- ¡tengo miedo! – dijo Remus empezando a llorar

\- Hey, somos Gryffindor – dijo Sirius – nada nos sale mal

\- La chimenea esta lista – dijo Lucius

\- Vamos amor – dijo Sirius

\- Yo te ayudo – dijo Tom

Entre ambos hombres lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie, mientras James con Severus iban a recoger de la recamara de su hijo estaba compartiendo con sus amigos cosas que había comprado para regalarle a su sobrino, pero se quedó inmóvil al ver a su hijo sentado a horcajadas sobre las caderas de su novio, que estaba acostado de espalda en la cama y con el torso desnudo mientras le besaba el cuello y este le acariciaba la espalda desnuda

\- ¡Harry! ¡Dragón! – gritaron ambos hombres

\- ¡Papi! – dijo Draco incorporándose mientras buscaba su camisa

\- ¡Papá! ¡Tío! – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie – No es lo que parece

\- Déjennos explicarles – suplico el rubio mientras se vestía

\- Él bebe de Remus va nacer – dijo Severus tomando a su hijo del brazo – y tú te vienes conmigo

\- ¡Me lastimas! – protesto este

\- Draco – dijo Harry mientras Severus sacaba a su hijo de la habitación

\- Tú me vas ayudar – dijo James impidiendo que su hijo los siguiera

\- Pero… – dijo el adolescente sorprendido

\- Ahora, Harry – ordeno – Merlín santísimo, hay tanto que hacer – dijo arrastrando a su hijo en dirección opuesta

A partir de ese momento todo fue un caos. Ni bien llegaron, llevaron a Remus a una sala para prepararlo para el parto, mientras Sirius lo hacía en otra sala para estar presente cuando su segundo hijo naciese. Según él se había preparado psicológicamente desde que Remus le había dado la noticia de su embarazo, pues no quería que le pasara lo mismo que cuando Teddy nació. James aún se burlaba porque se había desmayado y recién había despertado al día siguiente.

En la sala de espera Lucius y Tom conversaban en voz baja, supuestamente sobre algún negocio. Sentados en una banca, James y Severus seguían comiendo las uñas de dragón de Remus del envase que estaba entre ambos, sin dirigirse ni la palabra, ni la mirada. Sus hijos estaban al lado de cada uno, molestos y con los brazos cruzados. Los chicos habían sido amenazados con ser hechizados si tan solo si dirigían una minúscula mirada. Sin embargo, ambos chicos estaban manteniendo una conversación mental mediante su vínculo, pero procuraban no mover ni un musculo para no ser hechizados. Cerca de una hora después, un enfermero salió empujando una camilla donde iba un Sirius completamente desmayado. Alarmados sus amigos corrieron a socorrerlo por lo que los chicos aprovecharon para acercarse. Desde la cena, la noche anterior Draco se había sentido mal, pero procuro ignorarlo, bloqueando la molestia para que Harry no se percatase de ella. Sin embargo cuando este le pregunto cómo se sentía, este se tapó la boca y corrió al baño. Severus se percató y corrió a ver a su hijo, por lo que Tom le pidió a Harry que le ayudase con su padrino. Cuando el pocionista llego al baño de hombres, encontró a su hijo arrodillado en el suelo, inclinado sobre la letrina, devolviéndolo todo

\- ¡Hijo! – dijo tomándolo de los hombros y acomodándole el cabello para que no se ensuciase

\- Creo que algo me cayó mal – dijo con los ojos cerrados

\- Toma – dijo Severus entregándole el vaso con agua que había convocado

\- Gracias – dijo Draco mientras se enjuagaba la boca – mi estómago no se está quieto

\- No tienes fiebres – dijo tocándole la frente –, pero de igual manera quiero que te revise un medimago aprovechando que estamos en San Mungo. Yo también me hare uno, últimamente me he sentido muy extraño.

En la sala de espera, James se había encontrado con un compañero de la oficina de aurores que estaba destinado en el distrito oeste de la ciudad, el más peligroso. La conversación con este le recordó que él tampoco se había realizado el examen, aunque Sirius lo había estado molestando para que fueran juntos, pero como él no le había dado importancia, Sirius había terminado yendo solo. Lo pensó un momento y decidió que aprovecharía la ocasión y se lo haría ese día. Había visto a Harry algo más pálido de lo normal, por lo que decidió que también se haría unos

Cuando entraron a que le tomen las muestras, se encontró con los Malfoy quienes también esperaban su turno. Procuro ignorarlos lo más posible, a pesar que los chicos solo se miraban suspirando. La misma enfermera tomo a todos, poniendo la de James en el primer cubículo del muestrario y la de Harry a continuación. La de Severus la puso bajo la de James y la de Draco a continuación. Ambas familias se fueron. Sin embargo cuando recordó etiquetarlo coloco Harry Ryddle en el primer tubo de muestra, a continuación coloco el nombre James Ryddle, al que estaba bajo el primero le coloco la etiqueta Draco Malfoy y al siguiente Severus Malfoy


	23. EMBARAZADO (Parte 2)

_**Adivinen quien volvio? Y para quedarse. Ya acabe a historia y oficiaĺmente estamos a la mitad. Asi que posiblemente y si Merlin lo permite ¡ACTUALIZAR UN DIARIO! Pero sin mas les dejo el nuevo cap. Espero sus opiniones**_

 ** _Pollux Lyall Black Lupin nació cerca de las ocho de la noche y, ni bien lo pusieron en los brazos de su papi, empezó a sonreír al mejor estilo Sirius y Teddy Black. Por lo que su padre dijo con gran orgullo que sería un rompecorazones como él, ganándose una mirada helada de parte de su pareja, a lo que este solo encogió los hombros, se acercó al recién desembarazado y le robo un beso que le dejo sin aire en los pulmones, el rostro totalmente sonrojado y el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora_**

 ** _-Te amo – le susurro mientras unían sus frentes con los ojos cerrados_**

 ** _-Y yo a ti – también susurro Lupin_**

 ** _-Se parece a ti – dijo Sirius tomando a su bebe entre sus brazos_**

 ** _-Pero seguro va a ser un Merodeador como tú – dijo Remus sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos_**

 ** _-Y como tú – replico Sirius volviendo a besarlo_**

 ** _-¿Podemos conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia? – dijo Tom entrando de la mano de su esposo, seguido de su hijo, su sobrino Teddy y de los Malfoy_**

 ** _-Es una belleza – dijo James sonriendo con una bolsa recién abierta de uñas de dragón entre sus brazos – ¿Quieres algunas uñas?_**

 ** _-No – dijo Remus haciendo gestos de asco – muchas gracias_**

 ** _-Están muy buenas – dijo James con otra bolsa_**

 ** _-Councidu guon eu – traga lo que tenía en la boca – plumero despeinado. ¡Merlín, son deliciosas!_**

 ** _-¡Ustedes dos están embarazados! – dijo Remus a carcajadas_**

 ** _-¡Remus! – protesto James al mismo tiempo_**

 ** _-¡Cállate Black! – exigió Severus_**

 ** _-¿Qué cosa? – dijeron Tom y Lucius al mismo tiempo_**

 ** _-¡Es mentira! – dijeron James y Severus al mismo tiempo – ¿le vas a creer más que a mí? – ambos hombres se miraron molestos – ¡Deja de remedarme! – ambos se iban a lanzar uno contra otro_**

 ** _-¡Basta! – dijo Lucius en voz alta y autoritaria_**

 ** _-¡Me grito! – dijo James haciendo un puchero mientras señalaba al rubio_**

 ** _-Cállate, James Ryddle – siseo Tom por lo que este se encogió de hombros y apretó los ojos_**

 ** _-Ambos eran adictos a… esa cosa – dijo Remus haciendo gestos de repugnancia – cuando estaban embarazados de Draco y Harry._**

 ** _-Yo no… – susurro Severus_**

 ** _-Hablaremos en casa, Severus – dijo Lucius con una voz totalmente neutra_**

 ** _-Pero… – iba protestar este pero su instinto de supervivencia lo hizo guardar silencio_**

 ** _-¿Enserio están embarazados? – dijo Harry intrigado_**

 ** _-¡Mejor no hables! – siseo Severus – y tú ven acá – dijo jalando a su hijo hacia él –. Lucius, quiero irme. Tengo trabajo pendiente_**

 ** _-Nosotros no demoraremos mucho – dijo Tom apiadándose de las miradas desesperadas de su hijo y el novio de este_**

 ** _Se despidieron y salieron de prisa, dejando a los Black completamente anonadados. Estos se miraron entre si y sonrieron_**

 ** _-Enserio James, ¿no le dirás la verdad a tu mejor amigo? – dijo Sirius levantando una ceja_**

 ** _-No hay nada que contar – se defendió este_**

 ** _-Cuando estabas embarazado de Harry, comías así de raro – dijo Tom mirándolo detenidamente como queriendo encontrar un curva nueva en el cuerpo perfecto del auror_**

 ** _-Solo fue un antojo – protesto James_**

 ** _-Los embarazados tienen antojos – dijo Sirius con picardía_**

 ** _-Muchísimas gracias por tu gran ayuda – dijo James con ironía – queridísimo amigo_**

 ** _-Cuando quieras – contesto Sirius sonriendo_**

 ** _Tom lo seguía mirando de manera calculadora mientras Harry y Teddy se reían de manera disimulada._**

 ** _Días más tarde, durante un desayuno en los que solamente James y Severus comían saboreando el contenido de sus platos, y los demás los miraban intentando no hacer gestos de repugnancia, una lechuza llego con cuatro sobres donde se distinguía el emblema de San Mungo_**

 ** _-¡Los resultados! – dijo James poniéndose de pie de un salto y tomando los sobres que llevaban su nombre y el de su hijo_**

 ** _-¡Por fin sabré que tienes, dragón! – dijo Severus tomando los otros dos – ¡No puede ser! – susurro – Draco, no… – dijo tambaleándose por lo que su marido lo tuvo que detener_**

 ** _-Amor – dijo Lucius preocupado_**

 ** _-Papi – dijo el rubio menor socorriéndolo también_**

 ** _-James ¿Estas bien? – dijo Tom acercándose lentamente para abrazarlo al verlo con la mirada perdida_**

 ** _-Harry… – susurro en estado de shock – ¿Por qué…?_**

 ** _-¿Qué les pasa? – dijo intrigado el moreno, pero contuvo la respiración cuando ambos hombres se señalaron entre si_**

 ** _-¡Tú engendro embarazó a mi bebe! – dijeron al mismo tiempo_**

 ** _-¿Qué cosa? – dijo Draco atónito_**

 ** _-¿De qué hablan? – dijo Lucius sorprendido_**

 ** _-¡Como que embarazados! – dijo Tom tomando el papel y leyéndolos detenidamente – ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan irresponsables? – grito – ¡ambos están embarazados!_**

 ** _-Es imposible – susurro Harry_**

 ** _-¡Por Merlín! – dijo Lucius mientras revisaba el mismo los papeles – ¡son unos niños!_**

 ** _-Pero… – dijo Draco asustado – nosotros nunca… aunque ese sueño que tuvimos…_**

 ** _-¡nadie se embaraza con sueños, ni siquiera nosotros, los magos!, – dijo mirándolo –, ¿o sí? – dijo Harry mirando a su padre_**

 ** _-Habíamos hablado de esto Draco Malfoy – dijo Lucius furioso – aún son muy jóvenes para ser padres_**

 ** _-¿Por qué tuvieron sexo? – casi grito Tom_**

 ** _-Ese es el problema papá – dijo Harry asustado mientras Draco se abrazaba a él – ¡nosotros nunca hemos tenido sexo!_**

 ** _-¿Y esto? – dijo Severus fuera de sí mientras mostraba los resultados – ¿Y ESTO?_**

 ** _-Severus, cálmate – exigió Lucius – gritando no sacaremos nada_**

 ** _-¿Y qué más quieres que haga? – grito este – mi bebe será padre, y ¡dos veces! – empezando a llorar – padre y madre_**

 ** _-Tom ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – dijo James aferrándose al pecho de su marido_**

 ** _-Váyanse a sus cuartos – ordeno este_**

 ** _-¡No estamos embarazados! – dijo Harry desesperados_**

 ** _-Nosotros los vimos teniendo sexo el día que Pollux nació – dijo Severus_**

 ** _-¿Cómo que los vieron? – pregunto Lucius sorprendido – ¿Cuándo pensaban contarnos esto?_**

 ** _-¡No pasó nada! – dijo Draco igual de desesperado que su novio_**

 ** _-Váyanse a sus cuartos – ordeno Tom – ahora_**

 ** _Ambos adolescentes se fueron indignados. No los habían escuchados, solo los condenaron. Si era cierto que habían tenido roces con cargas sexuales, no habían pasado de eso, algunos besos y caricias. El lazo se los exigía, casi los obligaba, pero ambos lo habían hablado, y si bien querían casarse en algún momento más allá de su unión, iban a esperar al momento adecuado, quizás cuando terminase el año, o quizás, esperarían aún más, a cuando ya estuvieran en la universidad._**

 ** _Sus padres eran hombres exitosos que habían labrados sus nombres más allá de la sombra de sus familias en el caso de Lucius y James, o habían surgido de la nada, en el caso de Tom y Severus, demostrando su total capacidad en áreas que era dominada enteramente por sangre puras. Ellos querían seguir sus pasos y también abrirse paso por sí mismos. Nunca se habían pensado realmente la idea de casarse, aunque en su inconsciente sabían que así iban a terminar. Cuando los padres de Draco intentaron llevárselo a la fuerza a Bulgaria, fue la primera vez que se plantearon la figura real del matrimonio y todo lo que ello conllevaba. Luego, cuando decidieron enlazarse, la idea de una familia se hizo más real a pesar de ser conscientes de que aún no era el momento. Sin embargo no les creyeron. ¡Pues, se arrepentirían!_**

 ** _Usando su lazo, Harry le pidió a su novio que metiera algo de ropa y dinero en su bolso de cuentas y dejase la ventana abierta. En cuanto Draco sintió el pedio, lo hizo. Harry, mientras tanto, había enviado una lechuza usando un papel en blanco firmado por su padre que hace años había encontrado y escondía en su baúl por cualquier emergencia. Emergencia como esta_**

 ** _Media hora más tarde tanto él como Draco estaban sobre el lomo de un hipogrifo rumbo Kerry en Irlanda. Sus abuelos si les creerían o al menos le darían el beneficio de la duda, sino ya verían que hacer._**

 ** _Cerca a la hora de la cena Tom había ido a ver a los chicos ya más calmados. La idea de ser abuelo estaba empezando a calar en él, y aunque su hijo era muy joven aun, un niño prácticamente y él estaba en total desacuerdo con sus últimas acciones, por supuesto que jamás le daría la espalda. Lo apoyaría en todo. Y no necesitaba preguntarle a su esposo, ni a los Malfoy para saber que ellos opinaban lo mismo, pero la sangre se le congelo literalmente al darse cuenta que los chicos no estaban, ¡habían escapado! "¡Ese par de...!" Y como confirmación a sus suposiciones noto que sobre el escritorio había una nota. La leyó a toda velocidad y salió en busca de los otros adultos de la casa._**

 ** _En momentos como esos es que Tom Ryddle se sentía orgulloso del autocontrol que había adquirido con los años, que si no fuera por él, en ese momento el mismo Lord Voldemort habría estado buscando personalmente a su hijo, yerno y nietos._**

 ** _Le había gritado a su hijo, cuando en realidad su impulso era abrazarlo y asegurarle que no permitiría que nada malo le pasara. Merlín, como costaba ser padre. Era mil veces más estresante que ser un mago tenebroso dirigiendo una guerra por apoderarse del mundo mágico. ¡A veces, como extrañaba esos tiempos!_**

 ** _James no daba más con sus nervios. ¿Y si por sus histerias su hijo decidía no volver? Él haría lo que fuera por Harry, ¡por Merlín, lo había llevado en su vientre y sufrido nueve meses de embarazado, sin contar las doce horas que soportó en labor de parto! ¿Qué mayor prueba de amor que esa? Severus no estaba en mejor condiciones que él. Aunque lograba disimularlo. Draco era su razón de vida ¿Por qué su hijo no confió en él para hablar sobre sexo?_**

 ** _-Obviamente, porque soy un mal padre – susurro mientras sus lágrimas caían_**

 ** _-No digas eso – dijo Lucius limpiándoselas – Draco tiene al mejor papá del mundo, y él lo sabe_**

 ** _-¿Entonces por qué no supe reaccionar cómo debía? – dijo llorando cundo se aferró al pecho de su marido_**

 ** _-Ya hable con mis contactos – dijo acariciándole el cabello – pronto los encontraremos. Tranquilos_**

 ** _-Seremos abuelos – dijo Severus sonriendo entre lagrimas_**

 ** _-¿Rubio o moreno? – pregunto Lucius limpiándole las lagrimas_**

 ** _-No me importa – dijo el maestro volviendo a llorar – son los bebes de mi bebe_**

 ** _-¿Ni aunque también sean nietos de Potter? – dijo Lucius sonriendo_**

 ** _-¡Ni aunque también sean nietos de Potter! – dijo sollozando – los quiero_**

 ** _-Yo también los quiero – dijo James sollozando mientras le entregaba a Severus su paquete de uñas de dragón – no quiero que les pase nada, por muy nietos de murciélagos que sean_**

 ** _El llanto de ambos hombres se vio interrumpido porque la chimenea solicito el paso de alguien. Cuando Tom dio el permiso, Flemont Potter pasó por ella con toda la elegancia de un sangre pura_**

 ** _-¡Papá! – dijo echándose a correr hacia él – Harry se…_**

 ** _-No, James Potter – dijo levantándole la mano –, no te me acerques, que soy capaz de darte unas palmadas, esas que te faltaron de niño. Estoy furioso contigo_**

 ** _-No… no entiendo – dijo James sollozando e hipando mientras se limpiaban sus lagrimas_**

 ** _-¿Acusaste a los chicos de estar embarazados? – dijo intrigado y mirándolo fijamente_**

 ** _-¿Usted los vio, señor? – dijo Severus angustiado – ¿Cómo están? ¿Dónde?_**

 ** _-Dímelo – suplico James –, sé que no reaccione bien…_**

 ** _-Ustedes en verdad están seguros – dijo frunciendo el ceño_**

 ** _-Míralo tú mismo – dijo Tom entregándole los dos sobres_**

 ** _-Ya veo – dijo el anciano revisando los exámenes – ¿Y tan fácil le creyeron a esto?_**

 ** _-¡Son resultados de San Mungo! – dijo Lucius exaltado_**

 ** _-¿Y qué? – dijo el hombre – ¿acaso en San Mungo no se pueden equivocar?_**

 ** _-¡Papá – dijo James –, tienen quince años y están embarazados!_**

 ** _-Me aseguraron que aún no habían tenido relaciones, – dijo Flemont – por lo tanto, es imposible que estén embarazados. Y honestamente no veo porque me van a mentir. Si estuviesen embarazados, en algún momento de los próximos meses se va notar. ¿no les parece?_**

 ** _-¿Y eso? – dijo Tom señalando el examen_**

 ** _En ese momento llegaron dos lechuzas que traían una carta cada una con el sello de San Mungo dirigida a James Ryddle y Severus Malfoy. Tanto Lucius como Tom se miraron mientras los tomaban y los leyeron en silencio_**

 ** _-¿Es sobre los chicos? – pregunto Severus – ¿Hay algún problema con sus embarazos?_**

 ** _-¿Qué dice Tom? – dijo James nervioso_**

 ** _-El problema no son los bebes – dijo Tom respira hondo –, el problema aquí son sus padres_**

 ** _-¿Le pasa algo a Harry? ¿o a Draco? – dijo James más angustiado_**

 ** _-Mira esto – dijo Lucius entregándole el papel a Tom – apuesto que es parecido a eso_**

 ** _-¿Por qué a mí, Merlín? – dijo Tom cerrando los ojos_**

 ** _-Habla claro – exigió Flemont_**

 ** _-San Mungo cometió un error, los chicos no están embarazados – dijo Tom_**

 ** _-¿No? – dijo James sorprendido_**

 ** _-¿Pero…? – susurro Severus - ¿entonces…?_**

 ** _-Los chicos no están embarazados – continuo Tom – ¡Son ustedes los embarazados!_**

 ** _-¿Yo…? ¿Tú…? – dijo James - ¿Cómo…?_**

 ** _-Supongo – dijo Flemont – que pedirán disculpa_**

 ** _-Por supuesto – dijo James_**

 ** _-¿Será que…? – dijo Severus_**

 ** _-Hablare con ellos – dijo Flemont – pero si no los quieren ver ahora, tengan paciencia. Recuerden de quienes son hijos y a que casas van – continuo mirando a Tom_**

 ** _-Gracias – dijo Severus con lágrimas en los ojos – gracias por quererlo a pesar de no ser su nieto. Gracias por… – empezando a llorar –, yo no tengo padres… pero…_**

 ** _-Él es… – empezó James pero se detuvo a ver la mirada tanto de su padre como de su marido_**

 ** _-Vengan aquí – dijo Flemont abriendo los brazos y ambos hombres se abrazaron a él – entiendo que sus embarazos los tienen así, pero deben ser más cuidadosos con mis nietos, con los adolescentes y con los que no nacen, porque tanto Draco como ese bebé son como mis nietos – James va hablar - ¡Y ni se te ocurra contradecirme otra cosa, James Potter! – por lo que este movió negativamente la cabeza_**

 ** _Tom respiro hondo. La intervención de su suegro había sido provincial, y con suerte, su hijo y su… ¿yerno? no pasarían ni un solo día fuera de casa. Ahora solo deseaba que Merlín le diese al menos un par de día paz. Lo que Tom Ryddle no sabía era que, una cosa es lo que uno quiere, y otra muy diferente lo que Merlín le manda_**


	24. El Regreso 1

24 EL REGRESO PERTE I

El condado de Kerry era uno de los lugares más impresionantes que Draco hubiese visto en su vida. Desde la habitación que habían destinado en casa de los Potter podía ver los acantilados que se elevaban sobre un iracundo mar, que rugía casi tan alto como lo hacía su compañero por dentro. Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que habían llegado y a pesar de tener la cabeza fría, Harry estaba angustiado por su futuro, y él lo sentía por su lazo. No es que a él no le interesara eso, sino que estaba consciente de que debía guardar calma para ser apoyo del pelinegro. Movió ligeramente la cabeza sonriendo, ¡vaya caminos que tenía Merlín! Él era un Gryffindor de pies a cabeza a pesar de ser quien era, y es que desde la cuna había aprendido que para ser el hijo que dos serpientes merecían, debía ser realmente valiente

Unos brazos fuertes rodearon su cintura y unos labios acarició su nuca mientras él cerro los ojos intentando relajarse.

\- Ya, tranquilízate hermoso Dragón – susurro Harry

\- ¿Me lo dice quién me propuso escaparnos de casa? – contesto con los ojos cerrados aun

\- Yo solo exteriorice tu deseo – susurro sonriendo

\- ¿Y si tu abuelo no logra nada? – dijo girándose sin salir de sus brazos

\- Ya veremos – susurro besándole la frente

Golpearon la puerta suavemente y ambos giraron a ver a Flemont parado en el umbral de la puerta sonriendo

\- Abuelo – dijo Harry – ¿paso algo?

\- Ehhh – dijo respirando hondo – ¿podemos hablar?

\- Sí, claro – dijo Harry – ¿Cómo te fue con mis papás?

\- ¿Y con los míos? – dijo Draco nervioso

\- Ya aclare todo – dijo Flemont sentándose frente a la pareja – y debo decir que me encanta saber que esta familia sigue creciendo

\- Ya te dijimos que – empezó Harry algo molesto – nosotros…

\- Tú lo dijiste – interrumpió su abuelo – ustedes no, pero James y Severus si, y ambos son también parte de mi familia, no solo ustedes

\- ¿Mi papá y mi tío…? – dijo atónito Draco

\- ¿… están embarazados? – termino Harry

\- ¿Los dos? – dijo Draco incrédulo

\- Si. Por eso andan actuando raro – dijo Flemont

\- A mi papá le va dar un ataque – dijo Draco

\- Miren, entiendo la indignación de ambos – dijo Flemont – pero yo ya pase por esto. Se la sarta de tonterías que pueden llegar a hacer sus padres cuando se embarazan. Imagínense, si sin bebes actúan como idiotas inmaduros, embarazados podían llegar a ser tres veces peor – los tres rieron – perdónenlos y les consigo concesiones

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? – dijo Harry sacando su lado Slytherin

\- Quiero ir a la reserva de dragones – dijo Draco – en Rumania. Ron fue en el verano a visitar a Charly y me conto maravillas

\- Y aprovechando el viaje – dijo Harry ahora entusiasmado – podemos ir al castillo.

\- A Teddy le dará envidia – dijo Draco sonriendo

\- Merecido se lo tiene – dijo Harry – entrego el mapa por su estúpido viaje

\- Harry… – regaño Draco sonriendo

\- No lo defiendas – dijo este por lo que el rubio levanto una ceja - ¡Leones! Está bien abuelo. Si nos dan ambas cosas, olvidamos todo el asunto

\- ¿Vas a chantajear a tus propios padres? – dijo Flemont sorprendido por lo que Harry se cruzó de brazos –, supongo que se lo ganaron.

\- Draco y yo usaremos tu chimenea para ir al callejón Diagon a tomar algo – dijo Harry – volveremos antes de la cena

\- Diviértanse – dijo Flemont saliendo y cerrando la puerta

\- ¿Vamos a salir? – dijo Draco emocionado

\- Sí, porque después no vamos a tener tiempo – dijo Harry tomándolo de la mano

Para Draco, viajar por chimenea no tenía nada de divertido, sino todo lo contrario, le ensuciaba su cabello y él en verdad odiaba eso, su ropa quedaba hecha un asco, y esa sensación de que todo le daba vuelta, ya quería que febrero llegara para tomar las clases de aparición, sin embargo estar de la mano de Harry le daba seguridad. Ambos tomaron polvos flu y dijeron fuerte y claro "CALLEJON DIAGON". Ni bien salieron de las llamas se sintieron en casa. Magos y brujas caminaban deprisa en todos los sentidos, entrando y saliendo de las tiendas. Ellos sin embargo se tomaron de la mano para hacerlo sin prisas, disfrutando del contacto. Desde el ataque que Draco había sufrido, sus padres habían intentado estar el mayor tiempo posible, aunque claro sin irrumpir en su espacio, sin embargo no era como mismo que estar realmente solos. La heladería sería la primera parada o Draco no se movería. Mientras esperaban su orden conversaban entre risas sentados en una mesa donde eran objeto de todas las miradas del lugar al estar tomados de la mano. No faltaba quiénes cuchicheaban mirando en su dirección, aunque a ellos poco o nada les importaba. Al poco rato de estar allí se les acerco una mujer que se veía angustiada

\- Disculpen ¿han visto a un hombre bajito con dientes de conejo y el pelo revuelto? – pregunto

\- No, lo siento – dijo Harry

\- ¡Merlín, que no haga ninguna tontería! Todo por culpa de Voldemort – susurro la mujer angustiada

\- ¿Qué dijo? – pregunto Draco sorprendido

\- Nada – contesto la mujer nerviosa

\- ¿Cómo que nada? – replico Harry con el ceño fruncido – usted dijo claramente: ¡que no haga ninguna tontería! Todo por culpa de Voldemort"

\- ¿Qué sabe usted de él? – dijo Draco

\- Escucharon mal, niños – dijo la mujer – olvídenlo – y salió de prisa del lugar

Draco y Harry se miraron entre si y siguieron a la mujer fuera de la heladería. Esta camino deprisa hacia el callejón Knockturn en donde interno hacia una tienda. A Draco se le erizó la piel al darse cuenta de ese lugar era conocido como uno de los lugar para contactarse con magos oscuros, por lo que instintivamente le agarre la mano a su novio. Por su parte Harry alcanzo a detener la puerta a la que la mujer había entrado, a quien vieron conversando con un hombre bajo que no alcanzaron a ver bien, ya que desapareció en cuanto noto su presencia.

\- ¿Por qué me siguieron? – dijo la mujer – es peligroso.

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo Harry sacando su varita y apuntándole a la mujer

\- ¡Y queremos la verdad! – exigió Draco

La noche caía en la mansión de Paris. Tanto Severus y James estaban en medio de una discusión, cuando la chimenea se activó dejando pasar a los dos adolescentes y a los patriarcas de la familia Potter. Ambos corrieron en medio de risas y lágrimas a abrazar a sus hijos en cuanto los vieron

\- Lo siento tanto – dijo James – debí confiar en ti

\- Perdóname Dragón – dijo Severus besándole el cabello a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Ya papi – dijo el pequeño rubio sonriendo – todo está olvidado

\- ¡cómo no va estarlo – dijo Lucius en voz baja pero fue escuchado por todos – con semejante chantaje! – sintió la mirada fija de todos

\- No estas ayudando, Lucius Malfoy – siseo James y por primera vez Severus no lo contradijo, por el contrario, parecía apoyarlo

\- ¡Cállate! – exigió Tom en un siseo

\- El abuelo – dijo Harry – comento que habían accedido a déjanos ir a Transilvania de vacaciones

\- Así es – dijo Tom –, ya hicimos las reservaciones

\- ¿Qué hay con la reserva de dragones? – dijo Draco

\- No hay problemas – dijo Lucius

\- ¿Y las disculpas? – dijo Draco

\- No exageren tampoco – replico Lucius

\- ¿Qué habrán preparado para cenar los elfos de Hogwarts? – dijo Harry

\- Lo que sea – dijo Draco – de pronto se me antojo. ¿vamos? Luego podemos comer las bolsas de uñas de dragón que compramos, aunque nos indigestemos

\- ¡Pero son como veinte bolsas! – dijo Harry simulando sorpresa – En fin, nos sacrificaremos

\- ¿U…ñas de… dragón? – dijo Severus

\- ¿Ve…vein… te bolsas? – dijo James

\- Cada uno – susurro Harry sonriendo mientras se dirigían a la chimenea

\- Esperen – dijo Severus nervioso – Lucius Malfoy

\- Tom Ryddle – dijo James cruzando los brazos

\- Soy el padre – replico Tom –, ellos deben disculparse por haberse fugado de casa

\- Y yo soy el esposo de quien dormirá en el sofá si no se disculpa en este momento – dijo James sosteniéndole la mirada a su marido

\- Y yo el esposo de quien lo acompañara en la sala – dijo Severus antes que Lucius replique

\- Está bien – dijo Tom respirando hondo y aclarándose la garganta – lamentamos… haber… dudado de la palabras de ambos

\- No… volverá a pasar – dijo Lucius apretando los dientes

\- Genial – dijo Harry mirando sonriente a su padre –, por cierto cargamos las bolsas a sus cuentas

\- Eres un… – siseo su padre – Slytherine

\- Es mi idea o ¿no quieres comprarle uña de dragón a mi papi? – dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño mientras James lo miraba molesto

\- Tom… – dijo este con voz ofendida

\- No – dijo este dejando escapar un suspiro –, no hay ningún problema. Yo las pago. Ahora ven aquí mocoso – Harry se abrazó a él y él le beso el cabello – me tenías muy preocupado

\- Aun no serán abuelos – dijo Harry – lo prometo

\- Pero el día que lo sea – dijo su padre – intercambiaremos papeles ¿te parece?

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – dijo Harry intrigado

\- Tú pones la disciplina y yo enseño a romperla – dijo sonriendo

\- ¡Es un trato!


	25. El Regreso 2

25 EL REGRESO PERTE II

El resto del día pasó sin más contratiempos, aunque los dolores de cabeza vinieron al día siguiente cuando llegaron las lechuzas con los diarios. El único tema era la "resurrección de Draco Malfoy", aunque se aseguraron que los chicos no la vean quienes ya habían regresado al colegio esa misma mañana. Tom no daba crédito al alboroto que habían armado, mostrando una foto de su hijo y su novio tomando un helado en el callejón Diagon como una pareja de adolescentes normales. Esta vez no haría nada, después de todo eran miembros dos de las familias más influyentes y era normal que la prensa amarillista hablara de ellos. Además los chicos no habían hecho nada de malo, solo tomar un helado, hasta donde él sabía. En vez de eso se quedaría en casa consintiendo a su hormonal y berrinchudo esposo. Habían regresado ese mismo día a Londres y el viaje le había sentado mal a James, por lo que estaban en cama viendo películas muggles.

¡Como cambiaban las cosas! Hasta antes de conocer a su esposo todo su mundo era buscar venganza, pero ahora aquello le parecía tonterías, su mundo era su familia, estar así en la cama con James, acariciándoles esos rebeldes cabellos, sintiendo como su bebé crecía en su interior. Si pudiese regresar en el tiempo, buscaría la manera de encontrar a su pelinegro, rehacer su vida lo antes posible, ser el hombre digno que él merecía a su lado.

\- ¿En qué tanto piensas? – dijo James sacándolo de su ensoñación

\- En ti, en cuanto te amo – susurro besándole el cabello – ¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de esto?

\- Por supuesto que no – dijo James – nadie me haría más feliz que tú

\- Ni siquiera… – susurro Tom con miedo en la voz, miedo que solo mostraba frente a su esposo

\- Tom Ryddle ¿me puedes recordar, por favor con quien me case? – dijo James sonriendo

\- Conmigo – dijo este

\- ¿Y a quien deje por casarme contigo? – pregunto James nuevamente

\- A …– siseo Tom aferrando más a su esposo

\- ¿Y quién es el padre de mis dos hijos? – cuestiono nuevamente sonriendo

\- Yo – dijo Tom con orgullo – y de todos los que tengas después

\- ¿Entonces qué te preocupa? – dijo James sonriendo besándole el pecho

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento – respira hondo – de que algo va cambiar. Y no hablo de Voldemort, si no de nosotros, nuestra familia

\- Nada malo va pasar – susurro James – tú jamás lo permitirías. ¿Acaso Sirius te ha dicho algo de los Horrocruxes?

\- No. Aun no – le beso la frente –. no pienses en eso, yo me hare cargo de todo

\- Prométeme que no me ocultaras nada – suplico James

Tom acaricio su rostro y lo beso dulcemente. Sus manos se deslizaron bajo la túnica del auror tocando los puntos exactos que le arrancaban gemidos. Se juró a si mismo que nada ni nadie le quitaría su mayor conquista, su familia.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta detuvieron la arremetida de amor en contra de ese cuerpo perfecto lleno de músculos

\- ¿Si? – dijo James molesto por la interrupción

\- El señor Black busca al amo… – dijo el elfo

\- Dile al señor Black que se lance un avada a sí mismo y que ya no moleste – gruño James volviendo a besar a su marido que gustoso lo recibió. Minutos después volvieron a golpear la puerta

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – siseo James

\- El señor Black dice que viene a ver al hombre más apuesto, sexi y viril después de él, su esposo, sus hijos y el amito Harry – James hizo una mueca frunciendo el ceño, pero termino con una sonrisa que se deformo cuando escucho – ósea al amo Tom

\- ¿Qué? – grito James indignado

\- Dijo que después del amo Tom recién venia usted – dijo e elfo

\- ¿después de…? ¿estoy en… séptimo lugar? – grito James – ¡esto es inaceptable! Yo mato a ese…

\- Perdone a ese plebeyo mi señor – dijo Tom sonriendo – es obvio que sufre de miopía al no ver que nuestro bebe que viene en camino también es apuesto y esta después de Harry, sin contar que el primer lugar es mío, obviamente – concluyo al salir corriendo de la habitación mientras su esposo lo llamaba con gritos de indignación –¡Noveno – grito Tom desde el pasillo – lugar

Sirius miraba la gran fotografía familiar que predominaba sobre la chimenea de la sala, pero volcó a mirar hacia las escaleras al escuchar el grito de su mejor amigo y un golpe seguido de un pequeño grito. Medio segundo después el esposo de su mejor amigo entrase ligeramente alterado

\- ¿James está bien? – dijo Sirius preocupado

\- Ehh… si – dijo Tom lanzando un hechizo de insonorización hacia su habitación – no le gusto su noveno lugar.

\- ¿Noveno? – dijo Sirius sorprendido

\- Olvídalo – dijo Tom sonriendo maliciosamente – ¿Qué novedades me tienes?

\- Ya está todo listo – dijo Sirius –, hoy es luna nueva, así que es el día ideal

Tom paso saliva intentando aclarar su garganta y asintió. Se convertiría en el hombre que su familia merecía, costase lo que costase

James había sido llamado a la estación de aurores debido a que se sumaría un nuevo integrante a su grupo de trabajo. No le entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo, y realmente esperaba que fuera una broma de santos inocentes. No estaban en un caso fácil, por lo que prefería trabajar con gente conocida por ahora, luego le daría una oportunidad al nuevo Aprovecharía el viaje para hacer los trámites para pedir trabajo de escritorio, bajo ningún concepto pensaba arriesgar a su bebé. Ya se lo imaginaba con las facciones de Tom pero su personalidad totalmente Gryffindor. Ja, si Harry a veces era un dolor de cabeza, requisito para ser merodeador, ese bebe seria el triple. Aunque si fuese un Slytherin no lo querría menos, era un pedacito suyo y de Tom, eso era todo lo que importaba para amarlo. Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por la voz del comandante que pedía su atención.

James perdió literalmente todo color al ver de quien se trataba el nuevo integrante. ¡Santo Merlín! ¿Qué había pasado con su suerte? ¡No podía ser…! Miro hacia su compañero que estaba igual de estupefacto que él. Los años habían realzado sin lugar a duda su belleza y por lo visto, también su valentía

\- Hola James – dijo sonriendo de manera sugestiva

Sería un día largo, muy largo para él y cuando se enterase Tom… iba a ser él quien durmiese en la sala. Empezaba a plantearse seriamente la idea de abandonar el cuerpo de aurores. ¿No había dicho Tom que necesitaba una nueva secretaria? Si lo convencía ahorrarían un sueldo. Estaba decidido, entraría a trabajar al emporio Potter, después de todo su primer trabajo había sido allí como mensajero, un castigo de su padre después de una broma a Severus. Solo regresaría a sus orígenes


	26. Rita Irrita

Llegar a su casa esa noche habría sido un remanso al día caótico que había tenido de no ser porque se topó con un comedor espectacularmente decorado, ¿esa era su casa o un palacio? Estaba seguro que ninguna monarquía europea en su máximo apogeo vio tanto lujo junto. Sobre una mesita pequeña café oscuro con dos cojines como sillas, sobre esta la vajilla de plata pura, comidas afrodisiacas, y si su vista no le fallaba, su vino favorito de la cava de su suegro. "Okey", dijo para sus adentros, teniendo en cuenta con quien estaba casado, todo esto solo se podía resumir en una sola palabra: Problemas.

Lentamente camino alrededor de la mesa sobre la que estaban los candelabros que iluminaban la habitación. Fue entonces consiente de la suave música que envolvía todo el lugar. Un elfo entro e hizo una venia ante él

\- El amo James pide que se ponga a gusto, el bajara en un momento – con un clic desapareció dejándolo con un traje aunque elegante totalmente hogareño y cómodo. Se acercó a la mesa y noto que eran sus aperitivos favoritos

\- ¿Qué te traes entre mano? – dijo Tom en un susurro

\- Me ofendes – respondió James apareciéndose detrás suyo y provocándole un susto

\- ¿Y… esto? – dijo Tom con desconfianza

\- Solo recordé que no habíamos celebrado al nuevo bebe como es debido – dijo James sirviendo vino

\- Creí que eso haríamos mañana en el restaurant como cada semana – dijo Tom dejándose guiar de la mano hasta el cojín que le correspondía

\- Si… pero… ¡esta es una antesala! – dijo James con voz insegura – ¿te gusta? – concluyo ahora con voz sugestiva sentándose a su lado

\- Mucho – susurro Tom mirando la piel tersa del muslo de James que quedó al descubierto cuando este se sentó

\- ¿tienes hambre? – pregunto James sonriendo de forma coqueta

\- No tienes idea cuanta – subiendo la vista hacia la entre pierna de este

\- Entonces… – dijo James acariciándose los labios – empecemos con el aperitivo – le entrego una copa de vino tinto

\- ¿Qué le hicieron a Severus, tú y Sirius? – dijo Tom entrecerrando los ojos

\- No he visto al grasiento – protesto James – así que no arruines el momento

\- ¿No te hace daño el vino? – dijo Tom con desconfianza

\- Refresco de uva – guiño el ojo James

\- ¿Por qué bridamos? – dijo Tom

\- Por ti, por mí, por la familia que formamos – dijo James sonriendo mientras levantaba su copa

\- Por el amor – dijo Tom

\- Por el amor – repitió James llevándose la copa a los labios

\- ¿Y cómo esta Evans? – dijo Tom mirándolo fijamente por lo que James se ahogo

\- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo James ni bien recupero la voz

\- Lily Evans – dijo tranquilamente mientras le entregaba una servilleta – tu nueva compañera en el departamento de aurores

\- ¿Te conté que solicite que me trasladen a un escritorio? – dijo James en un intento de desviar el tema – no quiero ponerme en riesgo ni por un segundo

\- Me alegro. Siempre lo he dicho, eres un buen padre – dijo Tom – ¿de verdad creíste que no me enteraría?

\- Te lo iba decir hoy – dijo James de forma atropellada

\- Claro, disculpa – dijo Tom sonriendo de manera indulgente – lo olvide, tú te acabas de enterar

\- Claro, yo… ¿desde cuándo lo sabes? – increpo James

\- Mmm, creo… – dijo pensativo – ah sí, desde hace una semana

\- ¿Una semana? – grito James escandalizado – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- ¿Para qué? – dijo Tom con simpleza encogiendo los hombros – tú estabas concentrado disfrutando de Harry y la noticia del embarazo

\- ¡Estabas celoso! – dijo James señalándolo sorprendido

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – dijo Tom nervioso

\- Acéptalo – dijo James sonriendo – estabas celoso y por eso aguantaste sin protestas mis peleas con Severus

\- Ustedes viven peleando como niños – replico Tom – ¿Por qué no me acostumbraría?

\- Claro, casi veinte años regañándonos por vernos pelear – dijo James – y milagrosamente te acostumbras cuando Lily reaparece – Tom hace un gesto despectivo – ¡Qué curioso! ¿no?

\- ¡Estas comiendo demasiadas uñas de dragón! – dijo Tom

\- Acéptalo – dijo James caminando hacia él

\- Los celos son para gente insegura – dijo Tom – y yo no lo soy

\- Qué bueno – dijo James sonriendo con malicia – porque a pesar de tener trabajo de escritorio tendré que trabajar con Lily muy de cerca

\- ¡Explícate! – exigió Tom

\- Bueno, seré una especie de supervisor de Lily – dijo James – así que quizás tenga que venir aquí de vez en cuando

\- ¡ESO SI QUE NO! – vocifero Tom – ¡ESA MUJER NO ENTRA AQUÍ, JAMES RIDDEL! ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? ¡NO ENTRA!

\- ¿No que los celos son para gente insegura? – dijo James sonriendo

\- Eso… – dijo Tom apretando los labios – es demasiado Slytherin, incluso hasta para mi

\- Ya vez - contesto James sonriendo – estoy aprendiendo

\- Pues no eres el único que aprende cosas por aquí – dijo Tom sonriendo maliciosamente

\- ¿A qué te…? – estaba diciendo James cuando Tom se abalanzó sobre él sujetándolo por la cintura y apareciéndolo en la recamara – Tom quita el hechizo anti aparición

\- No – dijo este sonriendo – el aperitivo termino. Exijo el plato fuerte

\- Ay no – susurro James – esto me va… gustar

Las manos expertas de su marido dejo a James desnudo en un santiamén. Un vistazo rápido de Tom, lo hizo decidirse a atacar los muslos carnosos que tenía bajo él. Besos, caricias y pequeños mordiscos arrancaban gemidos de incontrolable placer al auror que no lograba recordar cómo debía abrir los ojos. Un dedo tanteo su parte más íntima, haciéndolo susurrar el nombre de su marido, que lentamente se internó en él. Al primero unos momentos después lo acompaño un segundo y un tercero que se movían en círculo. Un gruñido salió de lo profundo de su ser cuando sintió como los dedos abandonaban su cuerpo, pero ese vacío era remplazado por algo más grueso y grande que lo desconectaba a ambos hombres de todo a su alrededor excepto el otro cuerpo al que estaban fundido. Con un grito al unísono James se descargó entre su abdomen y el de Tom mientras este lo hacía en lo profundo de su pareja

\- Manipulador – susurro Tom con voz entrecortada

\- Niega que no te gusto la trampa – contesto James en el mismo tono

\- Mejor…

El regreso al colegio había sido tranquilo hasta que aparecieron las lechuzas que llevaban el periódico. Todos hablaban en voz bajá y mirando en su dirección. Miró hacia la de los leones y vio que Draco, quien conversaba amenamente con Neville, también era víctima de miradas. Algo pasaba.

\- Theo – dijo Harry – por favor me prestas tu diario

\- No hay nada interesante – dijo este doblando el periódico para guardarlo en su túnica

\- Accio – dijo Harry señalándolo en su dirección y el diario voló a sus manos

\- Harry no… – dijo Hermione

\- Así que está bruja volvió a escribir de nosotros – susurro –. Es hora de hacer algo

\- Piensa bien en… – dijo Theo, pero Harry ya no escucho y clavo su mirada en Draco quien volcó a mirarlo, unos segundos frunció el ceño y asintió

\- Jamás debiste meterte en algo que no podrías controlar – susurro Harry

\- ¿En qué te podemos ayudar? – dijo Pansy ganándose una mirada angustiosa de parte de Blaise

\- "Resurrección de Draco Malfoy" – leyó Harry con voz tranquila – "el día de ayer nuestro lente fue testigo de un prodigio. El único heredero de la familia Malfoy Snape, de quien se rumoreaba había fallecido víctima de un ataque en Hogwarts, fue visto junto a su novio Harry Ryddle en la heladería callejón Diagon como si el atentado jamás hubiese ocurrido. Es más, hasta nos pareció que el chico Malfoy llevaba algo brillante en su dedo anular izquierdo. ¿Acaso se comprometieron en secreto? ¿Dónde quedo su relación con la chica Weasley? ¿o acaso hubo infidelidad y el anillo es una forma de pedir disculpa? Buscaremos las respuestas a este interrogante y los mantendremos informados"

Todos en la mesa se miraron esperando una explosión mágica de parte del moreno, sin embargo esta nunca llego. En cambio doblo el periódico tranquilamente y se dispuso a comer sin hacer más comentarios. Nadie quiso mencionar nada más sobre el tema siendo que bajo esa aparente calma había un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, preferían que esa ira cayese sobre alguien más a que fuera sobre su cabeza.

Veinte minutos después Harry les comunicó a sus amigos que los vería en la torre de astronomía en media hora y se fue sin decir nada más. Todos se miraron entre sí. Esto iba a ser palabras mayores, pero valía la pena a cambio de ver a Rita Skeeter mordiéndose su propia lengua, y con suerte, se envenenaba ella misma

Harry cruzo el salón y se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, saludo a los miembros, intercambio unas palabras con Neville que sonreía con Ron. Le susurro algo en el oído a Draco, quien sonrió poniéndose de pie para salir juntos tomados de la mano. Antes que crucen la puerta del gran comedor, una voz interrumpió las conversaciones

\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a eludir tu responsabilidad, Harry? – dijo Ginny – a quien llevo en el vientre es a tu hijo ¿Es que eso no te importa? ¿o vas a insistir en la estupidez de que estas enlazado a… Malfoy? – concluyó cuando un siseo se escapó de los labios del moreno

Con un movimiento tan rápido que nadie lo pudo anticipar ambos adolescentes lanzaron en diferentes direcciones un expecto patronum. Ciervo y hurón plateados corrieron a toda velocidad en dirección hacia el muro que tenían en frente, pero antes de impactaron giraron hacia la izquierda, el ciervo se encabrito y le lanzo a la caza del hurón que saltaba escapando de su perseguidor. El mutismo en el que se sumió el comedor era interrumpido por la risa cantarina de ambos jóvenes al ver jugar a los dos entes, de pronto el ciervo hizo un giro saliendo por delante del hurón que se impactó de frente, la luz que se produjo en el choque baño a ambos jóvenes que se miraban fijamente con una sonrisa enamorada bailando en sus labios

\- ¡Eso es imposible! – susurro Hannah Abbott

\- A menos que… – susurro Cho –, pero…

\- ¿A menos que qué? – dijo Zacharias Smith intrigado

\- Es imposible… nadie ha sobrevivido a algo así – dijo Cho

\- ¿De qué hablas Cho? – pregunto Cedric quien llevaba tiempo enamorado de la chica, pero era totalmente ignorado, ya que esta solo tenía ojos para Ryddle

\- Fusión de almas – dijo Hannah –, es una antigua leyenda que data de los tiempos de Merlín.

\- Pero no hay pruebas de que en verdad se pueda realizar – dijo Cho – ¡Es solo una leyenda!

\- Hablen claro – exigió Terece Higgs

\- La leyenda cuenta que un par de enamorados recurrió a un Merlín muy, muy joven, para que los ayudase, ya que sus padres no aprobaban su relación – comenzó a relatar Cho –. Era una época difícil para la magia, aun así Merlín creo un hechizo para que sus almas se fusionaran, pero nunca imagino el alcance que tendría. Por cerca de dos días sus niveles de magia cayo hasta lo más mínimo, al punto que la pareja parecía muerta, – todos el comedor escuchaba expectante, incluso los profesores – sin embargo, al despertar ambos se comunicaban sin hablar, solo con la mirada. Como de esperar, la comunidad mágica sintió miedo de las consecuencias y los ataco, sin embargo los jóvenes de pronto eran mucho más fuerte que antes, y se defendieron. Una noche les tendieron una trampa y apresaron a uno, lo encerraron y lanzaron hechizos anti aparición, el otro mediante la mente le hablo y le enseño un hechizo que los ayudaría a defenderse si alguien impedía el rescate. Su necesidad de estar juntos era muy grande y no midieron consecuencia. Muchos murieron esa noche. No respetaron familia ni amigos. Solo querían estar juntos. – miro hacia Harry y Draco –. Y la madre Magia así lo determinó al encontrar su amor digno. Fue así que se convirtieron en uno solo a pesar de estar en dos cuerpos diferentes, y quien intentase quebrar un alma por la mitad debería rendirle cuentas a la Magia en persona

\- Entonces… – dijo Parvati – ¿ellos están casados?

\- Ante la magia – dijo Hermione –, si, y como tal, son uno solo. Si uno falta a su juramento, él otro lo sabrá al instante

\- Entonces, ¿Malfoy le esta perdonando una infidelidad a Harry? – pregunto Pansy intrigada

\- La pregunta no es si Harry le fue infiel a Malfoy – dijo Luna –, la pregunta es ¿Ginny está diciendo la verdad?

\- Al estar unidos – dijo Ron –, si uno falta al juramento él otro podría morir de dolor, si eso pasa, el infiel también morirá

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Cedric desde su mesa

\- Sus almas son una o viven juntos o mueren juntos –dijo Ron mientras la pareja salía de la mano sin volcar a ver a nadie más – y pobre del que atente contra esa unión


	27. Peligroso Amor

p dir="ltr"strongemGracias mil por leerme/em/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"_/p  
p dir="ltr"La torre de astronomía podía llegar a ser un lugar fascinante una noche clara y estrellada como esa, a pesar de la estación del año, ideal para dos enamorados que empiezan una vida juntos. Ahí sentados en el suelo, uno en brazos del otro, sin Ritas Sketters o Ginny Weasley intentando tenderles trampas para separarlos, podían sentir esa magia que los había envuelto en el gran salón bailando aun en cada milímetro de su piel y alejándose en dirección del otro para fundirse como si fueran acero en la fragua. br /Eran uno solo. Nunca antes habían sentido el peso de sus actos como en ese momentos. Y no es que se arrepintieran, en absoluto, desde el ritual ambos sentían que eso era lo correcto, que quien les había dado el soplo de la vida lo había hecho con el único y exclusivo propósito de que estén juntos, pero de pronto entendieron que sin importar que pasara, así esa misma noche volviesen a atacar a Hogwarts y ambos muriesen sin siquiera tiempo para defenderse, nunca se arremeterían de nada, y si volviesen a nacer, se volverían a buscar para ser uno solo en el sentido más literal que pudiese existir br /br /br /br /Unos pasos acompañados de voces y risas los hicieron pestañear y desperezarse mientras se sentaban correctamente. Segundos después todos los merodeadores entraban en el lugar br /br /br /br /- Ahí están – dijo Teddy haciendo una pose de karate – en guardia. Soy Bruce Lee br /- ¿Ese que se disfraza de negro, se cree murciélago por las noches – pregunto Ron frunciendo el ceño – y que sale en las revistas que coleccionas? br /- ¡No! – protesto Teddy – ese es Bruce Wayne y lo llaman Batman. Yo dije Bruce Lee br /- ¿Entonces se viste de blanco y sale de día? – dijo Blaise sonriendo br /- Jajaja – dijo el león desganado y se sentó junto a sus amigos que también sonreían – muy graciosos br /- A mí me parece que te falta físico para ser Bruce Lee – dijo Hermione sonriendo sentándose también br /- No me ayudes tanto Hermione – dijo Teddy sarcásticamente br /- Ron… – dijo Draco br /- No tienes que disculparte tú – dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo – es mi hermana la que se niega a aceptar su realidad br /- ¿Fue grande el alboroto que se armó? – dijo Harry besándole el cuello a su novio br /- Lo habitual – dijo Neville – nadie habla de algo que no sea ustedes. Así que no se sorprendan si mañana Skeeter también lo hace br /- No lo hará – sentencio Draco sin ningún tiempo de emoción en la voz lo que irónicamente solo lograba inquietar mas br /- Necesitamos que saquen al profesor Snape de su oficina y lo distraigan por media hora – comunico Harry br /- ¿Quiero saber para qué? – pregunto Theo br /- No – dijo Draco – a menos que quieras problemas con mi papá br /- No, gracias. No quiero saberlo – determino el Slytherin br /- Bien. – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Draco – andando. Mientras más pronto terminemos con esto, más pronto le poder escribir a mi papi para preguntarle cómo esta br /- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto Hermione preocupada br /- Lo mismo que a mi papá – dijo Draco sonriendo –, están embarazados br /- ¿Los dos? – dijo Ron sorprendido br /- Y por lo visto nacerán por las mismas fechas – dijo Harry br /- ¿es competencia? – pregunto Teddy br /- Creo que si – dijo Harry con una carcajada br /br /br /br /Severus estaba disfrutando de una exquisita taza de té en su despacho cuando alguien golpeo insistentemente la puerta. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Es que era mucho pedir cinco minutos de paz? Entonces recordó que ese era el fin de las vacaciones de navidad, pero claro, él tuvo que pasarla con ese cabeza de plumero de Potter. Y no contento con arruinar sus días libres, va y se embaraza al mismo tiempo que él. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta con él? Los dos momentos más maravillosos de su vida, ese aspirante a mago de poca monta los había arruinado embarazándose también. br /De mala gana se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta y al abrir vio el rostro desesperado de Pansy que se retorcía los dedos de las manos, en un gesto de más de nervioso br /br /br /br /- Señorita Parkinson ¿está bien? – dijo intrigado br /- Profesor… yo… – titubeo la joven br /- ¡Ahí estas Parkinson! – dijo en voz alta Ron – claro vienes a esconderte entre la túnica del profesor Snape br /- Cállate Weasley – dijo la chica furiosa – todo esto es tu culpa br /- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Ron indignado – ¿Casi quiebras mi varita y es mi culpa? Mañana tengo clase de encantamiento ¿con que se supone que haría los hechizos? br /- ¿Con tu horrenda nariz? – siseo la chica br /- Estas confundiéndola con la tuya – replicó el pelirrojo br /- Profesor – dijo Theo llegando deprisa br /- ¿Y ahora qué? – dijo este con cansancio br /- Este par se puso a pelear en la Torre de Astronomía – dijo mirando molesto a sus amigos – y terminaron hechizando a Longbottom br /- Son… – siseo el maestro – vamos br /br /br /br /Salieron deprisa, a tal grado que Severus olvido cerrar la puerta. Misma que minutos después se abre ligeramente más sin explicación alguna. Las llamas de la chimenea crepitan y se activa. Harry se saca la capa de invisibilidad y junto a Draco entran en las llamas br /br /br /br /Rita Sketter estaba en la cocina de su casa cuando la chimenea se activó pidiéndole permiso para dejar alguien, seguramente su informante en Hogwarts. No lo dudo ni un instante y lo concedió. La rubia que de por si tenía un color pálido de piel, perdió aún más el color al ver un par de ojos verde esmeralda y otros tan azules como un mar en calma, aunque algo le decía que en ellos había todo menos calma br /br /br /br /- Buenas noches señorita Sketeer – dijo Harry sonriendo – ¿No nos invita a pasar? br /- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo la periodista nerviosa – ¿Qué quieren? br /- Conversar – dijo Draco sonriente sentándose cómodamente br /- Por favor ¿nos puede explicar de dónde saca información para su columna? – dijo Harry con la mayor calma posible br /- Es confidencial – replico Skeeter altiva – la ley me ampara br /- Oh, no había pensado en eso – susurro Harry –, ella tiene razón, no podemos ir contra la ley br /- ¿Hablas de esa ley en la que todos los animagos se deben registrar o sino irán a Azkaban? – pregunto Draco frunciendo el ceño y Skeeter palideció br /- No amor, –dijo Harry tranquilamente – esa es otra. Ella habla en realidad de dos, la que dice que no se puede hablar de la vida privada de menores de edad sin el permiso escrito de sus padres y de la que promete veinte años de cárcel a un periodista si no muestra pruebas fehacientes de lo publicado br /- ¿O sea mi papá ni siquiera necesita mover sus influencias? – dijo Draco sorprendido br /- No cielo – dijo Harry – ni tu papá, ni el mío br /- Sin contar a tu abuelo. Jamás me imagine que sería un nieto – dijo Draco sonriendo, – tan consentido del magnate Flemont Potter br /- ¿Ves? – dijo Harry guiñando el ojo – amarme tiene sus ventajas br /- Te estas desviando del tema – recordó Draco sonriendo br /- Cierto – dijo Harry se volvió hacia la reportera – ¿Qué más sabe de nosotros? br /- Nada – dijo la reportera ya nerviosa br /- ¿Segura? – dijo Draco – la chimenea pidió permiso para dejar pasar a alguien – ¿Quién es? Y no me mienta br /- Mi contacto – dijo Sketter nerviosa br /- Que pase – ordeno Harry – y ni se le ocurra mencionar nuestra presencia. br /br /br /br /La bruja miro hacia atrás y al volver la vista ya no estaban los jóvenes, pero sintió como dos varitas se clavaban en sus costillas y una voz que susurro: "Ni se atreva". Concedió el permiso y las llamas dieron paso a una pelirroja con túnica negra y el escudo de Gryffindor sobre el corazón br /br /br /br /- Querida Rita – dijo Ginny sonriendo – te cuento que tal como te lo dije ya todos están enterados de su lazo, y al ser magia negra la que los unió, todos sienten terror de ellos. Yo estoy haciendo correr el chisme de que Malfoy es mortífago y tiene a Harry bajo un Imperius – termina sentándose en un sofá br /- ¿Cómo estás tan segura que eso te hará conseguir el amor de Ryddle? – pregunto Rita intrigada br /- ¿Amor? – dijo Ginny sonriente - ¿Quién dijo que yo quiero conseguir su amor? No me pienso conformar con niñerías cuando puedo conseguir el dinero y el poder que brinda ser miembro de la familia Potter – cruzando las piernas br /- Malfoy no te la pondrá tan fácil – dijo Skeeter br /- Ya te dije que no te diré todos mis planes – dijo la pelirroja alzando una ceja br /- ¿A qué viniste? – dijo la periodista br /- Toma – dijo entregándole un frasco con una sustancia cristalina – ya sabes qué hacer con ella br /- ¿Estas segura que quieres iniciar esta guerra? – dijo Skeeter br /- Eres sorda o idiota – siseo Ginny – esto es solo parte del plan. Mira, tú solo obedece que solo sirves para eso. Y no olvides que tengo gente muy poderosa ayudándome, y supongo que no quieres problemas con ellos ¿o sí? br /- Mañana mismo saldrá – dijo Skeeter br /- Bien – dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie – ya sabes que hacer y lo que te pasara si desobedeces, pero… Silentium – dijo sonriendo señalándola con la varita – para asegurarnos de que no se te ira la lengua sobre mi identidad. Que tengas un buen día Skeeter – entra en la chimenea y se va br /- Vaya vaya – dijo Harry saliendo de debajo de la capa – sí que resulto toda una fichita br /- Creo que me deberías agradecer haberme cruzado en tu camino – dijo Draco sonriendo br /- Finite… – dijo Harry señalando a la mujer br /- Espera Harry – lo detuvo Draco – no se lo quites tengo una idea br /br /br /br /La sonrisa del rubio le causo escalofrió a la mujer, que de pronto comprendió que si antes había vendido su alma a cambio de unas exclusivas que la mantuvieran en lo alto de la fama, ahora había entrado a las ligas mayores y para su nuevo amo en verdad solo sería un simple peón br /br /br /br /_ br /br /br /br /Severus ya le había quitado el hechizo petrificus totalus a Neville y lo había llevado a la enfermería del colegio. Intento quitarle puntos Gryffindor pero el propio Neville salió en defensa de Pansy alegando que fue un accidente y asegurando que no era necesario un castigo ya que había sido él quien se interpuso en su camino. A Severus no le quedo de otra que dejar pasar por alto el hecho, sin contar que no quería ver el llanto de su hijo por quitarle puntos a su casa. br /Al regresar a su habitación sintió magia en el aire y al momento la chimenea pidió autorización para dejar pasar a alguien. En cuanto lo hizo, su corazón latió desbocado al ver al rubio que venía a visitarlo trayendo una rosa roja de regalo y lo envolvió en sus brazos para darle un beso apasionado. Quien diría que entre la guerra y la muerte encontraría al gran amor de su vida, y a pesar de haber manchado sus manos con tanta sangre de magos y brujas que solo cometieron el error de haber deseado la paz, fue precisamente su peor enemigo quien les regalo esa oportunidad de ser feliz, pero inmediatamente un gruñido involuntario salió de lo profundo de su ser br /br /br /br /- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Lucius sorprendido por la reacción br /- Estaba pensando en lo feliz que soy – dijo mientras su ojos se inundaban de lágrimas – pero un recuerdo cruzo mi mente br /- ¿Y cuál es el problema? – dijo Lucius limpiándole las lagrimas br /- ¡Que se lo debemos al idiota de Potter! – protesto Severus br /- Yo no le debo a James – susurro el rubio –, sino al hombre más hermoso y sensual del mundo br /- ¿Vas a seguir pensando lo mismo cuando este mas redondo que un globo terráqueo? – murmuró nervioso br /- ¿Acaso no te lo demostré cuando esperabas a Draco? – contesto el rubio acariciándole el rostro br /- Llegue a pensar que me volvería a embarazar de tantas veces que… – dijo Severus con el rostro más rojo que pudo br /- Y yo no veo porque esta vez vaya a ser diferente – dijo Lucius – te amo br /br /br /br /Se giró dentro de los brazos de su esposo para besarlo apasionadamente. Si Lucius seguía encontrándolo sexi a pesar de todo, él iba disfrutar al máximo su embarazo, a pesar de tener cerca a Potter br /br /br /br /_ br /br /br /br /Al regresar a la torre de astronomía, tanto Harry como Draco encontraron a sus amigos conversando amenamente sentados en el piso. br /br /br /br /- Ya volvimos – anuncio Harry abrazando a Draco por la cintura br /- ¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó Hermione br /- Fue una visita… – dijo Draco br /- Interesante – termino Harry sonriendo br /- Me gustaría hablar contigo Ron – dijo Draco br /- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó este intrigado – ¿es sobre Ginny? br /- Yo… vamos a la sala de Menesteres – dijo Draco y Harry asintió. br /br /br /br /Salieron en silencio. Harry sabia cuán difícil seria para su novio dar ese paso, pero siempre lo apoyaría y rogaba a Merlín que Ron lo entendiese. Por su parte se sentía con ganas de matar a la pelirroja con sus propias manos, pero no, debería usar toda la astucia de la que dispusiese si quería librarse de Ginny Weasley de una vez por todas br / /p  
p dir="ltr"_/p  
p dir="ltr"strongemEsperos sus comentarios/em/strong/p 


	28. De Vuelta a la vida

La conversación con su mejor amigo fue millares de veces más fácil de lo que Draco se imaginó. Habían caminado hacia el séptimo piso en busca de un lugar solitario para conversar debido al nerviosismo del rubio mientras pensaba en como contarle todo lo que había descubierto en casa de Skeeter, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando una puerta se materializo en la pared. Lentamente la empujaron y descubrieron una inmensa sala con las características de su sala común.

Se sentaron en la alfombra frente a la chimenea y Draco no dejaba de jugar con sus manos, cuando de pronto frente a él apareció una copa llena de runas antiguas, un pensadero dijo para sí mismo. No supo por unos minutos que hacer hasta que el propio Ron le pregunto si le quería mostrar algo, fue allí cuando Draco tomo valor y saco su varita de entre su ropa. Apunto su propia sien y lentamente fue alejándola mientras se materializaba un hilo transparente que coloco dentro del pensadero.

\- ¿No prefieres decírmelo personalmente? – dijo Ron preocupado

\- No. No es cobardía… – dijo Draco de forma apresurada – es…

\- … que te salió tu lado Slytherin – dijo Ron y ambos sonrieron

\- Cállate – Draco lo empujo –. Mira…, es sobre Ginny y es serio. Harry se está cansando de esta situación…, no queremos… dañar nuestra amistad

\- Veamos – dijo Ron serio y se adentraron en el pensadero

Rita Sketter estaba en la cocina de su casa cuando la chimenea se activó pidiéndole permiso para dejar alguien, seguramente su informante en Hogwarts. No lo dudo ni un instante y lo concedió. La rubia que de por si tenía un color pálido de piel, perdió aún más el color al ver un par de ojos verde esmeralda y otros tan azules como un mar en calma, aunque algo le decía que en ellos había todo menos calma

Buenas noches señorita Sketeer – dijo Harry sonriendo – ¿No nos invita a pasar?

¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo la periodista nerviosa – ¿Qué quieren?

Conversar – dijo Draco sonriente sentándose cómodamente

Por favor ¿nos puede explicar de dónde saca información para su columna? – dijo Harry con la mayor calma posible

Es confidencial – replico Skeeter altiva – la ley me ampara

Oh, no había pensado en eso – susurro Harry –, ella tiene razón, no podemos ir contra la ley

¿Hablas de esa ley en la que todos los animagos se deben registrar o sino irán a Azkaban? – pregunto Draco frunciendo el ceño y Skeeter palideció

No amor, –dijo Harry tranquilamente – esa es otra. Ella habla en realidad de dos, la que dice que no se puede hablar de la vida privada de menores de edad sin el permiso escrito de sus padres y de la que promete veinte años de cárcel a un periodista si no muestra pruebas fehacientes de lo publicado

¿O sea mi papá ni siquiera necesita mover sus influencias? – dijo Draco sorprendido

No cielo – dijo Harry – ni tu papá, ni el mío

Sin contar a tu abuelo. Jamás me imagine que sería un nieto – dijo Draco sonriendo, – tan consentido del magnate Flemont Potter

¿Ves? – dijo Harry guiñando el ojo – amarme tiene sus ventajas

Te estas desviando del tema – recordó Draco sonriendo

Cierto – dijo Harry se volvió hacia la reportera – ¿Qué más sabe de nosotros?

Nada – dijo la reportera ya nerviosa

¿Segura? – dijo Draco – la chimenea pidió permiso para dejar pasar a alguien – ¿Quién es? Y no me mienta

Mi contacto – dijo Sketter nerviosa

Que pase – ordeno Harry – y ni se le ocurra mencionar nuestra presencia.

La bruja miro hacia atrás y al volver la vista ya no estaban los jóvenes, pero sintió como dos varitas se clavaban en sus costillas y una voz que susurro: "Ni se atreva". Concedió el permiso y las llamas dieron paso a una pelirroja con túnica negra y el escudo de Gryffindor sobre el corazón

Querida Rita – dijo Ginny sonriendo – te cuento que tal como te lo dije ya todos están enterados de su lazo, y al ser magia negra la que los unió, todos sienten terror de ellos. Yo estoy haciendo correr el chisme de que Malfoy es mortífago y tiene a Harry bajo un Imperius – termina sentándose en un sofá

¿Cómo estás tan segura que eso te hará conseguir el amor de Ryddle? – pregunto Rita intrigada

¿Amor? – dijo Ginny sonriente - ¿Quién dijo que yo quiero conseguir su amor? No me pienso conformar con niñerías cuando puedo conseguir el dinero y el poder que brinda ser miembro de la familia Potter – cruzando las piernas

Malfoy no te la pondrá tan fácil – dijo Skeeter

Ya te dije que no te diré todos mis planes – dijo la pelirroja alzando una ceja

¿A qué viniste? – dijo la periodista

Toma – dijo entregándole tres frascos con un sustancias cristalinas – ya sabes qué hacer con ella

¿Estas segura que quieres iniciar esta guerra? – dijo Skeeter

Eres sorda o idiota – siseo Ginny – esto es solo parte del plan. Mira, tú solo obedece que solo sirves para eso. Y no olvides que tengo gente muy poderosa ayudándome, y supongo que no quieres problemas con ellos ¿o sí?

Mañana mismo saldrá – dijo Skeeter

Bien – dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie – ya sabes que hacer y lo que te pasara si desobedeces, pero… Silentium – dijo sonriendo señalándola con la varita – para asegurarnos de que no se te ira la lengua sobre mi identidad. Que tengas un buen día Skeeter – entra en la chimenea y se va

Vaya vaya – dijo Harry saliendo de debajo de la capa – sí que resulto toda una fichita

Creo que me deberías agradecer haberme cruzado en tu camino – dijo Draco sonriendo

Finite… – dijo Harry señalando a la mujer

Espera Harry – lo detuvo Draco – no se lo quites tengo una idea

Ron salió del pensadero y a medida que los minutos pasaban se negaba a mirar al rubio a la cara, por lo que Draco se inquietaba más. Para darle tiempo al pelirrojo volvió a echar otro recuerdo en el pensadero.

¿Y ese de que es? – pregunto Ron – claro – susurro cerrando los ojos – el que le dio Ginny a Sketter

Perdóname – dijo Draco – este es más fuerte que el anterior, pero necesito que entiendas

Supongo que no quieres verlo de nuevo – dijo Ron mirándolo

Eres mi mejor amigo Ron – dijo el Rubio – no te voy a dejar solo en esto

Vamos – dijo este respira hondo lo más hondo que pudo

Ginny estaba en la sala de Menesteres haciendo un hechizo frente a un armario evanescente cuando la puerta se abrió y del salió un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro con máscaras blancas. El más bajo se la levanto y le sonrió a su hermana que contesto de la misma manera.

Recuérdalo – dijo la pelirroja – tu objetivo central es Malfoy. ¡Lo quiero muerto hoy mismo!

No te defraudaré – dijo el hombre lanzándose a la pelea

El recuerdo se disipo y ahora estaban en la batalla en el gran comedor. Todos luchaban, Harry y Draco peleaban cerca. Harry lanzo un Expelliarmus, mientras Draco lanzo un Desmayus, pero en ese momento quedo de espalda a la puerta que lleva al vestíbulo, justo cuando un hombre lanzo una luz verde que golpeo de pleno en la espalda de Draco que al instante quedo estático, para desplomarse hacia adelante al segundo siguiente. Se escuchó el grito desgarrador de Harry.

Ron no quiso ver más, sabía perfectamente lo que venía, por respeto a su amigo y por vergüenza propia salió del recuerdo y sin decir nada más hizo una floritura con su varita devolviendo los recuerdos a los frascos para salir con paso decidido. Draco lo siguió llamándolo desesperadamente, pero este no se detuvo hasta llegar a la oficina del director de donde estaba saliendo el profesor Snape. Sin importar los gritos de este que le ordenaba detenerse llego hasta el director, seguido de su compañero y profesor

Se quien provoco el ataque de antes de navidad – dijo con voz firme

¿De qué habla señor Weasley? – grito Severus

¡Ron, no lo hagas! – suplico Draco – piensa bien las cosas

Severus cálmate – exigió Dumbledore

¿Quién fue? – exigió Severus fuera de si

Ginny Weasley – dijo con voz calmada pero firme mientras le entregaba los frascos –, mi hermana

Severus no lo pensó dos veces y salió del lugar casi a la carrera, mientras Draco gritaba "¿Qué hiciste Ron?"

Había sido un día tranquilo en la oficina de aurores, al menos para el resto de agentes, excepto para James Ryddle quien hacia papeleo en su oficina intentando desesperadamente ignorar la mirada penetrante de su compañera. Había logrado un acuerdo tácito entre Tom y él, que consistía en que él estaría en casa a más tardar a las siete de la noche y el empresario llegaría a casa a la misma hora sin importar que reunión quede pendiente, pero la presencia de su nueva compañera lo perturbaba. No es que sintiera algo por ella aun, pero…

Tom paso por él a la hora indicada y con un leve movimiento de cabeza ambos se despidieron de la pelirroja y se fueron a casa vía chimenea. Esa noche cenarían con ellos los Black, ya que Remus intentaba supuestamente convencerlo de que fuera a la universidad donde él pasaba clase para dar una charla sobre defensa contra la magia negra sin recurrir a ella. Sirius se había mostrado ofendido al no ser él el invitado, pero Remus se había defendido alegando que no quería adolescentes hormonales cerca de su sexi esposo.

La cena había resulto divertida con James haciéndole caras a Pollux mientras lo cargaba, según él para volverse a ambientar de tener un bebe entre los brazos. Luego de la sobremesa, Remus le pidió a James que lo acompañase para cambiar a Pollux, y este como hipnotizado acepto.

Me siento mal por no ser honesto con él – dijo Tom con la voz entre cortada

Piensa que lo haces precisamente por él, por los chicos – dijo Sirius – por tu familia

Vamos – susurro Tom

En completo silencio se dirigieron a su estudio. Sirius no dijo nada cuando Tom movió un cuadro de Salazar que lo condujo a una habitación elegante con una chimenea, entraron en ella y al salir el auror quedo anonadado por la inmensidad del lugar, sin embargo no pregunto dónde estaban, aunque las esculturas demostraban que era una propiedad de la familia Slytherin.

Se dirigieron al fondo del lugar y entraron a una biblioteca

¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Sirius sorprendido

Bienvenido a la biblioteca privada de Salazar Slytherin – dijo Tom con voz grave – solamente James y yo conocemos este lugar – y obviamente los nuevos merodeadores pensó, pero no dijo nada

Al entrar, el cuadro de Salazar les dio la bienvenida. Un área del lugar ya había sido despejada y ahora era ocupado por una cama

Desvístete – dijo Sirius

Soy un hombre casado y fiel – dijo Tom mortalmente serio

¿Desde cuándo los Slytherin tiene sentido del humor? – dijo Sirius sonriendo con malicia

Desde que queremos revivir solamente para que nuestros hijos nos maten – dijo Tom con ironía

Nadie va morir – dijo Sirius con firmeza – te di mi palabra y voy a cumplirla.

Independientemente de todo – dijo Tom –... gracias. No solo por esto, sino también porque sé que si falto, James y mis hijos no quedaran desamparados

Deja de decir estupideces y acuéstate – ordeno Sirius – mira que Remus tiene que corregir algunas pruebas y tengo que cuidar a Pollux o sino… - dijo cerrando los ojos a causa de un estremecimiento

En cuanto Tom se acostó, Sirius le lanzó un Desmayus. Luego se giró hacia la mesa donde estaba Nagini inconsciente también junto a la diadema, el anillo, el diario, el guardapelo, la copa. Paso la varita sobre cada objeto y un anillo blanco se posesiono encima de cada uno. Con otro movimiento, cada anillo bajo hacia la mesa envolviendo a su objeto y a Nagini respectivamente. A medida que los anillos se acercaban a la mesa cambiaban de color a verde de diferentes tonos y después a negro. Cuando tocaron finalmente la mesa eran de un color negro intenso. La magia negra que desprendían era casi asfixiante para Sirius, pero aun así traslado cada anillo hasta ubicarlo por encima del cuerpo desnudo de Tom. Los anillos se distribuyeron quedando sobre la cabeza, pechó, abdomen, pelvis, rodillas y pies respectivamente, a medida que cada anillo tocaba la piel de Tom, este lanzaba alaridos de dolor, dejando la piel al rojo vivo cuando se adentraba en esta.

Una bruma negra salió ahora del cuerpo de Tom mucho más intensa que la que desprendió los objetos. El lugar donde toco cada anillo brillo intensamente y una luz blanca envolvió todo el cuerpo. Ahora era cuestión de tiempo. Tom debía descansar para que su alma se readecue nuevamente a estar unida y dentro de su cuerpo.

Sirius sabía que lo peor aún estaba por venir, cuándo Harry descubriese la verdad, y en ese momento nadie podría asistir a Lord Voldemort. Solo esperaba que llegado el momento, su ahijado demostrara, que a pesar de todo, en el fondo se parecía más a James que a su padre


	29. Corbatas

James y Remus conversaban en la sala mientras cuidaban a Pollux en la sala, cuando después de un rato regreso a la sala Sirius con aspecto algo cansino

¿Dónde está Tom? – dijo James preocupado poniéndose de pie al ver a su amigo

Siéntate Cornamenta. Tenemos que hablar – aconsejó Sirius

Maldición Canuto – dijo James – habla claro. Es mi marido, el padre de mis hijos. ¡Tengo derecho a saber dónde está!

Cálmate James – exigió Remus – no seas dramático

¿dramático? – dijo James –. Espectacular, valiente, guapo tal vez me definan, pero ¿dramático? ¿Qué te pasa? Y tú – dijo mirando a Sirius ¿Dónde dejaste a mi marido? Sé que algo no está bien. Lo siento

Tom va estar unos días fuera – dijo Sirius – y mientras tanto tú te vendrás a pasar unos días con nosotros – en ese momento el timbre sonó

¿Dónde está mi marido? – exigió James - ¡Tom!

¡James! ¡espera! – dijeron Sirius y Remus deteniéndolo

¡Quiero ver a Tom! – exigió el moreno

Su magia está muy inestable en este momento y le puede afectar al bebe – dijo Sirius

¿Su ma…? – dijo James –. ¡Lo hizo! ¡Recupero su alma! ¿cierto? ¡Confrontara Harry!

Te prometo que todo va estar bien – prometió Sirius cuando el timbre sonó

¡Va enfrentar a nuestro hijo! – dijo James histérico –se va dejar matar. Pase lo que pase voy a perder a mi familia

Nadie va perder a nadie – dijo Remus – tranquilízate

Confía en mi – pidió Sirius

Amo James – dijo el elfo – el señor Malfoy lo busca

¿Ahora que quiere el peli teñido ese? – dijo James molesto

No sé porque sabes tanto de tintes de pelo – dijo Severus – pero yo no me tiño

¿Y tú que haces aquí? – dijo James

Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, querido "consuegro" – dijo Severus sonriendo

¡No vuelvas a repetir esa estupidez! – dijo James con un estremecimiento

Pero es lo que son – dijo Remus y James lo miro furioso – ¡ah, no James Ryddle! Esa mirada no tiene ningún efecto en mí. Así que quítala

Di a que viniste de una vez – dijo James

¿Dónde está Tom? – exigió Severus

¿Y tú que quieres con mi marido? – dijo James cruzando os brazos

¿Dónde está Tom? – repitió Severus cerrando los ojos

Ya te cansaste del peli teñido de tu marido – dijo Severus

Yo los voy a… – dijo el profesor haciendo un ademan de sacar su varita

Tom esta indispuesto – dijo Remus interviniendo – Sirius le ayudo con lo de los pedazos de su alma

Ya se quien hizo entrar a esos… disque… mortífagos – dijo Severus

¿Qué? – dijo dijeron los tres Gryffindor

¿Quién fue? – exigió James – voy amatarlo con mis…

Nadie hará nada – dijo Sirius, serio de pronto

¿Quién fue? – dijo Remus

Ginny Weasley – dijo Severus

¿la hija de Arthur y Molly? – dijo James

¿conoces a alguna otra Ginny Weasley, idiota? – dijo Severus

Yo me voy a encargar de todo – dijo Sirius –. Ahora caminen. No es bueno que ninguno de los tres esté aquí sintiendo tanta magia negra

¿Y Tom? – dijo James preocupado

Yo me encargo de todo dije – repito Sirius

Severus – dijo Remus – ¿puedes pedirle a Lucius que se haga cargo?

Claro – dijo este

Ninguno se acerque a ese sitio – ordeno Sirius –. Amor, vigila a los niños – besa a Remus y se va

Pero si los chicos no están aquí – dijo James mirando a Severus que iba a llamar a Lucius por la chimenea – ¿a quién vas a vigilar? No entiendo – Pollux rio viendo los gestos de su tío que se sentó a comer sus uñas de dragón

Las cosas en casa de los Weasley estaban tranquilidad cuando una carta vociferadora apareció frente a Arthur y Molly Weasley pidiéndole que se presentasen en Hogwarts con suma urgencia. Lo que les preocupaba realmente era el hecho de que la carta llevaba el sello del ministerio. Sin dudarlo cruzaron la chimenea y tomando cada uno un puñado de polvos flu se transportaron hasta la oficina del mismo director. En el lugar ya los esperaban el director, la profesora McGonagall, Harry, Draco parados en una esquina cercana a la puerta, Lucius y Severus Malfoy sentados frente al director, Sirius Black estaba parado frente a la ventana con actitud intimidante, y detrás de este… ¿Ginny?

¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo Arthur sorprendido y molesto a la vez

Papá – dijo Ginny desesperada – papá, ayúdame. Me acusan de algo que yo no hice

Director… – dijo Arthur con voz firme

Antes que digas nada Arthur – interrumpió este –, te suplico vean este recuerdo antes. Lo entenderás todo

La pareja se miró intrigada y entro en el pensadero que ya estaba dispuesto en la mesa. Fueron minutos interminables para los que se quedaron afuera. Al salir del pensadero la decepción estaba plasmada en el rostro de Arthur, mientras que en el de Molly no se veía otra cosa que la desesperación ya que sabía de sobra que le esperaba a su única hija

¡Solo es una niña – dijo Molly – no pueden condenarla¡Es menor de edad! ¡Tengan piedad!

¡Tu hija no tuvo piedad cuando intentó asesinar a mi hijo! – dijo Severus furioso – exijo que reciba el beso del dementor

¿Qué? – dijo Arthur y tanto Draco como Harry se sorprendieron – es demasiado

¡No! – susurro Molly

Draco – suplico Ron con un hilo de voz

¡Señor, no le parece que es demasiado! – dijo Draco – tanto Harry como yo fuimos los…

Tanto Harry como tú estuvieron muertos por varios minutos por su culpa – dijo Severus –, exijo que se llevada a juicio y reciba el beso del dementor

Pero… papi… – dijo Draco

Tío… yo te entiendo perfectamente, pero no podemos ser como ella – dijo el pelinegro menor

¿Y qué sugieres Harry? – dijo el profesor – ¡casi asesina a Draco y de paso a ti! ¿Debo recordarle señor Ryddle…!

No debe recordarme nada, señor – dijo este –. Pero cometer un asesinato no nos hace mejores. Y eso me lo enseñaste tú

¡que nadie se mueva – dijo Ginny tomando a Draco por el cuello y apuñándole con la varita

Baja eso, niña – dijo Sirius –, no agraves tu situación

Por su culpa no me amas – dijo Ginny con un dejo de locura en su voz – pero si no estuviera…

Tampoco te amaría – dijo Harry sacando sorpresivamente su varita y gritando Expelliarmus en el momento justo que Draco le dio un cabezazo a la chica en la cara que a minoro su agarre lo justo para que el rubio se liberara. Al instante Sirius la apreso, inmolándola, mientras Draco corría abrazarse a Harry que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos – ¿estás bien, cielo?

Si – susurro el rubio escondiendo – si

Tranquilo – dijo Harry besándole el cabello – ya paso, mi león

Llévatela mi muchacho – dijo Dumbledore

No por favor – suplico Molly pero Sirius se la llevo a la fuerza – ¡no! – pero el auror se la llevo a la rastra

¡Me las pagaras Draco Malfoy! – grito la chica zafándose y arrojándose al vacío por la ventana

¡No! – gritaron Draco, Harry y Sirius

¡Ginny! – gritaron al unísono Ron y sus padres

En el horizonte se vio a la chica montada en su escoba que salía de los predios del colegio con rumbo desconocido

Envía una lechuza al ministerio – ordeno Sirius – Ginny Weasley es la enemiga publica número uno del Mundo Mágico – el subalterno salió de prisa

Padrino, debes encontrarla cuanto antes – suplico Harry –, puede intentar algo más contra Draco

Mi hija no… – dijo Molly molesta

Por si no lo notaste, mamá – dijo Ron – en esos recuerdos muestra claramente cuando tu hija planeo el asesinato de Draco. ¡Un asesinato! Dejo entrar a la escoria del mundo Mágico solo porque tenía celos de algo que nunca tuvo. Amo a mi hermana, pero debe responsabilizarse por lo que hizo – concluyo antes de salir

Varios días pasaron sin que se supiera nada del paradero de Ginny, cosa que tenía alterado tanto a Severus como a Harry a pesar de que Draco les decía que se tranquilizaran, que nada malo pasaría

Cierta noche Harry y Draco se sentaron en la Sala de los Menesteres para estar un rato a sola. Hacía tiempo que no habían tenido un rato para interiorizarse del otro y reforzar su lazo. Desde antes de la navidad estaban experimentando cierta necesidad de dar el siguiente paso. Estaban jugando a hacerse cosquillas

Basta, Harry – decía el rubio entre carcajada – ya no aguanto mas

Eso te pasa por ser demasiado sexi – dijo Harry

Imagínate cuando vayamos al mundo Muggle y me ponga los pantalones que Hermione me regalo – dijo Draco con picardía

Tienes prohibido ser demasiado sexi – objeto el pelinegro

Eso es absurdo – dijo Draco

Entonces tendré que hacer algo para que todos te vean espantoso y nadie se te acerque – dijo Harry lanzándose sobre él haciendo gritar al rubio en medio de una carcajada

Entre besos y caricias lentamente Draco le quitaba la corbata y la lanzaba a alguna parte desconocida, mientras dejaba suaves besos sobre los músculos que había adquirido atreves del quiddich. La mano de Harry abrió el botón del pantalón de Draco y suavemente lo bajo hasta la mitad de los muslos que a esa altura lanzaba suave gemidos mientras luchaba por quitarle abrió la camisa a su novio

Te amo mi hermoso rubio – susurraba Harry en su oído mientras acariciaba su miembro ya semi-erecto, desconectando completamente al Gryffindor de cualquier pensamiento coherente

¡Harry! – grito Draco presa de la pasión desbordada

¡Merlín! – grito Harry cuando Draco se vino en su mano y él en la de rubio

Ne... ce... sito... res... res... pirar... – dijo Draco – ¡eso fue...!

Si eso fue la antesala – dijo Harry tratando de regularizar su respiración – ¿Cómo será el plato fuerte?

¿Quieres inténtalo? – pregunto Draco

¿Hoy? – pregunto Harry

Tú preguntaste – dijo Draco

Yo… – dijo Harry nervioso – si lo he pensado… – en ese momento el patrón de Hermione entro al lugar – ¡Maldición!

No sé dónde están ni que están haciendo – dijo la voz de la chica – pero les aconsejo aparecerse ya. El profesor Snape está buscándolos. Es hora de la cena

¡Mi papi! – grito Draco poniéndose de pie y buscando su ropa – ¡Por Merlín! Me va matar

Nos va matar – dijo Harry – no te pienso dejar solo ni en esto ni en nada – Draco se detuvo y lo miro con una sonrisa boba en los labios – ¿fue muy Gryffindor?

¿Estarías dispuesto a morir por mí? – dijo Draco sorprendido

¿Lo dudas? – dijo Harry abrazándolo por la cintura y besándole el cuello

Mmmm… – dijo Draco sonriendo y cerrando los ojos – pues quien va morir si sigues así soy yo

Entonces… – dijo Harry – volvamos mañ…

¡Mi papi! – grito Draco separándose – date prisa Harry. Lo último que quiero es un detención

Pero… – dijo el moreno exhalando

Se vistieron en un santiamén y salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron sin soltarse de las manos. Llegaron al gran comedor y cada uno se fue a su mesa disimulando su sonrisa

\- ¿Todo bien primo? – dijo Teddy

\- Perfecto – dijo Draco sonriendo mientras toma un plato y se servía asado de carnero – ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Bueno es que… – dijo Neville – ¿Cómo te lo decimos?

En la mesa de Slytherine todos miraban nervioso al moreno que acababa de llegar

\- ¿Pasaste por el baño antes de venir? – dijo Blaise un tanto nervioso

\- Por supuesto – dijo Harry sirviéndose asado – ¡Merlín, cuanta hambre!

\- ¿Y… te… miraste al espejo? – dijo Theo

\- Por supuesto – dijo Harry con la boca llena de comida

\- ¿Entonces sabes que llevas puesta una corbata de Gryffindor, cierto? – dijo Pansy

\- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Harry mirándose el pecho y sobresaltándose – ¡Maldición! – y volcó a mirar hacia la mesa de su novio con quien cruzo miradas asustadas antes de girar a ver al profesor Snape que los taladra con la mirada

James cenaba con sus padres en medio de una reunión triste, ya que Tom aun no reaccionaba cuando sintieron que la chimenea se activaba, a continuación una pequeña discusión de los recién llegados con el elfo dela casa

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo James entrando en la sala seguido de sus padres

\- ¡Yo te voy a matar! – dijo Severus lanzándose sobre James mientras todos le gritaban que se detuviera

\- Severus cálmate – decía su esposo lo sujetaba de la cintura

\- ¿A quién vas a matar, idiota? – grito James siendo sujetado por su padre

\- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? – dijo Euphemi sorprendida

\- Los chicos llegaron tarde a la cena – dijo Lucius

\- Son adolescentes – dijo Flemont – ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- Tenían las corbatas intercambiadas – dijo Lucius y pareció que el tiempo se detuvo

\- ¿Qué cosa? – grito James – ¿tú engendro toco a mi bebé?

\- ¡Tú "bebé" es un violador! – grito Severus furioso

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? – grito James

\- Desmayus – dijo Euphemi y ambos pelinegros cayeron laxos en los brazos de su esposo y madre respectivamente – íbamos a comer el postre, ¿a alguien le interesa?


	30. MORSMORDRE

_**Para quienes querian saber quien estaba detŕas de todo**_

Bebía café en la sala de su mientras veía por uno de los ventanal como la lluvia arreciaba todo a su paso. Uno golpes hicieron que girara 

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que el plan se había puesto en marcha, el mismo tiempo en el que Tom Ryddle había prácticamente desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Miraba el enorme jardín que dominaba la parte frontal de la casa desde el ventanal de su habitación en el tercer piso, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta

\- Adelante – dijo y la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a alguien  
\- Esta listo – dijo el hombre – ¿Iras?  
\- ¡Por supuesto Colagusano! – dijo Lily – ¡Yo misma matare a los hijos de esos traidores!  
\- ¡Yo creí que irías tras ellos en persona! – dijo el hombre  
\- Por supuesto que lo hare – dijo ella sonriendo –. En realidad ellos vendrán por mí, y cuando eso suceda… – una carcajada retumbo en todo el lugar 

Draco y Harry bajaban de la mano. Ya era hora del almuerzo cuando se escucharon gritos en el vestíbulo del castillo, mientras hechizos volaban en todas direcciones 

\- Atacan el castillo – dijo Draco  
\- ¿Pero cómo entraron? – dijo Harry asomándose por las barandas de las escaleras y vieron a Ginny entrar junto a una mujer pelirroja que ellos jamás habían visto antes.  
\- ¡Ahí están! – dijo Ginny señalándolos  
\- Protejo – dijo Draco cuando Lily les lanzo un Avada Kedabra, pero Harry se lanzó sobre él lanzándolo al piso junto a tiempo  
\- ¿estás bien? – dijo Harry  
\- Es Ginny – dijo Draco – viene por mi  
\- Pero se va encontrar conmigo – dijo el pelinegro  
\- Con nosotros dirás – replico Draco y Harry sonrió –, pero primero lo primero. Expecto Patronum  
\- Expelliarmus – dijo Draco – tenemos que salir de… – pero una pared cerca de ellos exploto

Lucius, Sirius y Remus, quien cargaba al pequeño Pollux, habían ido a visitar a James, quien por esos días siempre estaba deprimido a pesar de estar todo el tiempo con sus padres, los que prácticamente se habían mudado a la mansión Ryddle para cuidar a su hijo, ya que este se había negado a dejar la casa 

\- Papá, me está molestando – dijo James señalando a Sirius –. Dile algo  
\- No lo hará – dijo Sirius sonriendo –, después de todo soy su hijo perdido.  
\- ¿Quién dijo eso? – dijo James mientras todos reían  
\- Soy tan guapo como él – dijo Sirius  
\- Sueña con eso – dijo James aventándole un cojín cuando un Patronum entraron en el lugar  
\- ¡Papá ayuda! – decía desesperado el Patronum de Teddy con forma de perro – ¡atacan Hogwarts!  
\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo  
\- ¡Tengo que ir…! – dijo James angustiado  
\- ¡Yo también! – dijo Severus en el mismo tono – ¡los chicos están ahí!  
\- ¡Están embarazados! – dijo Remus – ¡Par de irresponsables!  
\- Ustedes dos se quedan aquí – ordeno Lucius – y está fuera de discusión  
\- ¿Pero queremos hacer algo? – dijo James mientras Severus asentía  
\- ¿Acaso creen que cuidar a mis nietos es hacer nada? – dijo Flemont  
\- Pero papá… – dijo James  
\- Tú te quedas aquí – dijo la potente voz de su marido entrando en la sala  
\- ¡Tom! – dijo James emocionado corriendo a abrazarse a él – ¡volviste!  
\- ¡A ti… siempre! – susurro besándolo – mírate, estas hermoso – dijo acariciándole su ya abultado vientre – Quédate con tus padres y con Severus. Le pediré a Albus que los chicos vengan a verlos hoy mismo  
\- Quédate tranquilo ¿sí? – dijo Lucius también besando a Severus  
\- Acabas de… – dijo Sirius  
\- Necesito tu ayuda – dijo Tom mirando al auror – Vamos – y salieron deprisa 

Los hombres se aparecieron en Hogsmege y al instante sus almas se vinieron al suelo. En la parte superior del castillo, en el cielo, por primera vez en casi veinte años se volvía a ver un cráneo verde brillante con una serpiente que salía de su boca del mismo color 

\- ¡Es imposible! – susurro Lucius mientras veía el cielo  
\- ¡Dijiste que la desactivaste! – grito Sirius apuntándole con la varita – ¡dijiste que Voldemort estaba muerto!  
\- Lo está – dijo Tom sorprendido  
\- ¿Entonces que hace tu marca ahí? – grito Remus  
\- No lo… ¡Harry! – susurro Tom lanzándose en una carrera sin precedente lanzando hechizos, saltando barreras. Siguió su corazón dispuesto a matar o morir con tal de proteger a su hijo y su pareja. Había prometido que Voldemort estaba muerto, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se preguntaba qué tan cierto era eso – ¡matare con mis propias manos si un solo cabello se quebró de la cabeza de mi niño! ¡Harry! ¡Harry! – gritaba desesperado mientras corría subiendo las escaleras, pero de pronto se detuvo – era hora de la cena – se dijo a sí mismo y se detuvo cuando iba hacia el tercer piso  
\- ¡Ayuda! – dijo Harry – ¡Ayuda!  
\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – dijo Draco  
\- ¡Chicos! – dijo Tom – Resistan. Levicorpus – dijo señalando con su varita para hacer los levitar los escombros y enviándolos lejos – ¡Niños!  
\- ¡Papá! ¡Tío! – dijeron abrazándose a él asustados  
\- Nos vamos de aquí ahora – dijo Tom ayudándolos a levantarse –. Sus papás están muy preocupados. Los llevare a casa  
\- ¡Tom Ryddle! – dijo Lily apuntándole con una varita e instintivamente este se movió delante de los chicos – Por fin podremos… ¡hablar!  
\- ¿Quién es usted? – dijo Draco  
\- ¿Quiere contestar por mí, mi lord? – dijo ella  
\- Lily Evans – dijo Tom  
\- Dile – dijo esta –, diles la verdad sobre la muerte de Lord Voldemort. Dile la verdad sobre quien es realmente Tom Ryddle, aparte de padre, esposo y empresario  
\- Solo soy eso – dijo este –, y también tu asesino si no bajas esa varita y dejas de amenazar a mi familia  
\- Exacto – dijo Lily – eres un asesino, Lord Voldemort, y siempre lo serás  
\- ¡salgan de aquí! – dijo Tom  
\- ¡Niños! ¡Tom! – dijo Lucius llegando con Sirius y Teddy – todas las barreras fueron anuladas. Este lugar no es…  
\- Pero mira nada mas – dijo Lily con una sonrisa sádica – el sirviente siempre a los pies de su amo  
\- Lily – dijo sorprendido Sirius –, pero tú…  
\- ¿Cómo pusiste la marca? – dijo Tom  
\- Con mi ayuda – dijo Peter  
\- Tú… – dijo Sirius – eres una… rata  
\- Siempre tan elocuente – dijo Peter  
\- ¡Saquen a los niños! – grito Tom lanzando un Expelliarmus hacia la pareja lanzándolos hacia atrás – Lucius tomo a Draco y a Harry de las cinturas, mientras Sirius tomo a Teddy y desaparecieron  
\- Ahora somos solos tú y yo – dijo Tom  
\- Hora de morir, Lord Voldemort – dijo Lily desde el suelo – Avada Kedabra – y una luz verde paso cerca suyo  
\- Lo siento – dijo Tom –, pero mi familia me espera para cenar. Ya sabes cómo es eso. No quiero que James se preocupe en su estado 

Los adultos estaban con los nervios de punta en casa de los Ryddle cuando escucharon gritos fuera, por lo que todos se pusieron es guardia 

\- ¡Él es Voldemort! – grito Harry – ¡esta asesinando gente en este momento!  
\- ¡Es tu padre! – dijo Lucius  
\- Pero tú tienes la marca – dijo Draco apuntando a su padre con su varita –. Tú eres un mortífago  
\- Baja eso Draco – ordeno su padre  
\- ¿Tú también lo eres? – dijo Teddy apuntándole a su padre  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Severus saliendo de la casa seguido de todos los demás  
\- ¿Quién más lo es? – dijo Harry apuñándole a todos los adultos – ¿Quién mas es un maldito mortífago aquí?  
\- Bajen eso – ordeno Sirius – tenemos que movernos  
\- Yo no iré a ningún lado con ustedes – dijo Teddy con la varita en alto  
\- Niños, ustedes no saben la historia – dijo James – entren y…  
\- Y un cuerno – dijo Draco – ¿Teddy, vienes?  
\- ¡A las tres! – dijo Teddy mientras Harry y Draco se agarran de las manos – ¡Tres! Y lanza un polvo entre ellos y los adultos que oscurece todo a su alrededor – ¡corran! ¡corran! ¡corran! – entran a la casa y corren hacia chimenea  
\- ¿Dónde vamos? – dijo Teddy  
\- ¡Callejón Diagon! – dijo Harry fuerte y claro lanzando el polvo flu  
\- ¡Callejón Diagon! – repitieron Draco y Teddy lanzando el polvo flu también

Sirius lanzo un hechizo y limpio el aire

\- ¿Dónde están? – dijo Flemont  
\- Voy por ellos – dijo Sirius  
\- No, espera – dijo James – dales tiempo  
\- Son… – dijo Flemont  
\- Exacto – dijo James – si no quieren no los encontraremos  
\- ¿Entonces qué? – dijo Severus molesto – ¿nos cruzamos de brazos y ya?  
\- ¿Dónde está Tom? – dijo James 

\- Me quitaste al amor de mi vida – dijo Lily apuntando con su varita – ahora lo pagaras. Avada Kedabra y nuevamente la maldición paso rozando  
\- Estas loca – dijo Tom – Septumsempra – dijo y la maldición llego a Colagusano que cayo retorciéndose de dolor mientras la piel se le abría en cientos de heridas cual si hubiesen sido producidas por filosos cuchillos y la sangre brotaba sin ningún control  
\- ¡James era mio, Voldemort! – dijo la aurora  
\- ¡Lord Voldemort está muerto – dijo Tom –, pero yo no! Avada… – pero un hechizo lo lanzo hacia atrás y Lily giro para encontrarse de frente con Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall con las varitas en alto  
\- Hiciste una promesa Tom – dijo Albus –, no pensaras romperla ¿o sí? Eso yo lo esperaba de James, no de ti  
\- No permitiré que nadie lastimes a mi familia – dijo Tom poniéndose de pie  
\- ¿Cuál familia? – dijo Lily con tono burlesco – James no te ama. ¿Acaso está aquí para pelear por ti? Tu hijo te odia ahora que sabe el asesino que eres. El Mundo Mágico te cobrara todos tus crímenes  
\- ¿Aun te duele, cierto? – dijo Tom con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de James – aun no superas que me ame a mí. Que en su vientre lleve a mis hijos. Que me bese y me abrace a mí por las noches. Que sea yo quien le haga el amor  
\- ¡Él nunca te amo! – dijo Lily –. ¡Tú lo hechizaste!  
\- Si pensar eso te hace feliz – dijo Tom –, adelante, engáñate a ti misma. Total James y yo sabemos que nada es fingido. Desataste el terror en vano. Utilizaste al idiota de Colagasuno y a la buena para nada de esa Weasley para nada. James nunca dejara de ser mío  
\- Avada… – grito Lily señalándolo justo cuando Tom se lanzó sobre Albus y le arrebato la varita de Sauco de su mano y señalo hacia la bruja  
\- Expelliarmus – grito Tom y la varita de la mujer salió volando mientras Lily completaba el hechizo. La luz verde ilumino la noche mientras el hechizo golpeaba en el pecho de la mujer sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada  
\- ¡Por Merlín! – dijo McGonagall viendo el cuerpo inerte de su ex alumna pelirroja  
\- Yo… – dijo Tom mirándola – no… – se balanceo hacia adelante  
\- ¡Tom! – dijo la profesora Sprout  
\- ¡Entrega tu varita en este momento! – exigió McGonagall apuntándole con su varita  
\- ¡Voldemort está muerto! – dijo Tom angustiado  
\- Quiero ver tu memoria – dijo Albus con la varita en alto  
\- Pero… – dijo Tom 


	31. Vida y Muerte

Hermione miraba por la ventana mientras lloraba en silencio. La batalla había sido terrible. Los mortífagos habían invadido el colegio y había puesto el Morsmordre, su sello. Eso solo significaba una cosa. Alguien había muerto. Harry, Draco y Teddy aún no han llegado aún en su segundo tiempo. Revise los estantes de la cocina y del mismo modo muy poco para encontrar cuando se le responde. ¿Necesitas ayuda? - dijo Ron. Su cabello estaba revuelto, su cara sucia y su ropa algo chamuscada - Quiero hacer algo de comer, Pero no soy un desastre en la cocina - dijo Blaise mirando a su alrededor - Yo lo hago - dijo Ron sonriendo - ¿sabes cocinar? - dijo Blaise sorprendido - A diferencia de ustedes, yo no tengo los medios de comunicación que hacen las cosas por mí - dijo Ron - No quise ... - dijo Blaise nervioso - Tranquilo - dijo el Gryffindor sonriendo -, es la verdad ¿no? Así que si no quieres aprender nada en el mundo Muggle y neumáticos tu dinero, yo te puedo enseñar… gratis - Ron… sé que no es un buen momento para esto - dijo Blaise - pero… yo… - pero un beso suave en los labios lo silencio - Tienes razón - dijo Ron apoyando su frente en la de Blaise - no es un buen momento para esto, pero no por eso quiero decir que no es hermoso - ¡Harry! - Grito Luna - ¡Teddy! - Grito Hermione - ¡Lo chicos! - dijo Ron sonriendo - Vamos - dijo Blaise y corrieron hacia el lugar - ¡Draco! - dijo Ron lanzándose a un rubio que lo recibió feliz - ¿Están bien? - dijo Pansy y los recién llegados se miraron entre si - ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Hermione - ¿Están heridos? - pregunto Luna - Ya… sabemos quién es Voldemort - dijo Draco - ¿Qué? - le dio un saludo a una hermana de Hermione - ¡Hay que denunciarlo cuanto antes! - dijo esta. Draco y Harry se miraron entre si - Mi papá…, Tom Ryddle es Voldemort - dijo Harry con un hilo de voz - ¿Es broma? - dijo Pansy - La aurora Evans se lo dijo a él - dijo Draco - y no lo pudo negar - Harry - susurro Hermione - Eso… - dijo Blaise - ¿Estás loco? - dijo Draco - ¡Es tu padre! - ¡Es un asesino! - dijo Harry - ¡mato a miles! - Al menos dale el beneficio de la duda - le dijo Draco - ¿Te queda duda de algo? - dijo Harry levantando la voz - ¡A mí no me grites, Riddle! - dijo Draco en el mismo tono _ James lloraba en la sala mientras Severus y sus padres trataban de tranquilizarlo, Lucius, Remus y Sirius revisaban las barreras de la casa cuando sintieron una alteración - ¡Alto ahí! - dijo Sirius con su varita en alto - identifíquese - Albus Dumbledore, profesor y actual director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería - dijo este - Orden de Merlín, Jefe Supremo de Wizengamont, Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase - ¿Qué te has enviado cada primero de septiembre? - dijo Sirius sin bajar la varita - Una carta donde pides regresar al colegio - dijo Albus - junto a mis caramelos de limón favoritos - ¡Albus! - dijo Remus desesperado - ¿sabes algo de los chicos? - ¿No están aquí? - dijo Albus sorprendido - Vinieron - dijo Sirius - pero no fue así cuando supieron que sabíamos quién era realmente Voldemort - ¿Y Tom? - dijo Lucius - ¿él…? - No, no, no - dijo Albus - pero la batalla lo debilito mucho. Necesitam ... - ¡Tom! ¡Tom! - dijo James saliendo de la casa - ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está mi marido? - Tranquilízate - le suplico el director - ¿Dije dónde está mi marido? - exigió James - Sufrió un desequilibrio en su núcleo mágico - dijo Albus y James se cubrió la boca empezando a llorar - Tranquilo, tranquilo. Pomfrey dijo que estarás bien. Está en el ala de Slytherine, donde siempre se manejó mucha Magia Negra y eso lo ayudara. Su alma está casi unida - ¿Quiero verlo? - dijo James - Pomfrey dijo que aún es muy peligroso para el bebé - dijo Albus - Es mi ... - grito James pero se mareo - ¡James! - dijo Sirius agarrándolo antes que se cayera - Llévalo adentro - dijo Remus _ Harry tuvo en cuenta la cabaña en la que está en la misma época que en su momento en la actualidad en la actualidad en ese momento y en el tratamiento de Draco no lo sintiera . Su padre, el hombre que más admiraba y respetaba, su ejemplo a seguir en todo, ¡su ídolo !, no era otro que el monstruo que años atrás había sido sembrado el terror, asesino de la magia de los personajes y los muggles que se atravesaban en su obsesión por llegar al poder Cerraba los ojos y todo lo que escuchaste era la voz de su padre que decía: "no importa lo que descubra, nada, escúchame bien Harry, nada, o no? ¿Y su papi? ¿Desde cuando era cómplice de esa mentira? ¿En verdad sabía que Voldemort vivo y que dormía cada noche en su cama? ¿Y sus abuelos sabían quién había entregado el poder de su negocio? ¿Qué hacer? ¿A quién acudir? ¡Eran tantas preguntas! Unos bazos delgados y blancos se envolvieron a su cintura mientras que otras manos se pegaron bajo su suéter, mientras que unos labios se presionaron suavemente en la parte inferior de su cuello - Deja de pensar - No es así - dijo Harry exhalando - Meses enteros buscando una pista, un solo indicio ... y siempre estuve todo frente a mi - Basta - dijo suavemente Draco parándose frente a él - hoy no podrás sacar nada en limpio. Deja de pensar. Los dos estamos lastimados. ¿Cuáles son las condiciones necesarias para esta hora? ¿Dónde? ¡No hay escapatoria! - dijo Harry - si me odias y quieres que todo termine ... - pero un beso suave en los labios lo acallo - Te prometí que estaríamos juntos en lo bueno y en lo malo ¿lo recuerdas? - dijo Draco uniendo sus frentes - y eso no va a cambiar - Tu sueño será Lord Voldemort - dijo Harry - si te quedas por mi lado - Y el tuyo será un mortífago - dijo Draco mientras que sus lágrimas caían - ¿Aun así me amaras? - Las manos de Harry Alrededor de su cintura - Creo que ni aunque fueras… Voldemort dejaría de amarte - dijo Harry limpiándole las lágrimas y las blaseando mientras la estrecha entre los brazos, bajando su mano hacia su espalda baja -. Lo siento, no pienses que ... Pero los labios de Draco asaltaron los suyos, después de un momento se separó dando un paso hacia atrás. Llevando sus manos hacia adelante comenzó lentamente a desabotonar su camisa. Harry lo miraba. Sin levantar la vista para que no se vea su rostro totalmente sonrojado Llevo sus manos hacia su pantalón, pero se sobresaltó cuando se usó el toque suave del moreno, que recibió su corazón cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Harry tomo suavemente la pretina del pantalón y lo abrió lentamente. Escucho como la respiración del rubio se contenía, por lo que has empezado a dejar los besos suaves en el cuello de tu compañero que en un poco se relajó a medida que las manos se recorrieron los cuerpos mutuamente - ¿Nos… acostamos… en el piso? - dijo Harry nervioso - Creo… creo… creo… que es lo… mejor - dijo Harry con voz temblorosa -, bueno, ósea refiero a que sea más cómodo para ambos - Bueno… creo… que tienes razón - dijo Draco sentándose en el suelo - Amor… yo… no quiero que te sientas presiona… - dijo Harry - A veces, cuando era más pequeño - dijo Draco -, a veces papá olvidó poner el hechizo insonoro ... y bueno ... - ¿escuchabas a tus padres cuando ...? - dijo Harry con tono burlesco y Draco enrojecía completamente - No es mi culpa que hiciera tanto ruido - se defendió el rubio - ¿Y nosotros también haremos mucho ruido? - dijo Harry con picardía - ¿Quieres que hagamos ruido? - dijo Draco sonriendo - Depende de tu garganta - dijo Harry - Dirás de tu resistencia - dijo Draco mientras Harry le besaba el pecho y acariciaba los muslos desnudos - ¿Quieres poner una prueba mi resistencia? - Dijo que la peli negro y ambos sonrieron Suavemente se acomodó entre las piernas del rubio y siguió besándolo lentamente mientras le recorría su espalda. Oír los gemidos del hombre que amaba mientras entraba en su cuerpo era lo más emocionante que había vivido - ¡Harry ...! - suplicaba el Gryffindor mientras su cuerpo era invadido a medida del mundo en millones de sensaciones que nunca había vivido nunca - Te amo mi hermoso Dragón - dijo Harry mientras apoyaba su frente en la parte este - ¿Estas más tranquilo? - dijo el rubio - Ya sé que tenemos que hacer - dijo Harry


	32. Recuerdos

James se removió en la cama a medida que despertaba y llamaba suavemente a su marido

\- Tranquilo – dijo su madre acariciándole el cabello – ya paso

\- ¡Tom! – grito sentándose sobresaltado

\- Tranquilo – dijo la mujer – si te alteras le hará daño al bebe

\- Tom – dijo Jame llorando – necesito verlo

\- En cuanto sea seguro lo harás – dijo Flemont

\- Yo se que algo está mal – dijo James – algo me lo dice

\- Ya mi amor – dijo su madre abrazándolo – todo estará bien. Lo prometo

\- Perdí a mi familia, mamá. La perdí – lloraba el pelinegro

\- James Potter no seas dramático – dijo Euphemi y James lloraba más –. Ya cielo. Todo se va arreglar. Ya sé. Te preparare ese pie que tanto te gusta. Ahora vengo

Las lágrimas de James cayeron sin control mientras su mente viajaba a otra época en su vida

 ***** FLASHBACK *****

La luna bañaba el Valle de Godric cuando varios destellos verdes iluminaron la noche, a la par que se escuchaba una gran explosión.

\- ¡James! – dijo su novio corriendo hacia él – ¿Estas bien?

\- Fue divertido – dijo el menor saliendo de entre los escombros con una sonrisa radiante – ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?

\- ¡Eres…! – siseo Tom molesto

\- ¿El hombre más sexi del planeta? – dijo con picardía –. Ya lo sabia

\- Ese soy yo, idiota – dijo Sirius

\- ¡Que más quisieras! – dijo James mientras Tom lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie – ¿viste amor como volé? Se siento increíble. Fue como jugar quiddich

\- ¿pueden dejar de decir tonterías? – dijo Tom – ¿Sirius, crees que con eso bastara?

\- Si – dijo este mirando a su alrededor – la carga mágica de ambos se sienten en el ambiente. Es casi palpable. Ya mismo se divulgara la noticia y Voldemort habrá muerto oficialmente

\- Yo me iré esta misma noche a Albania – dijo Tom abrazándolo

\- Quiero irme contigo – dijo James haciendo un puchero

\- No amor – replico el mayor – ya lo hemos hablado. Es peligroso

\- Soy un auror experimentado – dijo James

\- Ay por Merlín – dijo Sirius – solo llevamos dos años graduados ¿Cuál experimentados?

\- Te recuerdo que soy el mejor – dijo James –. No solo me gradué con mejor nota que tú…

\- Solo fue un punto – dijo Sirius – y porque Lily no me dejo ver su examen a mí, y a ti si

\- …También mate a Lord Voldemort con estas lindas piernas – dijo James

\- ¿pero qué…? – dijo Tom confundido con la interacción de los leones

\- Linda piernas son las que me están esperando en mi departamento – dijo Sirius

\- ¡Le diré a Remus que lo engañas! – dijo James

\- Creo que se refería a él – dijo Tom

\- ¿Tú también crees que tiene mejor piernas que yo? – dijo James indignado

\- Ya me aburrí. Adiós – dijo Sirius

\- Gracias – dijo Tom mirándolo – No sabes lo importante…

\- Si, si, si – dijo Sirius – ya sabes mi precio

\- En serio no sé qué de bueno podría tener un hijo mío teniéndote a ti como padrino – dijo James

\- ¿Qué cosa? – y fue el turno de Sirius de indignarse – te recuerdo, tarado, que alguien tiene que asegurarse de salvaguardar la siguiente generación de los Merodeadores, ya que tú te metiste con serpientes – y se fue

\- Escuchaste lo que me dijo ese mal amigo – dijo James

\- No prefieres saber lo que yo tengo para decirte – dijo Tom sonriendo con picardía

 ***** FIN DEL FLASHBACK *****

James sonrió triste mientras se acariciaba el vientre mientras Nagini entraba en la habitación y se acomodaba en la cama su lado.

En lo profundo de la Cámara de los Secretos, Tom dormía en una cama vigilada por el retrato de Salazar Slytherine

\- Harry – susurro el heredero del lugar

 ***** FLASHBACK *****

Había sido un día largo en la oficina, ser la cabeza del emporio Potter no era fácil, pero le gustaba. Hacía tiempo ya que se había desligado completamente de todo lo que tenía que con el Señor Oscuro y sus ambiciones. Al cruzar la chimenea escucho una risa suave e infantil que lo hizo sonreír también a él

\- Mira quien llego Harry – dijo James y un bebe de aproximadamente un año de edad lanzo un pequeño gritito – Hola papá.

\- ¿Cómo está mi pequeña serpiente? – dijo Tom

\- ¡Hey ¿qué te pasa?! – dijo James mientras su marido alzaba al bebé – mi hijo será un león de pies a cabeza

\- Claro que no papi – dijo Tom jugando con el pequeño –. Yo seré un Slytherine

\- Ah no – dijo James cruzando los brazos –. Más te vale Tom Marvolo Ryddle que mi hijo sea mil por ciento Gryffindor o te mudaras a la sala, y ni sueñes en volver a disfrutar de este cuerpecito de Dios griego

\- Pero eso no lo sabremos hasta dentro de diez años – dijo Tom sorprendido

\- Tú veras. Tú veras – dijo James mirándose las uñas mientras Harry volvía a reír

 ***** FIN DEL FLASHBACK *****

Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo de la cabaña estudiando su copia del mapa del Merodeador cuando Harry entro y sentó a su lado

\- ¿Ya pensaste que harás con lo de tu padre? – pregunto la chica y Harry exhaló – Sketter público lo de la marca tenebrosa en la torre y la relaciono con tu padre

\- ¿Cómo? – dijo sorprendido – ¿ella sabe…?

\- No creo – dijo la castaña – pero si nadie dice nada pronto empezará a unir puntos

\- Harry, piensa en tu papá – dijo Blaise –, esto no debe ser fácil para él

\- Él sabía perfectamente con quien se casaba cuando dio el si – dijo Harry

\- ¿Y si no lo sabía? – dijo Teddy – ¿y si es inocente?

\- ¡Por favor Teddy! – dijo Harry molesto – ¡todos lo sabían! ¿Por qué crees que no querían que investiguemos nada? ¡Tus padres, los de Draco, Dumbledore, McGonagall, apuesto que la maldita orden entera lo sabia!

\- No creo que… – dijo Pansy

\- Solo piensen – dijo Harry –, Voldemort desapareció y ya. No hubo juicios a los mortifagos. Sabían quiénes eran pero no los persiguieron, simplemente los dejaron ir

\- Se cuidaban las espaldas ellos mismos – dijo Draco.

\- Yo voto por hacer una rueda de prensa y decírselo al mundo… – dijo Harry – ¡hoy mismo!

\- Y yo voto porque vayas a hablar con tu padre primero – dijo Draco

\- ¿Y qué me va decir? – dijo Harry – ¿Qué lo siente? ¿Qué no fue su intención matar cientos? ¿Qué?

\- Lo que sea que te tenga que decir debes escucharlo – dijo Draco –. Después de que hablen, si aún quieres decir la verdad, yo estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase. Pero primero escucharas lo que tenga que decirte

\- Esta es la lista oficial de los muertos de la batalla de Hogwarts – decía la voz de Seamus a través del radio viejo que Theo sintonizo – aurores Alastor Moody, Lily Evans. Los alumnos Hanna Abbot, Terence Higgs, Ginny Weasley…

\- ¿Ginny? – susurro Ron sorprendido

\- ¡Merlín! – dijo Draco tapándose la boca

\- Amigo… – dijo Hermione

\- Lo siento – dijo Theo con un hilo de voz

\- ¡Fue su culpa! – grito Ron apuntándole con la varita a Harry – ¡Él lo hizo todo!

\- ¡Ron no! – grito Blaise

\- ¡Fue su culpa! – grito Ron

\- ¡Baja eso ahora mismo! – exigió Pansy

\- Ron, Harry no hizo nada. Él no hizo nada – dijo Draco –. Baja eso

\- ¡Ginny está muerta! – grito Ron

\- Lo siento – dijo Harry levantando las manos –. Nunca quise…

\- Ella… – dijo Ron empezando a llorar

\- Ron todos somos víctimas – dijo Blaise interponiéndose entre él y Harry –. Harry no es culpable de nada. No hagas una tontería

\- ¡Está muerta! – grito Ron dejando caer la varita –. ¡Blaise, mi hermanita está muerta!

\- Tranquilo – dijo este arrodillándose a su lado para abrazarlo – tranquilo. Todo estará bien

\- Yo… lo siento – susurraba Ron entre sollozo

\- No pasó nada – dijo Draco arrodillándose a su lado con lágrimas cayendo – tranquilo

\- Yo no quise – dijo Ron asustado –, pero Ginny…

\- Déjalo salir, amigo – dijo Draco tomándole la mano – déjalo salir – y miro a Harry que respiro hondo

James miraba en silencio un retrato de Tom jugando con Harry con una escoba de juguete cuando este era pequeño, y sus lágrimas cayeron sin control

 ***** FLASHBACK *****

\- ¡Mira papá, soy como papi! – grito un Harry de cuatro años completamente feliz – ¡mira!

\- Mira al frente – dijo James –, mira al frente

\- ¡Estoy volando! – dijo Harry – ¡estoy en el Mundial!

\- Y allí viene Harry Ryddle – dijo James imitando a un comentarista – el mejor jugador del mundo

\- ¡Harry – dijo Tom –, la snich! – y este giro a la derecha – ¡uou, ese movimiento lo heredo de mí!

\- Claro que no – protesto James –. Es una maniobra cien por ciento Gryffindor y patentada por los Potter.

\- Sueña con eso – dijo Tom con el mentón elevado

 **FIN DEL FLAHSBACK**

James se abrazaba a su almohada llorando en silencio


	33. Un Duelo, Un Anillo Y La Muerte

El sol apenas despuntaba cuando Tom salió lentamente del pasillo que conectaba su casa con la cámara de los secretos y tambaleante camino por los pasillos de la mansión hasta dirigirse a la que era su habitación, pero se desmayó antes de llegar a la cama

En la sala, James miraba a través del ventanal de la sala, mientras su padre se servía algo de café. Quien diría que ya habían pasado tres días desde que todo eso había empezado. La espera de noticia de su esposo e hijo no lo dejaba dormir, cuando sus padres lanzaron un pequeño grito

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo girándose

-Ya es seguro – dijo Nagini

-¡Nagini, yo no hablo parsel! – protesto James – ¿es Harry? – la serpiente negó – ¡Tom! – susurro y ella asintió – ¿él…? – la serpiente negó

-Nunca me voy a acostumbrar a las mascotas de esta casa – dijo Euphemi y Nagini siseo en su dirección

-Nagini por amor a Merlín, concéntrate – dijo James y escucha ruidos en el segundo piso – ¡Tom! – va correr hacia allá

-No – dijo su padre deteniéndolo

-Si está aquí es porque es seguro – dijo James

-¡James! – se escuchó desde el segundo piso

-¡Tom jamás me pondría en riesgo! – dijo James y subió lo más deprisa que su abultado vientre se lo permitió – ¡Tom! – entro a la habitación y lo encontró desmayado en el suelo – ¡Tom! – grito aterrado

-Déjame ver – dijo su padre entrando detrás suyo y revisándole sus signos vitales – solo esta desmayado

-Euphemi, ayúdame – dijo Flemont intentando levantar a su yerno– vamos a llevarlo a la cama

-Mi amor – susurro James con lágrimas en los ojos al verlo completamente pálido

Aquel fue un día increíblemente largo para James que no se despegó ni un solo segundo del lado de su esposo. Cerca del amanecer del día siguiente lo despertó una voz que hablaba a lo lejos

-Agua. Agua – pedía Tom dormido

-Tranquilo amor – dijo James acercando el líquido hasta sus labios –. Saldremos de esto. Juntos

Tom despertó lentamente mientras sentía como una mano se entrelazaba a la suya y le besaban el dorso de esta

-Hola – susurro James mientras sonreía y una lágrima se le escapaba

-¿Dónde estoy? – susurro Tom abriendo los ojos

-En la cama del hombre más sexi del Mundo Mágico – dijo James sonriendo

-Estupendo – dijo Tom –, mi cama

-Me asustaste – dijo James acostándose a su lado y abrazándose a él

-¿Qué paso? – dijo Tom

-¿No lo recuerdas? – dijo James preocupado

-El colegio… – dijo Tom – Harry…

-Está bien, está bien – dijo James –, ellos ya saben todo y huyeron

-No – dijo Tom con los ojos cerrados –, no saben nada. Él aún cree que Voldemort está vivo y es mentira. Ese monstruo está muerto

-Lo sé – dijo James – lo se

-Estas hermoso – dijo Tom bajando su mano hasta posarlo sobre el vientre del león – prometo consentirte mucho

-Nos debes muchos besos y mimos – dijo James

-Un Slytherine nunca huye de sus compromisos – dijo Tom y James lo beso – Albus y Minerva mataron a Lily. Ella ataco el colegio. Quería matar a los chicos. Perdóname, enloquecí al verla amenazarlos y casi falto a mi promesa. Perdóname

-Así lo hubieras hecho – dijo James –. Eras tú, no él. Eres su padre y no podías dejarlo desprotegido. Voldemort está muerto y sé que no va volver jamás

-¿Tanta fe me tienes? – dijo Tom

-Tanto amor – respondió James

-En algún momento Harry vendrá por él – dijo Tom

-¡Eres su padre! – dijo el auror desesperado

-Ya no – dijo Tom – para él soy un asesino y debo pagar mis crímenes

-Hablare con él – dijo James –, lo buscare y…

-No será necesario, – dijo Harry – aquí estoy

-Harry – susurro su padre – James sal de aquí – ordeno

-No te… – dijo James

-Sal de aquí – ordeno Tom sin apartar la vista de su hijo – esto es cosa de serpientes

Draco llego a la mansión Malfoy y sus padres se quedaron en estado de shock mirándolo sin emitir palabra

-Quiero la verdad – exigió el adolescente y Lucius supo que no tenía escapatoria

Harry miraba fijamente a su padre que de pronto parecía mucho más viejo de lo que era, ¿O en realidad era así de viejo? ¿Cuántos años tenía en realidad?

-Tengo setenta años en realidad – dijo Tom

-¿Cómo sabes que…? – pensó Harry sorprendido

-Se legeremancia – dijo Tom – fue bastante útil en mis años de…, ya sabes

-¿Quién eres en realidad? – dijo Harry

-Tom Marvolo Sorvolo Riddle Gaunt – dijo este – esposo, padre, amigo, empresario, mago

-No te burles de mi – exigió Harry

-Entonces aprende a hacer las preguntas correctas – exigió Tom

-¿Quién fuiste? – dijo Harry después de un momento de silencio

-Un Monstruo – dijo Tom –, un monstruo que si bien asesino a muy poco personalmente, influí en cientos para que lo hicieran por mi, un monstruo que James mato hace veinte años, por lo que ¡NO VA VOLVER!

-¡Estoy parado frente a él! – grito Harry

-No – dijo Tom –. Necesito que entiendas algo, Voldemort no sabía amar. Era un ser resentido. Con sed de poder que no quería otro fin que tener poder

-¡Y lo tienes! – dijo Harry – manejas una de las fortunas más grandes del mundo – Tom se rio sin gracia

-¿Cuál es el chiste? – dijo Harry

-Nunca me di cuenta hasta hoy – dijo Tom – tal vez porque dejo de importarme el poder en cuanto conocí a tu papá. Voldemort quería poder, yo no

-¿En verdad lo amas? – dijo Harry

-El tiempo te enseñara – dijo Tom – que Albus tiene razón y el arma más poderosa de todas es el amor. Y James es el mío

-No te creo – dijo Harry

-Por fin tengo mi conciencia tranquila – dijo Tom

-¿Y los Horrocruxes? – dijo Harry

-Hoy termine de reparar esa afrenta – dijo Tom

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Harry

-Recupere mi alma – dijo este – puedo morir como cualquier otro mortal

-¿Por qué? – dijo Harry

-Porque quieres matarme – dijo Tom –, bueno entregarme a los dementores.

-¿No te defenderás? – pregunto Harry intrigado

-¿Eso te haría feliz? – dijo Tom

-¿Qué importa lo que a mi me haga feliz o no? – pregunto Harry

-Todo – dijo Tom – Lo que James y tú quieren es lo que yo quiero. Lo que yo hare.

-¿Y si quiero que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas para siempre? – dijo Harry y Tom respiro hondo mirando hacia el techo – ¿Qué pasa? No que harías lo que yo quisiera

-Me estas pidiendo morir – dijo Tom y Harry guardo silencio –. Esta bien, desapareceré. Pero quiero algo a cambio.

-Yo no negocio con asesinos – dijo Harry

-¿Antes te puedo contar mi verdad? – dijo Tom. Como Harry no dijo nada continuo – No conocí a mis padres, crecí en un orfanato lleno de odio y rencor. Mi madre murió en el parto, mi padre la había abandonado cuando descubrió que ella usaba amortentia en él. Cuando Albus me encontró yo ya había asesinado a un compañero durante unas vacaciones

-¡Eras un niño! – dijo Harry

-Uno al que le falto su madre – dijo Tom con la mirada perdida –. Uno que nunca conoció el amor hasta que un joven auror decidió que quería impresionar a sus jefes y me embosco él solo, pero fui mas rápido y lo hechice con un desmyus. Esperaba muchas cosas, nunca que alguien me tratara sin un ápice de respeto – sonrió melancólico – te pareces mucho a él en eso. Es tu lado Gryffindor. Luego nos seguimos viendo a escondidas, conociéndonos. A medida que James entraba en mi vida Voldemort dejaba de atacar.

-¿Los abuelos lo sabían? – pregunto Harry

-Sabían que lo amaba – dijo Tom

-¿Y cuando lo supieron no hicieron nada? – dijo Harry sorprendido

-Puedo ser encantador si me lo propongo – dijo Tom sonriendo

-¡Los hechizaste! – acuso Harry

-¡No! – dijo Tom – toda mi historia con él es real. Yo lo amo

-¿Los Malfoy? – dijo Harry

-Eran seguidores de Voldemort – dijo Tom – pero cuando él cayo, ellos entendieron el error que habíamos cometido y rectificaron el camino

-Pero él… – dijo Harry

-Esta muerto, hijo – suplico Tom – por favor entiéndelo. Tom Riddle y Lord Voldemort son personas distintas. Él está muerto, yo no

-Mi padrino te ayudo ¿cierto? – dijo Harry

-Sabe cuanto amo a James – dijo Tom

-Harry – dijo James entrando –, déjame hablar. Yo se que debes…

-Ya se todo lo que necesitaba – dijo Harry

-Escúchame… – suplico James

-Draco y yo daremos una conferencia sobre lo que paso realmente en la torre y sobre Voldemort – dijo el muchacho

-No puedes… – dijo James pero Tom lo detuvo

-Será mañana, en el ministerio – dijo Harry

-Por favor no olvides nuestro trato – dijo Tom –, solo Voldemort pagara – Harry se dirigió a la puerta e iba salir – Harry – dijo Tom y este se detuvo pero no giro a verlo – sin importar que pase, te amo y estoy muy orgulloso del hombre en el que te estas convirtiendo – el chico salió y James se abrazo llorando a su marido

Las horas que presidieron a esa visita fueron interminables para los Riddle, la angustia de saber que esas eran las ultimas horas como pareja, como familia. James lloraba en silencio en su recamara mientras su vientre era acariciado con infinita dulzura por el hombre que había sido su compañero de vida, su cómplice de aventuras, su gran amor. Él hombre que perdería en un par de horas. ¿Por qué su hijo les hacia eso? ¿Por qué destruía su familia?

Cuando Harry llego a la cabaña donde se estaban quedando, camino lentamente hacia donde sabia que lo esperaban. Se recostó en la puerta y respiro hondo

-¿Cómo estas? – pregunto con voz apagada y un par de ojos llorosos lo miraron

-¿Y si nos estamos equivocando? – pregunto Draco sollozando

-No te fue bien tampoco ¿verdad? – dijo Harry casi en un susurro

*** FLASHBACK ***

Severus no podía apartar la vista de su hijo, tan parecido a Lucius cuando tenia esa edad, que parecía una calca suya

-¿Ya comiste? – dijo Severus – ¿no estas herido, cierto? Llamare a Pomfrey… – dijo caminado hacia la puerta

-Solo vine por respuestas, luego me iré para siempre – dijo Draco y Severus se detuvo – así que dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguir a un asesino?

-La crianza que yo recibí fue de un sangre pura – dijo Lucius – muy diferente a…

-¡Él es un mestizo! ¡Un maldito sangre sucia! – grito Draco – ¡esos que tú tanto deprecias! ¡Mi papi y yo también lo somos! ¿También nos desprecias?

\- No – se apresuro a decir Lucius – ¡ustedes son mi vida entera!

-Cálmate, cielo – suplico Severus – te lo explicaremos todo

-Durante años fueron sirvientes de alguien que carece totalmente de escrúpulos – dijo Draco – ¿Qué me pueden explicar?

-Se que merezco tu odio… – dijo Lucius

-El problema es que es mas grande mi decepción que mi odio – dijo Draco

-¡Dragón! – susurro Severus con lagrimas en los ojos

-Cometimos errores – dijo Lucius – pero ya no somos los mismos. Si quieres culpables, soy yo, yo y Tom, pero deja a tu papá y a James fuera de esto

-Solo buscas salvarte ti mismo – dijo Draco

-Están embarazados, Draco – suplico Lucius – esos niños no tienen la culpa de nada

-Pero ustedes si – dijo el menor – y deben pagarlo

-¿Qué mayor castigo que perder lo que mas amamos? – dijo Severus – nuestra razón de ser. Tú

-Harry…, decidimos hacer una rueda de prensa para decir la verdad de Voldemort – dijo Draco

-Moriremos, Draco – dijo Severus desesperado – piensa en tu hermano, él no tiene la culpa de nada

-¿y yo? – dijo el chico – ¿yo merezco sentir esta vergüenza?

-Draco, por piedad – suplico Severus

-La rueda de prensa será mañana en el atrio del ministerio – dijo Draco con lagrimas en los ojos antes de salir de la casa

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***

Harry se acero hasta su pareja y lo abrazo mientras este se deshacía en un llanto desgarrador


	34. En el Ministerio

Desde la noche de la batalla en el colegio, el Mundo Mágico era un mar de preguntas a gritos. ¿Qué había pasado realmente aquella noche en la torre de Astronomía? ¿Por qué Tom Riddle había desaparecido totalmente en las ultimas semanas y no se lo podía encontrar por ningún lado? Para nadie era un secreto que los hijos de los Riddle y los Malfoy desde hacia meses que estaban buscando las pistas de la muerte del Señor Oscuro ¿acaso habían encontrado algo? ¿acaso tenían razón los jóvenes, y Voldemort seguía vivo? ¿era de eso de lo que se hablaría en la conferencia que se daría en minutos en el Ministerio? ¿acaso el ministro había mentido hacia veinte años y Lord Voldemort seguía vivo?

A las diez de la mañana exactamente Tom y James Riddle llegaron al lugar y fueron interceptados por un mar de reporteros que los inundaban de preguntas. A lo lejos vieron a los Weasley que eran entrevistados por Rita Sketter. Sirius y Remus se acercaron y Remus comenzó a conversar con el auror

¿Estas bien? – dijo Sirius a Tom en voz baja

Por primera vez en mi vida se lo que es el miedo – dijo Tom

Teddy… fue ayer – dijo Sirius –. No me arrepiento de haberte ayudado, pero…

Ese fue mi error, nadie mas debe pagarlo – dijo Tom

No creo que los chicos opinen lo mismo – dijo Sirius

Sirius, ¿tengo tu palabra que protegerás a mi familia? – pregunto Tom disimulando su nerviosismo

Esperemos a ver que sucede – dijo Sirius

Sirius… – suplico Tom

Pero la conversación fue interrumpida cuando Harry y sus amigos entraron ý se dirigieron a los pies de lagigantesca composición en piedra negra que dominaba la escena; se trataba de una enorme y sobrecogedora escultura de una bruja y un mago que, sentados en sendos tronos labrados y ornamentados, observaban a los empleados del ministerio que salían por las chimeneas; en el pedestal se leían unas palabras grabadas con letras de un palmo de alto: «LA MAGIA ES PODER». Si se miraba con más atención, se veía que lo que parecía que eran tronos labrados con motivos decorativos eran en realidad montañas de seres humanos esculpidos: cientos y cientos de cuerpo desnudos — hombres, mujeres y niños —, de rostros patéticos, retorcidos y apretujados para soportar el peso de aquella pareja de magos ataviados con elegantes túnicas.

¿Qué hay de cierto en los rumores sobre que esa noche Voldemort estaba en la torre de Hogwarts? – pregunto Rita Sketter

¿El Ministerio estaba enterado de todo? – dijo otro periodista

¿Aun esta vivo El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado? – dijo un tercero alzando la voz entre el mar de preguntas.

Yo… – dijo Harry levantando la vista y encontrándose con la imagen de James con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de Tom

Si es cierto – dijo Teddy nervioso sorprendiendo a todos – el señor oscuro estaba esa noche en la torre de Astronomía – y el lugar quedo en completo silencio

No… – susurro James mientras Tom no despegaba la mirada de su hijo

Es mas, siempre estuvo oculto entre nosotros… – dijo Ron

¿Quién es? – exigió el ministro

Era… – dijo Blaise nervioso y vio como Harry movía negativamente la cabeza mirando hacia Draco

Nosotros no po…. – dijo el moreno

Tememos represarías del Ministerio – dijo Luna – pero no podemos ocultarle al mundo que la aurora Lily Evans era en realidad Lord Voldemort

Oculto su identidad por muchos años – dijo Draco – y solo regreso porque…

Los aurores Riddle y Black descubrieron que tenia Horrocruxes y empezaron a destruirlos – dijo Ron nervioso –. Tubo ayuda interna para entrar al colegio

¿Qué ayuda? – preguntó otro reportero – ¿De quien?

De una rata – interrumpió Blaise y miro a Theo y a Ron

Hace años – dijo el primero – cuando el Señor Oscuro cayo, los aurores Black y Longbbottom emboscaron a un amigo personal, Peter Pettigrew, quien resulto ser un acérrimo seguidor de Voldemort

Pettigrew resulto ser un animago no registrado – dijo Pansy – así fingió su muerte…

Tom y James exhalaron tranquilizándose a medida que la conferencia avanzaba. Media hora después la conferencia terminaba a pesar del mar de preguntas por parte de los medios

No entiendo que paso – dijo James mientras se aferraba a Tom – ¿Por qué… - susurro – no dijeron…?

Te perdonó – dijo el león – Harry te perdonó, Tom – sin embargo este no estaba muy seguro.

Será mejor irnos a casa – dijo este

Pero ¿y Harry? – dijo James y Tom miro disimuladamente a los Malfoy

Los chicos nos alcanzaran allá – dijo Lucius y Sirius entrecerró los ojos – vamos

¿No los esperaran? – dijo Remus sorprendido

James ha estado bajo mucho stress – dijo Tom – ya han sido demasiadas emociones para el bebé. Vamos – miro a Sirius que asintió. Abrazo a su esposo y giraron dispuesto a salir cuando escucho una vos que los llamaban con desesperación por lo que se detuvieron y giraron

No lo hagas – suplico Harry estrellándose contra el pecho de su padre –, por favor no lo hagas

Harry… – susurro James con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se cubría la boca

Perdóname – suplicaba el adolescente – no nos dejes. Si quieres castígame de por vida – empezando a llorar – pero no nos dejes

Tom ¿De que esta hablando nuestro hijo? – dijo James sorprendido

No lo hagas – suplicaba el chico

Tranquilo, pequeño – susurro Tom besándole el cabello – ya paso. Se acabo

Perdóname – suplicaba el adolescente

Harry… Harry – dijo suavemente – ya paso. ¿Qué tal si vamos a casa? Fue un día largo para todos

¿Los tres? – susurro nervioso

No – dijo Tom sonriendo besándole la frente – los cuatro – y abrazo también a James y sin soltarlos le acaricio el vientre a su pareja. Sin hablar con nadie mas salieron del lugar

Como había dicho Tom, había sido un día inmensamente largo, así que ni bien llegaron ayudo a James para que se acostara. Le quito los zapatos y le hizo unos masaje en los pies

¿De verdad me ibas a dejar? – susurro James con voz dolida

Perdóname – respondió el Slytherine sin mirarlo – no quería que pasaras por…

Sabia tu plan – interrumpió James

¿Sirius te lo conto? – pregunto Tom

Tú me lo contaste – dijo James acariciándole la sien suavemente

Perdóname – susurro Tom – ahora descansa

Júrame que envejecemos juntos – suplico James – rodeados de nuestros hijos, de nuestros nietos

Y amándonos – juro Tom besándolo tiernamente – te amo. A ti también – dijo besándole el vientre

¿Lo sentiste? – dijo James emocionado

Pero mira nada mas – dijo Tom sonriendo – aun no naces y ya estas haciendo de las tuyas. Todo un Merodeador

Va ser igual de rompecorazones que su papi – dijo James

¿No tienes sueño? – dijo Tom besándole el vientre nuevamente – ¿quieres dormir con papi y conmigo para que te cuente tu historia favorita?

Tom – dijo James con una suave carcajada– él siempre duerme con nosotros. Aun esta en mi vientre – pero con un pase de varita abrió la puerta para dejar ver a Harry parado en la puerta

Harry – dijo James sonriendo

No quería... – dijo este

Ven aquí – dijo Tom sonriendo mientras le hacia campo entre él y James, el chico corrió hacia la cama y se acomodo entre sus padres – ¿la de siempre?

La de siempre – dijo Harry sonriendo – le va gustar escucharla – dijo mirando el vientre de su papi

Muy bien – dijo Tom –, la de siempre. Había una vez un valiente auror recién salido de la academia...

Severus lloraba en la sala de la mansión Malfoy. Había visto como Harry había corrido a abrazar a sus padres y luego habían salido del ministerio como una familia. Esperaba que en cualquier momento su hijo hiciera eso, sin embargo eso nunca sucedió. Draco había salido solo del lugar y él sentía que había perdido cualquier derecho sobre su pequeño rubio

¿Por qué Lucius? – se preguntaba Severus – ¿Por qué fuimos tan irresponsables?

No lo sé – susurro éste

¿Por qué…? – lloraba Severus – me siento vacío

Que curioso – dijo la voz de Draco detrás suyo – el tío James y el tío Sirius seguro te dirían todo lo contrarió

Dragón – dijo Lucius sorprendido

Te compre una bolsa de uña de Dragón – dijo entregándole una bolsa – para ti solo – pero Severus dejo la bolsa a un lado y se abrazo a su hijo como si su vida dependiera de ello

Te amo, papi – le susurro Draco al oído

Perdón – con voz temblorosa fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Lucius y en respuesta muda recibió la invitación de Draco para unirse al abrazo. Invitación que no dudo en aceptar

Y las semanas pasaron dando grandes sorpresas. Por ejemplo el nacimiento de Cygnus Riddle y Septimus Malfoy, el mismo día para disgusto de James y Severus. Y por si eso fuera poco los bebes se calmaban solamente cuando estaban uno cerca del otro, por lo cual sus padres gestantes fueron colocados en la misma habitación, aunque no sin protestas de ambas partes y carcajadas de los hermanos mayores. Pero ese no fue el único desencuentro que tendrían ambos adultos. Lucius nunca olvidaría el grito furibundo que su pareja diera el día que se habían enterado accidentalmente que el lazo había sido completado y cuales habían sido sus posiciones, aunque lo que mas recordaba era haber quedado en medio de dos fuegos cruzando que solamente Remus había sido capas de detener, pero no antes de que le llegasen unos cuantos hechizos a él.

El día de la graduación de los chicos había sido hermosa y nadie había podido evitar emocionarse. Sin embargo algo no había pasado desapercibido para Tom, y es que mientras cada alumno pasaba al frente, se leían sus metas y aspiraciones profesionales en la vida. Cuando Harry había sido nombrado no habían dicho nada. ¿Acaso la mayor ambición de su hijo no era ser auror? ¿Qué había sucedido? Espero a que este un momento a solas para acercarse

¿Emocionado por la escuela de aurores? – dijo abrazándolo por los hombros y alejándose

Ya no seré auror – dijo Harry

¿Y eso? – dijo Tom intrigado

Tal vez no sea buena idea – dijo Harry – ya sabes…

Que pena – dijo Tom con voz distante – estaba seguro que ibas a ser un auror mucho mejor que tu papi o que Sirius. Después de todo estuviste a punto de descubrir la verdad tú solo.

¿De verdad lo crees? – dijo Harry emocionado

Por supuesto – dijo Tom – ya te imagina con tu traje y tu insignia. ¡Es una lastima!

Yo creí que… - dijo Harry

Auror Riddle Jr. – dijo Tom – sonaba bonito. Pero eres tú el que debe decidir

¿Esta intentando manipularme? – dijo Harry entrecerrando los ojos

Jamás – dijo Tom

Falta poco – dijo Harry

Los aurores se casan con hombres muy sexis – dijo Tom mirando a Draco conversando con James mientras jugaba con Septimus

No puedo contra ese argumento – dijo Harry sonriendo – te quiero papá

¿Ya se lo constates? – dijo Lucius acercándose sonriendo con Draco, quien ya no cargaba a Septimus

Aun no – dijo Tom poniendo su mano sobre el hombro Harry – te esperaba

¿qué pasa? – dijo el moreno

Su regalo – dijo Lucius entregándole un sobre a su hijo

¿Qué es? – pregunto Harry mientras veía Draco abrir el sobre

No lo puedo creer – grito Harry

¡Boletos para el castillo de Transilvania! – grito Teddy emocionado no muy lejos – ¡y no tuve que entregar el mapa!

¿Qué dijiste Teddy Phineas John Black Lupin? – dijo la voz de Remus

¡Nada papi! – dijo este – Vamos Pollux. Vamos a buscar a Cygnus y a Septimus

¡Teddy vuelve aquí ahora! – dijo Remus – ¡Teddy! ¡Teddy!

¿Es enserio? – dijo Harry mirando su boleto

¿Nos dejaran ir? – pregunto Draco emocionado

Supongo que necesitan relajarse antes de la universidad – dijo Lucius

Eso si – dijo Tom – queremos buenas notas

Tendrán las mejores – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras se abrazaban a sus padres

Espero que no estén celebrando algo sin nosotros – dijo Severus acomodando mejor a Septimus en sus brazos

Nos vamos a Transilvania – dijeron lo chicos

¿Qué cosa? – dijo Severus

No pienso devolver el pase – dijo Draco agarrando la mano de Harry

Ni yo – dijo Harry dando un paso hacia atrás

Tom Ryddle – grito James

Fue idea de Lucius – se defendió este

Gracias por el apoyo – dijo este con ironía

Soy Slytherine – dijo Tom – ¿Qué esperabas?

¿de verdad nos van a dejar? – dijo Severus haciendo un puchero

¿Qué vamos hacer todo un fin de semana sin ustedes? – dijo James

De hecho… – dijo Flemont – acercándose con Euphemi – mis nietos se van a ir mas tiempo

¿De que habla, señora? – dijo Severus intrigado

Yo también quiero saber – dijo James en el mismo tono

Este es nuestro regalo – dijo Flemont sonriendo mientras le entregaba unas llaves a Harry

Un departamento en el corazón del Londres Mágico – dijo Euphemi sonriendo – para que empiecen su nueva vida. Y esta cerca de la universidad y de la escuela de aurores

¿No es broma? – dijo Harry emocionado y ellos niegan

Gracias. Gracias. Gracias – dijo Draco abrazando a Euphemi

Tom miro a su hijos y a James, y no puedo evitar sonreír. Definitivamente no cambiaria su vida por nada en el mundo


End file.
